A Girl for Kaiba
by Urbena
Summary: ABGESCHLOSSEN...Die Geschichte handelt von der 17 jährigen Ayane Koshikawa, die durch einen (un) glücklichen zufall bei Seto Kaiba, auf dessen Privatinsel strandet. Damit beginnt ein turbulendes Abenteuer...
1. Default Chapter

A Girl for Kaiba

Kapitel

Das Mädchen aus dem Meer

Erstmal Hallo. Freut mich dass ihr euch zu meiner Geschichte geklickt habt. Ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!

Schwer atmend ließ ich mich erschöpft in den Sand fallen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich nun schon durchs Meer geschwommen war und es war mir auch ehrlich gesagt egal. Ich war nur froh weg von der Yacht zu sein. Weit weg von dem Menschen, der mich so Widerwärtigst verraten hatte.

Wie aus weiter Entfernung hörte ich plötzlich eine aufgebrachte Stimme. Träge öffnete ich die Augen und versuchte die Person zu erkennen. Aber meine Sicht war völlig verschwommen. Ich blinzelte kurz, in der Hoffnung dann wieder klar sehen zu können. „Hören sie nicht? Sie befinden sich hier auf Privatbesitz!" sagte die Stimme, dich ich nun eindeutig einem Mann zu ordnen konnte, hart. Ich wollte mich aufrichten, fiel aber sogleich wieder zurück. „Hey! Was ist denn mit ihnen?"fragte der Mann ernst und beugte sich zu mir runter. Das letzte was ich erkennen konnte, waren die kalten blauen Augen, die mich ausdruckslos musterten. Dann verschwand ich ins Reich der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, schien die Abendsonne ins Zimmer. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und sah mich um. Ich lag oder besser saß jetzt, in einem großem Himmelbett aus dunkler Eiche. Welches mit dunkelroten Tüchern bespannt war. Dann wanderte mein Blick zum wuchtigen Kleiderschrank, der gute fünf Meter vom Fußende des Bettes entfernt stand. Überhaupt war das Zimmer riesig. Mindestens viermal so groß, wie meins zu Hause. Moment! Zu Hause? Dieser Gedanke ließ mich zusammen sacken. Ich konnte nicht mehr zurück, ich war nun Obdachlos, oder? Plötzlich ging eine der beiden Türen hier im Zimmer, eine gutes Stück links neben dem Bett auf und eine Frau mittleren Alters betrat den Raum. Sie trug ein streng Graumeliertes Kostüm und hatte ihre blonden Haare hochgesteckt. Für meinen Geschmack machte sie das zehn Jahre älter. Aber jedem wie es ihm gefällt. „Wie schön. Sie sind wieder zu sich gekommen."Lächelte die Frau sanft. Ich nickte überrumpelt und fragte: „Ähm, können sie mir sagen. Wo ich hier bin?"„Natürlich. Sie befinden sich hier im Ferienhaus von Seto Kaiba."Gab sie mir ruhig Auskunft. Weiß nicht ob er überhaupt eins hat. Bei mir jetzt schon . „Aha."Meinte ich nur schwach, war dann aber wieder ruckartig bei mir. Die Frau sah mich überrascht an. „Alles okay?"fragte sie vorsichtig. Ich nickte hastig und bevor sie noch was fragen konnte, klingelte ihr Handy. „Bitte entschuldigen sie."Sagte sie schnell und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Nachdem sie draußen war, schlüpfte ich aus dem Bett und musste schockiert feststellen, dass ich nichts anhatte. Also wickelte ich flink die seidene, ebenfalls dunkelrote, Bettdecke um meinen Körper und trat ans Fenster. Oder sollte ich besser Fensterfront sagen. Denn diese Seite der Wand rechts vom Bett ausgesehen, bestand nur aus Fenstern. Sanft berührte ich die kühle Scheibe und atmete tief durch. Ich war also bei Seto Kaiba gelandet. Oh Mann, allein bei dem Gedanken schlug mein Herz wie ein Presslufthammer. Immerhin war ich seit langem in den Jungunternehmer verliebt. Aber ob ich es nun als Glücksfall sehen sollte, ausgerechnet bei ihm gelandet zu sein. Wusste ich nicht. Denn Kaiba war nicht gerade für seine Mitfühlende Ader bekannt. Nein, wohl eher das Gegenteil. Ich schloss gequält die Augen. Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Nach Hause? Niemals, schon gar nicht die nächsten Wochen. Meine Verwandten würden mich umbringen. Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu der atemberaubenden Aussicht, die mir von hier aus geboten wurde. Der Ausblick aufs Meer, welches sich jetzt mit der untergehenden Sonne ein traumhaftes Farbenspiel lieferte. Aber einen wirklichen Blick hatte ich, jetzt doch nicht dafür. Schließlich hatte ich da immer noch mein Problem und leider nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Entweder ich würde Kaiba die Wahrheit erzählen, nämlich das ich die versteckte, eigentliche Führerin der Koshikawa Industrie sei und er würde mich mit Sack und Pack bei meinen lieben Verwandten abliefern. Oder ich erzähle ihm irgendeine Story und er setzt mich erst Recht irgendwo aus. Wobei die Wahrheit ziemlich übel wäre. Wahrscheinlich würde er mich zuvor lynchen, bevor er mich zurückschickt. Weil er glaubt, ich wollte ihn ausspionieren wollen. Oje, das wäre wirklich mehr als schlecht. Also wo bitte schön blieb mir hier die Wahl? Doch plötzlich kam mir eine Idee, nun musste ich sie nur noch überzeugend in die Tat umsetzen.

Im selben Moment öffnete sich wieder die Tür und die Frau von eben betrat das Zimmer. „Das freut mich, dass sie schon wieder aufstehen können. Wo sie doch beinahe zwei Tage durchgeschlafen haben." Begann sie fröhlich. „Waas!!!?"mir klappte die Kinnlade runter. „Keine Sorge. Es ist alles in Ordnung."Beschwichtigte mich die Frau. „Aber nun sollte ich mich erstmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Kaori Saoki. Ich bin die Privatsekretärin von Mr. Kaiba. Und wer sind sie?"Nun war der große Augenblick gekommen und das, was ich nun ablieferte war echt Hollywoodreif. Ich sackte mal wieder unglücklich zusammen und erkämpfte mir ein paar Tränen. „Ich...ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenne meinen Namen nicht. Ich muss ihn vergessen haben."Schluchzte ich nervös. Kaori sah mich geschockt an. Dann schien sie kurz zu überlegen. „Okay. Schon gut. Das kriegen wir wieder hin. Kannst du dich überhaupt an irgendwas erinnern?"fragte sie. Ich tat als würde ich stark nachdenken. Doch dann schüttelte ich betrübt den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich kommt das vom Schock. Wer weiß was dir passiert ist. Schließlich hattest du kaum etwas an, als du gefunden wurdest."Meinte Kaori beruhigend. Sorry Kaori, aber sie trug wohl mehr als jetzt „Wie meinst du das?" hakte ich überrascht nach. Ich war automatisch ebenfalls zum du übergegangen und meine Kleidung hatte ich wirklich vergessen. „Nun, du trugst nur deine Unterwäsche."Klärte sie mich unschuldig auf. „Ist das wahr?"Kaori nickte leicht. „Oh Gott und wer hat mich...?"„Das war ich."Unterbrach uns plötzlich die Stimme, die ich noch vom Strand her kannte. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um.

Da stand der lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt und betrachtete mich. Ich lief sofort knallrot an. „Ah. Kaiba-sama. So wie es aussieht, hat sie..."begann Kaori sachlich. „Ich weiß. Ich habe alles mitgehört."Entgegnete der junge Mann direkt. Normalerweise hätte es mich ja total gestört, wenn jemand so einfach daher kommt und zu gibt gelauscht zu haben. Aber bei ihm kam das so cool daher. Das es mich einfach nur sprachlos machte. ja, ja und so was will Geschäftsfrau sein. Wirklich energisch. Hat aber seine Gründe, mehr dazu später ï 


	2. Erste Auseinandersetzung!

A Girl for Kaiba

2. Kapitel

Erste Auseinandersetzung

Hallo, und vielen lieben Dank für die bisherigen Kommis. Also dann viel Spaß beim weiter lesen!!

Als ich aus meinem Zimmer kam, trug ich ein helles Kleid welches leicht ins Cremefarbene überging. Komischerweise passte es wie angegossen, so als wenn es für mich gemacht worden wäre. Aber als ich nun in den Korridor hinaus trat, stand ich vor einer weiteren schwierigen Entscheidung. Wo sollte ich längs, nach links oder nach rechts? Oje, beide waren nicht gerade hell beleuchtet und bei beiden musste man abbiegen. „Ich hab's. Am besten ich warte bis jemand vorbei kommt." Überlegte ich schief lächelnd und super stolz, auf diese tolle Idee. ( Tolle Idee? Na ja liegt wohl am Betrachter) Dann ließ ich mich an der Holzgetäfelten Wand runter auf den, wahrscheinlich superteuren, Parkettboden gleiten.

Da saß ich nun, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und wartete. Toll, wenn das das Ferienhaus war. Dann wollte ich gar nicht wissen, wie groß sein Haupthaus war. Drei Türen weiter rechts von mir, öffnete sich plötzlich eine von ihnen und ein kleiner Junge mit schwarzen Haaren kam heraus. Er schien mich nicht zu sehen und wollte weiter gehen, als ich aufsprang und ihm nach lief. „Moment! Bitte warte auf mich!" rief ich laut. Der Junge blieb verwundert stehen. „Wer bist du denn?" fragte er erstaunt. Dann schien es ihm einzufallen. „Ach, ich weiß schon. Du bist sicher das Mädchen, welches mein großer Bruder am Strand aufgegabelt hat." Grinste er frech. Aufgegabelt? Wie nett, dachte ich sarkastisch. „Ja, das bin ich." Meinte ich nur leise. Der Junge betrachtete mich prüfend, schien dann aber zufrieden. „Siehst zumindest schon mal nicht schlecht aus. Damit kann ich was anfangen." Urteilte er sachlich und wand sich zum gehen. Ich sah verblüfft auf seinen Rücken. Was sollte das denn nun heißen? „Kommst du jetzt endlich?!" fragte er an der Ecke. Ich nickte hastig. „Ach ja, mein Name ist Mokuba." Fügte er hinzu. „Und wie heißt du?" Ich schluckte kurz. „ich weiß es nicht mehr." Gab ich mir gespielter Bedrücktheit zur Antwort. Mokuba blickte mich überrascht an. „Ist das wahr? Dann werde ich dir einen aussuchen." Lachte er vergnügt. So gingen wir weiter. Als wir die Treppen nach unten beschritten, spürte ich ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Gleich würde ich wieder Kaibas Blicken standhalten müssen. Normalerweise wäre das ja auch nur halb so schlimm. Wären da nicht mein schlechtes Gewissen und meine Gefühle für ihn.

Bei Kaibas Arbeitszimmer:

„Haben sie den Arzt erreicht?" fragte der Jungunternehmer seine blonde Sekretärin. „Ja, aber er schafft es nicht vor Morgen früh mehr, hier her." Antwortete Kaori ernst. „Na gut. Sie dürfen gehen." Erklärte Seto kalt.

Nachdem die Frau das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Erhob sich Kaiba aus seinem schwarzen Bürostuhl, trat ans Fenster und schaute in die klare Dunkelheit des Abends. Er glaubte nicht so sehr an den Gedächtnisverlust, bei der Unbekannten. Und das, was er eben in der Zeitung gelesen hatte, verstärkte ihn noch in seiner Vermutung. Allerdings wusste er auch nicht warum, er sie damit nicht konfrontierte. Irgendwas hielt ihn zurück. Ein Gefühl, das er nicht richtig identifizieren konnte. Er hatte es seit er ihr nur diese paar Minuten in die Augen gesehen hatte, dieses Mädchen zog ihn magisch an. Das kann ich nicht gebrauchen, dachte Kaiba ärgerlich. „Aber gut. Wollen mal sehen, was du hier vorhast. Glaub mir, ich lasse dich nicht unbeobachtet. Ayane Koshikawa." Sagte er leise und ein kaum merkliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Bei Ayane und Mokuba:

„Siehst du, hier ist es schon." Sagte Mokuba und öffnete die Tür zum Esszimmer. Wo ein großer Tisch mit zehn Stühlen stand, aber nur für drei Personen gedeckt war. „Oh super. Mein großer Bruder isst mit uns!" rief er fröhlich aus. Ich hörte ihm nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Mein Blick war viel zu sehr von der Einrichtung gefesselt. Den Boden belegte wie im Flur und meinem Zimmer ein warmer Holzparkettboden. Die Wände hatten einen leichten Rotstich und wurden mit diversen Bildern geschmückt. Welche auch reichlich teuer wirkten. Beschreiben kann man sie gar nicht wirklich, typisches Geschmiere alà Picasso halt. Nur die Farben waren dezenter gehalten. Aber na ja, von Kunst hatte ich eh nicht viel Ahnung. Dann wanderten meine Augen zu den Fenstern an denen schwere Vorhänge in Rotbraun hingen. „Gefällt dir das Zimmer?" hörte ich auf einmal Seto Kaiba hinter mir. Ich zuckte zusammen, beruhigte mich aber auch sofort wieder. „Ich finde es ziemlich düster." Gab ich trocken zur Antwort und folgte Kaibas Bewegungen mit den Augen, während er zu seinem Platz ging. Als er am Tischende Platz genommen hatte, deutete er auf den freien Stuhl zu seiner linken. „Willst du dich nicht setzen?" bemerkte er spöttisch. Ich riss mich zusammen und ging darauf zu. „Doch natürlich." Entgegnete ich leicht rot und ließ mich behutsam auf den Sitz nieder.

Die ganze Zeit über beim Essen, spürte ich Kaibas nachdenkliche und Mokubas neugierige Blicke auf meiner Gestalt. Mir wurde die Situation immer unangenehmer. „Ich hab's!" rief Mokuba plötzlich strahlend. „Und was?" fragte der Jungunternehmer. „Na, einen Namen für sie." Grinste sein kleiner Bruder zufrieden. „Wir werden sie Angel nennen." Kaiba als auch ich waren für eine Sekunde völlig sprachlos. Doch Kaiba hatte sich auch so gleich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Wie kommst du denn auf den Namen?" fragte er ironisch. „Ganz einfach. Ihr Gesicht ist hübsch und wunderbar sanft. Wie bei einem Engel." Antwortete Mokuba in seiner kindlichen Unschuld. Ich lief knallrot an und starrte verlegen auf meinen Schoß. Das war mir nun doch äußerst peinlich. „Th. Du und deine Fantasie." Schüttelte Kaiba den Kopf. Schön, das konnte man nun zweideutig verstehen. Entweder, er wollte damit sagen, dass er mich Potthässlich findet oder dass er den Namen, Verzeihung, einfach nur bescheuert und unpassend findet. Wobei beides nicht sehr nett wäre. Aber was wundert mich das eigentlich? Kaiba ist nun mal nicht der Symphatieträger, dachte ich sarkastisch. Und normalerweise wäre jetzt, jedes halbwegs normale Mädchen mit ein bisschen verstand, überzeugt davon. Das ihre Anhimmelei für ihn falsch ist. Aber ich doch nicht, nein, mir klopfte das Herz immer noch heftig in der Brust. Tja, bin wohl wirklich nicht ganz dicht. „Hey, sag mal schläfst du schon mit offenen Augen?" holte mich eine amüsierte Stimme aus meinen Gedankengängen. Erschrocken sah ich Kaiba an und erwiderte: „Nein, nein. Ich war nur in Gedanken." „Aha. Und bist du mit Angel einverstanden? Wir können dich natürlich auch weiterhin Nixe oder No Name nennen." Meinte Seto ernst und seine Augen funkelte abwartend, aber auch mit einem Hauch Belustigung. Eins sag ich dir, wenn du jetzt glaubst mich ärgern zu können, irrst du dich gewaltig, Seto Kaiba, dachte ich grummelnd. Entgegnete dann allerdings, mit einem schüchternen Lächeln: „Das überlass ich ihnen. Ich weiß nicht, was ihnen lieber ist." Ha, nun schien Kaiba verblüfft, doch so gleich hatte er sich wieder gefangen und nichts schien sein Pokerface zerstören zu können. „Okay, wie du willst kleine No Name." Teilte er mir seine Wahl kühl mit. „Aber ich werde dich Angel nennen!" rief Mokuba bestimmt. Ich nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

„Gut und wo wir das nun erledigt haben. Werde ich mich wieder zurückziehen." Sagte Kaiba und stand auf. Mokuba sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber. Du hattest mir doch versprochen. Etwas mit mir zu unternehmen." „Das wird heute nichts mehr, Mokuba. Ich habe eben eine wichtige E-Mail bekommen und ihr Erledigung duldet keinen Aufschub." Entgegnete Kaiba mit eiskaltem Blick. „Aber…" wollte der kleine Junge einwenden. „Mokuba!!" unterbrach ihn sein älterer Bruder hart. „Ja. Schon gut. Ich habe verstanden." Flüsterte Mokuba betrübt. „Ich hoffe es." Meinte der ältere Kaiba und verließ das Esszimmer. Der kleine Junge sackte in sich zusammen und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Das konnte ich nicht mit ansehen und stand ebenfalls ruckartig auf.

Im Flur:

Ich konnte gerade noch erkennen wie Seto Kaiba hinter einer Biegung verschwand und rannte ihm so schnell es ging hinter her. Ich war wütend. Wie konnte er seinen eigenen kleinen Bruder so vorm Kopf stoßen? „Warten sie, bitte!" rief ich laut, bevor er in einem der Zimmer verschwinden wollte. Er drehte sich und sah mich ausdruckslos an. „Ist noch irgendetwas? Benötigst du was? Wenn ja, frag das Personal." Sagte Seto klar und deutlich. Ich stand nun direkt vor ihm. „Bei mir ist alles okay. Es geht viel mehr um ihren Bruder." Entgegnete ich ernst. „Um Mokuba? Was ist mit ihm? Bis eben ging es ihm doch noch gut." Erwiderte Kaiba überrascht. „Glauben sie das wirklich? Verdammt noch mal Kaiba! Sind sie blind? Ihr Bruder braucht sie! Er ist doch erst…" hier unterbrach ich meinen immer lauter gewordenen Vortrag. „Ja, wie alt ist er überhaupt?" (Ayane? Autsch!)

Plötzlich spürte ich seinen festen Griff um meinen rechten Oberarm und kurz darauf stand ich auch schon in seinem Arbeitszimmer. „Wenn du schon schreien musst. Dann bitte hier oder bist du fertig?" schimpfte Kaiba. Ich ignorierte seine Worte und sah auf meinen Arm, den er noch immer fest im Griff hielt. „Würden sie mich bitte loslassen. Sie tun mir weh." Bemerkte ich ärgerlich und rieb an der Stelle, die er auch sofort losgelassen hatte. Wehe meine Haut ziert Morgen ein blauer Fleck. Dann vergesse ich meine gute Erziehung. Gefühle hin, Liebe her, dachte ich grimmig. „Anscheinend bist du fertig. Dann kann ich dir ja auch was sagen. Misch dich nicht in das Familienleben anderer Leute ein. Schon deswegen nicht, wo du uns gar nicht kennst. Das geht dich rein gar nichts an, kapiert?!" sagte Kaiba scharf und sein Blick war eiskalt auf mich gerichtet. „Aber sicher." Bemerkte ich ironisch. „Gut." „Ach ja, das will ich jedoch noch gesagt haben. Diejenige die es mit ihnen eines Tages aushalten soll, tut mir jetzt schon leid. Sie Eisblock." Motzte ich. „Vorsicht Nixe! Du überspannst den Bogen gewaltig. Denk immer daran, wo du dich hier befindest." Zischte Kaiba wütend. „Soll das eine Drohung sein? Na wunderbar, ich werde sie mir merken." Konterte ich ungerührt. „Wahrscheinlich, ist das sogar das einzig was sie können." Gleich nachdem ich das losgelassen hatte, verstummte ich verlegen. Das war jetzt nicht korrekt gewesen. Meinem Wissen nach, hatte Kaiba es bis jetzt noch nie nötig gehabt, anderen zu Drohen. Warum auch, allein die Erwähnung seines Namens, ließ andere Firmen ganz Kleinlaut werden. Oh Mann, wenn er nun sauer war, dann zu Recht. Doch sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung. Das verursachte mir nun doch eine leichte Gänsehaut. „Raus hier." Meinte er nur und seine Stimme klirrte vor Kälte. „En…entschu…" begann ich vorsichtig. Kaiba jedoch ignorierte meine Wortfetzen vollkommen und wiederholte, diesmal lauter: „Raus hier, sofort!!" ich fühlte mich noch kleiner, als ich ohnehin schon war. Zur Info: Maß mal gerade 1,59 m. Aber als er jetzt auch noch näher auf mich zukam, drehte ich mich hastig um. „Bin ja schon weg." Meinte ich und schlüpfte durch die Tür. „Tut mir trotzdem leid."

Doch bevor ich die Tür ganz zuzog, steckte ich noch mal den Kopf ins Zimmer. „Ach ja, Gute Nacht." Bemerkte ich kurz, wofür ich mir einen finsteren Blick einfing. Das veranlasste mich dann endlich dazu, mich hurtig davon zu trollen.

Ich wollte gerade die Stufen nach oben steigen, als Mokuba nach mir rief: „Angel, was wolltest du bei Seto?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und lächelte leicht. „Na ja. Ich war leicht verärgert über sein Verhalten dir gegenüber und wollte mit ihm darüber reden. Dabei hab ich wohl ein wenig über die Strenge geschlagen. Also…nun…er hat mich rausgeworfen. Zum Glück nur aus dem Arbeitszimmer." Berichtete ich schief grinsend. „oje. Das hast du dir ja was getraut. Aber das hättest du nicht tun müssen. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass er kaum Zeit für mich hat. So was passiert häufiger. Ich dachte nur, das er jetzt in den Ferien, mal ein bisschen mehr Zeit für mich hätte." Lächelte Mokuba traurig. Ich betrachtete ihn mitfühlend, ich kannte das Gefühl, wenn geliebte Menschen keine zeit für einen hatten. Meine Eltern hatten stets nur gearbeitet. Das wurde ihnen auch zum Verhängnis. „Hey Angel! Willst du vielleicht mit mir spielen? Seto hat mir ein neues Spiel geschenkt. Das müssen wir unbedingt ausprobieren!" riss mich di klare Kinderstimme von ihm aus meinen trüben Erinnerungen. Ich nickte lächelnd. „Oh Super! Dann komm!" lachte er, nahm meine Hand in seine kleine und zog mich mit sich nach oben, Richtung Kinderzimmer…

Fortsetzung folgt…

Kein großes Nachwort, nur soviel bei Fragen immer Melden. Beantworte sie gerne. g

Und gebt wieder fleißig Kommis. Die ermuntern mich immer stark zu Weiterschreiben!!!

Urbena


	3. Arztbesuch

Arztbesuch

Tagchen, hier bin ich nun mit meinem dritten Kapitel. Auch erstmal vielen Dank für die Kommis. Viel zu sagen gibt es nicht also dann viel Spaß beim lesen!!

Kaibas Arbeitszimmer:

Seto saß am Schreibtisch vor seinem Laptop und versuchte sich durch die Daten der letzten zwei Wochen zu arbeiten. Normalerweise ging ihm das spielend leicht von der Hand. Aber heute wollte es ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Genervt sah er auf seine teure Armbanduhr. Kurz nach halb zehn. Tief durchatmend griff er nach seinem Kugelschreiber um ein Dokument zu unterzeichnen, welches er vorhin ausgedruckt hatte.  
Danach versuchte er sich wieder auf das zu konzentrieren, was er vor sich auf dem Bildschirm hatte. Nach einigen weiteren vergeblichen Minuten des Konzentrierens, gab er es seufzend auf. Immer wieder kamen ihm diese paar braunen Augen ins Bild, die ihm wütend den Vortrag hielten, dass er ein Rabenbruder sei. Na gut, so direkt hatte sie es nicht gesagt. Aber die Andeutungen waren eindeutig, dachte Kaiba. Und es machte ihn wütend, kaum einer wagte es ihm zu widersprechen. Und schon gar nicht wenn es um Private Dinge ging. Doch das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass der Vorwurf einen wahren Kern hatte. Er wusste selbst, dass er zu wenig Zeit mit Mokuba verbrachte. Aber er tat es doch nicht aus Hartherzigkeit oder so. Nein, er arbeitete doch nur so viel. Damit sein kleiner Bruder eine schöne Kindheit hatte. Das sich das, was sie im Waisenhaus erlebt hatten, nicht wiederholte. "Was, bitte schön, ist so falsch daran?!", fragte Seto ins leere Zimmer hinein und verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht. Darüber das so eine kleine Göre ihn, Kaiba, dazu brachte. So viel über sein Verhalten nachzudenken.  
Er beugte sich vor und zog die Schublade in der Mitte, unter der Arbeitsplatte auf. Dann holte er die Zeitung heraus und überflog noch mal Stirnrunzelnd, die Vermisstenanzeige:

GESUCHT wird Ayane Koshikawa, 17 Jahre und  
demnächste Erbin von Koshikawa Industrie. Sie ist  
Samstagnacht von der Yacht ihres Onkels Akira Koshikawa (42)  
Spurlos verschwunden. Eine Entführung wird nicht ausgeschlossen!  
Bei Hinweisen über den Verbleib des Mädchens, bitte an die nächste  
Dominoer Polizeistation wenden oder Akira Koshikawa unter XXX/ XXXYY.  
Die Belohnung für den entscheiden Hinweis beträgt zwei Millionen Yen.

Ein Witz der Betrag, dachte Kaiba. Die Firma wirft im Jahr beinahe das Sechsfache ab. Schließlich ist sie nach meiner die zweit größte in ganz Japan. Dann wanderte sein Blick zum Foto. Sie lächelte sanft, aber ihre Augen schauten bei genaueren hinsehen eher... weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht. Denn im selben Moment klopfte es leise. "Ja herein.", sagte er kühl. Die Tür öffnete sich und Kaori trat ein. Lässig ließ er die Zeitung wieder in der Schublade verschwinden. "Was gibt es denn noch? Ich dachte, sie würden längst schlafen.", meinte Kaiba ernst. "Das hatte ich auch erst vor. Doch dann dachte ich, machen wir das hier gleich noch fertig. So kann ich morgen schon, mit den Unterlagen für das neue Projekt, nächsten Monat beginnen.", erklärte Kaori sachlich. "Gut. Ich mag keine Verzögerungen.", stimmte Seto kühl zu. "Ich weiß. Dann werde ich für heute Schluss machen.", meinte die blonde Frau und wand sich zum gehen. "Ach Kaori. Wissen sie was mein Bruder macht?", fragte Kaiba schnell. "Ja. Er spielt mit Angel, das neue Spiel welches sie ihm geschenkt haben.", berichtete sie. "Soll ich ihm sagen, dass er zu Bett soll?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Schon gut." "Okay. Also dann Gute Nacht." Verabschiedete sich Kaori still. Dann machen wir für heute auch mal Feierabend, dachte Seto und klappte den Laptop zu.

Bei Ayane und Mokuba:

Wir saßen nun seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden vor diesem Fantasie Spiel, in dem man sich gegenseitig mit Wasserpistolen beschoss. Und wo der jenige der die meisten Treffer landete gewann. "HA. Schon wieder gewonnen.", grinste Mokuba glücklich. "Das war jetzt mein...ähm...29. Sieg und du hast null. Angel, du bist wirklich schlecht." "Hab ich doch gesagt.", konterte ich keck. "Sollen wir noch einmal?", fragte der Junge. Ich sah kurz auf die Uhr, über dem Fernseher. "Lieber nicht, es ist schon ziemlich spät." "Och bitte, ein letztes Mal. Ich lasse dich auch gewinnen.", bat Mokuba, mit großen Augen. Diesem typischen Kinderbettelblick, dem kein Mensch widerstehen kann. Auch ich nicht. "Also gut. Ein letztes Mal, aber du lässt mich nicht absichtlich gewinnen, klar?!", gab ich ernst nach. "Glasklar!", nickte Mokuba eifrig.  
Dann fingen wir eine neue Runde an. Erst war ich noch voll dabei, aber dann blieb mein Blick auf Mokubas lachendem Gesicht hängen. Irgendwie war das hier nicht okay, eigentlich müsste hier Kaiba sitzen und mit ihm spielen. Nicht ich, dachte ich betrübt und sah auf den Controller in meinen Händen. Der kleine Junge hatte mir vor diesem Spiel, die anderen gezeigt, welche sein Bruder ihm geschenkt hatte. Dabei hatte er sich so fröhlich angehört und auch jetzt sah er überglücklich aus. Doch füllten Geschenke, wirklich die leere im Herzen? Wohl kaum, das wusste ich nur zu gut. "Hey, der 30. Sieg. Angel, das müssen wir noch mal üben!", bemerkte Mokuba plötzlich lachend. Ich lächelte leicht. "Sicher, aber nicht mehr heute.", bestimmte ich fest. "Jetzt geht es ins Bett." "Okay.", murmelte Mokuba und zog eine Schnute, während er am Bett seinen Schlafanzug anzog. Ich schmunzelte amüsiert, wand mich dann aber wieder dem wegräumen der Konsole zu. "Du Angel? Spielst du morgen auch wieder mit mir?", fragte der Junge treuherzig und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke. "Wenn dein Bruder nichts dagegen hat. Natürlich gern.", antwortete ich sanft. Darüber freute sich Mokuba und kuschelte sich zufrieden in die Decke. Wir wechselten anschließend noch ein paar fröhliche Worte und bekamen so gar nicht mit, wie die Zimmertür einen Spalt geöffnet wurde, aber so gleich auch wieder leise geschlossen.

Am nächsten Morgen lachte die Sonne in voller Stärke auf die Privatinsel hinab. (Info von Mokuba .) Und der Himmel und das Meer kämpften um das beste Azurblau, was sie zu bieten hatten.  
Meine Laune war genauso gut, wie das Wetter und während ich unter der Dusche stand und mir das klare warme Wasser den Körper runter lief. Ließ ich den gestrigen Abend noch mal Revue passieren. Denn da war doch so einiges geschehen. Erst meine Bekanntschaft mit Kaori, dann die mit Seto Kaiba und Mokuba Kaiba. Bei den Gedanken an den älteren der beiden Brüder, stieg mir eine sanfte röte auf die Wangen und das lag sicher nicht am Wasser. Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Ich befand mich wirklich im Haus, des Mannes, der mein Herz höher schlagen ließ. Allein bei der Vorstellung an seine imposante Gestalt, erreichte mein Puls Höchstrekorde. Die langen Beine, die schmalen Hüften, die breiten Schultern, die blauen kühlen Augen... Augenblick. Kühle blaue Augen? Sofort fiel mir die Auseinandersetzung wieder ein. Ich hatte mich wirklich daneben benommen. Aber so war ich nun mal. Sehe ich meiner Meinung nach etwas ungerechtes, gerate ich sogleich in rage.

Doch mit der Diskussion fiel mir auch sein Griff um meinen Arm wieder ein. Seine Berührung war nicht gerade behutsam gewesen, aber so jetzt im Nachhinein, hatte sich auch nicht wirklich wehgetan. Nein, aber was war es dann noch mal gewesen? Genau, es war viel mehr ein prickelndes Gefühl gewesen. Und seine Hand war wunderbar warm gewesen, gar nicht kalt, so wie sein Blick. Seufzend schloss ich die Augen und meine Fantasie, spiegelte die verrücktesten Bilder wieder. Was wohl wäre, wenn mich diese Hand bzw. Hände sanft und zärtlich berühren würden. Erschrocken hielt ich die Luft an und öffnete meine Augen wieder, dann stellte ich schnell den Duschstrahl auf kalt. Bevor meine Fantasie noch allzu gefährliche Gewässer betrat. (Und die Geschichte nicht mehr Jugendfrei wird g)  
Die kühlen Wasserstrahlen pieksten in meine Haut und holten mich Vollendens zurück in die Realität. Nach einer weiteren Minute drehte ich energisch den Hahn ab und trat aus der Dusche. Dann schnappte ich mir ein großes weißes Handtuch und wickelte es um meinen Körper.

Als nächstes ging ich zum Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und wischte, mehr schlecht als Recht den Wasserdunst von der Scheibe, ehe ich prüfend mein immer noch leicht erhitztes Gesicht betrachtete. "So ist es richtig, Ayane. Du hast überhaupt kein Recht, auf solche Gedanken. Denk immer daran wie sehr du sie hier alle belügst!", schalt ich mich selber und nickte nachdrücklich.  
Im Schlafzimmer trocknete ich mich schleunigst an und schlüpfte in meine Unterwäsche. Darüber zog ich ein Lachsfarbenes Jeanskleid an. Welches vorne zu geknöpft wurde. Danach begutachtete ich zufrieden mein Aussehen im großen Wandspiegel, links neben der Zimmertür. Meine Haare waren zwar noch feucht, aber bei der Wärme draußen, würden sie ohnehin schneller Lufttrocknen.

Kurz darauf klopfte es stürmisch an der Tür und Mokuba platzte hinein. "Guten Morgen, Angel. Kommst du Frühstücken? Auf der Terrasse ist bereits alles gedeckt!", platzte er zur Begrüßung hervor. "Morgen Mokuba. Sofort, ich muss nur noch meine Schuhe anziehen.", entgegnete ich amüsiert und schlüpfte in die schwarzen, recht zierlichen Riemchensandalen. Dann wurde ich auch schon zur Terrasse geschliffen.  
Wo ein reichlich gedeckter Tisch stand. "Er ist nur für zwei gedeckt. Was ist mit deinem Bruder?", fragte ich verwundert. "Seto hat bereits gegessen. Er arbeitet bereits wieder.", erwiderte der Kleine und schnappte sich ein Brötchen. "Los bedien dich. Ich will dir gleich noch den Rest meiner Spielesammlung zeigen!", lachte er fröhlich. Ich nickte lächelnd und tat wie mir geheißen.

Gerade wollte ich in mein mit Aprikosenmarmelade bestrichenes Brötchen beißen, als Kaori mit einem Herrn in gesetztem Alter die Terrasse betrat. "Einen schönen guten Morgen. Ihnen beiden.", lächelte Kaibas Sekretärin. "Darf ich Doktor Kenjiro Kubota vorstellen? Er soll dich untersuchen, Angel." Ich ließ vor Schreck beinahe mein Brötchen fallen. Ein Arzt?! Meine Güte, das musste ich gestern gar nicht richtig mitbekommen haben. Oh nein, der würde mein falsches Spiel doch sofort durchschauen. In mir stieg unglaubliche Panik auf und meine Hand zitterte, als ich sie ihm zur Begrüßung reichte. "Guten Tag." Stotterte ich nervös. Der grauhaarige Arzt, beugte sich leicht zu mir vor und seine grünen Augen, lächelten mich durch die dicken Brillengläser gutmütig an. "Na na. Sie brauchen doch keine Angst zu haben. Ich will nur kurz schauen, ob alles soweit heile ist.", bemerkte er ruhig. "Sollen wir die Untersuchung auf ihrem Zimmer durchführen?" Ich nickte zaghaft und folgte ihm und Kaori langsam.

Auf der gesamten Strecke, fühlte ich mich wie auf dem Weg zum Schafott. Klasse Ayane, gleich ist dein Leben vorbei, dachte ich panisch und wäre am liebsten aus dem Haus gestürmt. Doch wohin dann? Bis zur nächsten Insel waren es etliche Meilen, viel zu weit also. Ich hatte schon immenses Glück gehabt überhaupt hier lebend gestrandet zu sein.

Bei der Untersuchung ließ uns Kaori allein und alles lief reibungslos ab, bis... Äußere und Innerliche Verletzungen sind so wie es aussieht keine vorhanden. Da hatten sie reichliches Glück, junge Dame.", lächelte der Arzt freundlich. "Aber ich habe auch das von ihrem Gedächtnisverlust gehört...nun ich kann nicht wirklich..." Ich hielt während dieser Worte gespannt die Luft an. Doch im selben Augenblick sprang die Zimmertür auf und Kaiba kam herein. "Können sie nicht anklopfen?!", empörte ich mich und drückte das Kleid, welches ich noch nicht dazu gekommen war es wieder anzuziehen, an meine Brust. Seto jedoch ignorierte mich völlig und wand sich dem Arzt zu. "Wie sieht's aus?", fragte er direkt. Dr. Kubota schien seine kurze Art sich auszudrücken, gewohnt zu sein. Denn er antwortete genauso kurz: "Körperlich ist alles bestens." "Und das andere?" "Nun, zum Gedächtnisverlust, kann ich nicht viel sagen. Es besteht durchaus eine Möglichkeit dazu. Schließlich wissen wir nicht, was ihr widerfahren ist. Bevor sie bei ihnen landete Mr. Kaiba. Und dann gibt es auch noch verschiedene Arten der Amnesie. Zum Beispiel, bei der einen vergisst der Patient alles, bei der andern nur das, was kurz zuvor passiert ist und wiederum bei einer anderen, vergisst er bzw. sie alles außer ihrem Namen.", erklärte der Arzt ernst. "Und bei ihr sieht es also nach der ersten aus." Meinte Seto abschätzend und ließ seinen Blick ausdruckslos kalt über meine Gestalt wandern. Was mich unbewusst dazu veranlasste, das Kleid noch enger an mich zu drücken. Dr. Kubota zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich. Ich bin kein Gehirnspezialist. Ich kann nur sagen, was ich während meines Studiums gelernt habe. Aber wenn sie möchten, nehme ich sie gerne mit nach Domino." "Nein! Ich werde sie bei mir behalten. Außerdem kehre ich selber nächsten Dienstag zurück.", meinte Kaiba bestimmt. Der Arzt nickte. "Wie sie wollen. Dann verabschiede ich mich nun. Auf wieder sehen, Angel. Der Name passt wirklich zu ihnen.", lächelte er sanft und ging dann. Ich selbst war zu verblüfft, um zu irgendeiner vernünftigen Antwort fähig zu sein. Selbst Kaibas prüfender Blick ließ mich kalt. Ich war viel zu erleichtert. Das ich auch für die nächsten Tage vorerst sicher wäre.

Vor der Haustür:

"Dr. Kubota, eine Sekunde!", rief Kaiba scharf. Der Arzt drehte sich zögernd um. "Ja, Mr. Kaiba?", fragte er unschuldig. "Sie werden das Mädchen nicht melden. Kapiert?", sagte der Jungunternehmer harsch und sah auf den älteren Herrn, der ein gutes Stück kleiner als er war, herab. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon sie reden.", wich dieser nervös aus. "Sicher.", spottete Kaiba und seine Augen wurden zu schlitzen. "Sie können vielleicht kleine Mädchen und andere hinters Licht führen. Aber nicht mich. Man sieht ihnen die Gier auf die zwei Millionen Yen, die als Belohnung für Ayane ausgesetzt sind, sehr gut an." Der Arzt schluckte hart. "Ayane? Meinen sie etwa Angel?", bemerkte er. Bei Kaibas Blick fiel einem nur noch das ein Wenn Blicke töten könnten´. Denn dann wäre der alte Mann jetzt sicher umgefallen. "Sie brauchen sich gar nicht dumm stellen. Ich warne sie! Sollten sie das Mädchen verraten. Werden ihnen auch die zwei Millionen, keine Freude bereiten.", zischte Seto frostig. Der Arzt wurde um einige Zentimeter kleiner, schließlich war der junge Mann ihm gegenüber dafür bekannt, nicht zu bluffen. "Nun. Ich denke wir haben uns verstanden. Sie können gehen.", entließ Kaiba den Arzt kalt und beobachtete den Mann, bis er hinter der Toreinfahrt verschwand.  
Dann schloss er mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben die Haustür. Wie er solch Geldgierige alte Knacker hasste. Aber was ihn am meisten wurmte, war die Tatsache dass er diese kleine Nixe schon wieder geschützt hatte. Das war sonst überhaupt nicht sein Stil.

Schon als er längst wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer saß, grübelte er darüber nach. Lag es vielleicht an ihren strahlend braunen Augen, die egal in welcher Stimmung, ihre tiefe Traurigkeit nicht verbergen konnten? Oder dieses undefinierbare Gefühl, was er stets in ihrer Nähe spürte? "Egal, beides ist ziemlich störend und nicht erwünscht.", sagte sich Kaiba energisch und richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, wieder seiner Arbeit zu...

Fortsetzung folgt...

Okay hier ist vorläufig Schluss und bis zum nächsten Kapitel kann es noch um einiges länger dauern. Da ich mich auch noch meine anderen Storys zuwenden muss. Aber ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir bis dahin, weiterhin treu. g  
Also bis dann, und gebt fleißig euer Kommentar ab

Urbena


	4. Ausflug, hoch zu Ross

A Girl for Kaiba

4. Kapitel

Ausflug, hoch zu Ross

Hallöchen, hier haben wir das nächste Kapitel, ich habe die Chara Beschreibungen erweitert, für die die es noch nicht bemerkt haben sollten. War ganz schön schwer, Bilder zu finden die meiner Vorstellung entsprachen. Aber nun genug der Vorrede und viel Spaß beim lesen!

Die nächsten drei Tage verbrachte ich damit mich mit Mokuba zu beschäftigen. Ich glaube so viele Spiele, wie in den drei Tagen hatte ich noch nie gespielt und manche davon kannte ich noch nicht einmal. Aber ich lerne schnell, behauptete Mokuba vergnügt.

Heute war Freitag und wir saßen am Mittagstisch, in diesem düsteren Esszimmer. Wie immer ohne Kaiba senior (Ich nenn ihn nun einfach mal so . ) Der fehlte die letzten Tage überhaupt bei jeder Mahlzeit. „Das ist allein meine Schuld. Er ist sicher noch wütend auf mich", seufzte ich niedergeschlagen. „Ach was. Mein großer Bruder arbeitet sicher nur sehr viel", meinte Mokuba fest, aber eine kleine Bedrücktheit ließ sich nicht verbergen. Was mir im herzen wehtat, denn inzwischen hatte ich auch den kleinen Kaiba darin eingeschlossen und meine Lüge lastete immer schwerer auf meinen Schultern. Deswegen versuchte ich nun das Thema zu wechseln. Was mir auch erfolgreich gelang. „Also was sollen wir gleich machen?" „Hm. Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Duell Monster?", schlug er nachdenklich vor. „Duell Monster? Okay, warum nicht.", entgegnete ich überrascht.

„Kannst du es denn oder soll ich es dir erklären?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Du redest seit gestern von nichts anderem mehr", grinste ich. Mokuba blickte mich verlegen an: „Oh, wahrscheinlich reine Gewohnheit. Das Battle City Turnier war halt ziemlich aufregend." Das weiß ich nur zu gut, dachte ich. War selber Teilnehmerin. „Aber das schlimmste waren diese Raritätenjäger. Die waren verdammt gefährlich. Aber gegen Seto hätten sie niemals eine Chance gehabt. Er gehört zu den besten Duellanten die ich kenne" sagte Mokuba mit dem Brustton der Überzeugung. Dem konnte ich nur still zustimmen. Diese Raritätenjäger waren immerhin schuld daran, dass ich aus dem Turnier rausflog, sie hatten mir meine seltenste Karte abgenommen. „Wer hat denn nun eigentlich gewonnen?", fragte ich unschuldig. „Du hast echt alles vergessen was? Das weiß doch ganz Domino", entfuhr es dem Jungen verständnislos. „Tja, tut mir leid", lächelte ich schief.

„Schon okay. Yugi Muto hatte das Battle City gewonnen. Der einzige der in der Lage ist, meinen Bruder zu schlagen. Deswegen sind sich die beiden, seit jeher auch Spinnefeind. Obwohl ich Yugi eigentlich ganz in Ordnung finde. Aber verrate das bloß nicht Seto", schloss er und legte beschwörend den rechten Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. „Ehrensache", versprach ich fest.

Nachdem Essen gingen wir in den Garten. Mokuba gab mir eine Duelldisk und stellte einen mittelgroßen schwarzen Koffer vor mich hin. „Hier. Stell dir ein Deck zusammen. Diese Karten sind zwar nicht so wertvoll, wie Setos aber sie erfüllen ihren Zweck auch2, meinte der junge und schnallte sich seine Disk um. „Hast du schon ein Deck?", fragte ich überflüssigerweise. „Logo. Mein Bruder hat mir beim zusammenstellen geholfen."

„Was! Dann habe ich doch von vornherein keine Chance!", bemerkte ich entgeistert. „Sicher? Er hat mir mal gesagt, es nützt nichts die Karten nur zu besitzen. Man muss sie auch beherrschen", sagte Mokuba gelassen. „Das stimmt wohl", überlegte ich leise. Aber warum gab Kaiba sie ihm dann, dachte ich noch. „Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte der jüngere Kaiba neugierig, als ich mir die Karten im Koffer ansah. „Nein Danke. Lieb gemeint. Aber ich denke das, wenn ich mir die Karten selber aussuche, auch ein Teil von mir mit drin ist", lächelte ich sanft und das war keine Lüge. „Das hat Yugi, glaube ich, auch mal gesagt. Er nannte es, den Glauben ans Herz der Karten", überlegte Mokuba, während ich mir meine karten zusammensuchte. „Dieser Yugi scheint ein ganz dufter Typ zu sein. Den würde ich echt gern mal kennen lernen." „Kannst du sicher, wenn wir wieder in Domino sind", murmelte der Junge. „So ich bin fertig. Auf geht's!", sagte ich und steckte mein Deck in die Duelldisk. Ich hatte Glück gehabt, die meisten Karten aus meinem Deck hatten sich auch in dem Koffer befunden. So benötigte ich nur wenige neue.

Jetzt stellten wir uns gegenüber und machten die Disk startbereit. „Du fängst an", meinte Mokuba. Ich nickte und machte meinen ersten Zug. „Ich beginne mit der Meerjungfrau mit Bogen, im Angriffsmodus und dieser Karte verdeckt", erklärte ich. „Damit beende ich meinen Zug." Nun war Mokuba an der Reihe, er zog und machte seinen Zug. So ging es langsam Stück für Stück weiter. Bis Mokuba nur noch 800 Lebenspunkte hatte und ich 300. (Anmerkung: Ich möchte hier jetzt niemanden mit meinen miesen Duellierkünsten nerven. Tja, ich sollte mal lieber die Augen auf die Duelle werfen und nicht nur auf Seto oder Yami)

„Hey Angel, du bist für eine Anfängerin richtig gut", grinste Mokuba. „Aber mit dieser Karte werde ich gewinnen!", fuhr er fort und spielte die Karte Leogun. „Los greif ihre Hibikime an!" „Sorry Mokuba. Aber die Macht des Spiegels wird mich schützen und deinen Leogun in Staub verwandeln", lächelte ich und deckte meine verdeckte Karte auf. „Och nö. So was fieses, bist du wirklich eine Anfängerin?", rief Mokuba schmollend. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mokuba, wenn das Duell vorbei ist. Kann ich die dann etwas verraten? Du es aber bitte für dich behalten", sagte ich ruhig. Das schien ihn noch etwas mehr zu überraschen. „Klaro. Worum geht's denn?"

„Sofort. Lass uns nur eben das Spiel beenden", wand ich ein und begann meinen letzten Zug. „Da du ja keine Monster mehr auf dem Feld hast, darf ich deine Lebenspunkte direkt angreifen. Also los Hibikime!" Nachdem Angriff sanken Mokubas Lebenspunkte auf Null und er blickte mich verdutzt an. „Du hast gewonnen", begann er, dann grinste er übers ganze Gesicht. „Hähä! Du bist gut. Aber was wolltest du mir nun sagen?" „Immer mit der Ruhe", entgegnete ich gelassen und band mir die Duelldisk ab. Dann ging ich auf ihn zu, wobei mir im inneren immer kribbliger wurde. Hoffentlich war das, was ich jetzt vorhatte wirklich klug. Die Entscheidung, welche ich während des Duells beschlossen hatte, könnte sich als dicker Fehler erweisen. Aber für einen Rückzug war es nun zu spät.

„Okay Mokuba. Ich hoffe ich kann dir vertrauen. Es geht um meine wahre Identität. Im meine damit, meine Vergangenheit. Ich habe sie niemals vergessen", eröffnete ich kühl. „Was! Das musst du mir genauer erklären?", erwiderte der Junge mit großen Augen. „Meinetwegen, also hör zu…", begann ich ruhig und erzählte ihm alles von Anfang an.

Bei Seto:

Der junge Unternehmer, stand mit vor der Brustverschränkten Armen vor dem Fenster, das zum Garten hinaus zeigte und beobachtete seinen Bruder und das braunhaarige Mädchen stirnrunzelnd. Das was er eben zu sehen bekommen hatte, verstärkten seine Zweifel an der völligen Glaubwürdigkeit von ihr. Diese Züge waren zu perfekt durchdacht gewesen um von einem Laien gespielt zu werden. „Chef?" Kaiba drehte sich ruckartig um. „Ah Kaori. Ich habe soeben beschlossen, den Rest des Tages die Arbeit still zulegen. Erledigen sie nur noch dieses Formular, dann haben sie ebenfalls den Rest des Tages frei", erklärte er so kühl wie gewohnt und verließ das Zimmer. Seine blonde Sekretärin sah ihm vollkommen überrumpelt nach. Die Frage die sie sich stellte, war nicht schwer zu erraten. Seit wann hörte Seto Kaiba früher als notwendig auf und das auch noch freiwillig?

Im Garten:

Ich war fertig mit reden und wartete ungeduldig auf Mokubas Reaktion. Dieser saß einfach nur wortlos vor mir im Gras und starrte mich ungläubig an. „Mokuba? Hey, sag doch was?", bat ich beinahe schon panisch. „Ist das wirklich alles wahr?", hakte er zögernd nach. „Ja, leider. Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich gelogen habe.", nickte ich unglücklich. „Oh Mann. Das kann ja noch was werden! Eins sag ich dir allerdings, der Name Angel ist hübscher", grinste er übers ganze Gesicht. „Wie bitte?", jetzt war ich vollkommen perplex. „Du bist gar nicht wütend?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge stand auf und erwiderte: „Zuerst war ich schon erschrocken. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich dir schon. Doch solltest du doch irgendetwas Linkes vorhaben. Erzähl ich Seto alles Haarklein. Dann hast du nichts mehr zu lachen", meinte er und während er sprach, rieb er sich mit dem rechten Zeigefinger unter der Nase. Ich schluckte, nickte aber schließlich lächelnd. „Sicher. Das ist dein gutes Recht", entgegnete ich erleichtert, das er mich nicht sofort verraten würde.

„Du sagtest doch, du reitest gern oder?", fragte Mokuba plötzlich. „Äh. Klar, warum?", ich sah ihn überrascht an. „Dann komm mal mit", lachte er und rannte voraus. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er vorhatte. Also blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Kurze Zeit später blieben wir vor einem Mittelgroßen hohen Holzschuppen stehen. Ich wollte schon fragen, was das war, als ich ein gedämpftes wiehern von innen vernahm. „Pferde?" Mokuba nickte heftig und schob die große Holztür auf.

Als wir eintraten, schlug mir der Geruch frischen Strohs und Hafer entgegen. Der Stall war nicht sehr groß, aber das war eigentlich auch egal. Auf jeder Seite war Platz für zwei Pferde, die auch besetzt waren. „WOW! Sind das alles eure?", fragte ich verblüfft und ging auf die erste Box zu, in der ein Fuchs stand. „Na Logo. Das ist meins!", lachte er und zeigte auf das noch etwas kleiner Pferd neben dem Fuchs. Es war tiefbraun und hatte eine pechschwarze Mähne. „Er ist wirklich wunderschön", sagte ich lächelnd. „Sein Name ist Mangetsu", informierte er mich stolz. „Vollmond?" Mokuba nickte. „Ja, da wurde er geboren. Aber sag, hast du Lust mit mir auszureiten?"

„Aber sicher. Bloß wie? Die Jeans geht zwar, aber ich habe keine passenden Stiefel", bemerkte ich. „Keine Sorge. Welche Schuhgröße hast du?", fragte Mokuba leichthin. „36", antwortete ich überrascht. „Okay, ich bin gleich wieder da!" rief er über die Schulter zurück und verschwand hinter einer Tür, die ich bis dahin gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Schulter zuckend wand ich mich den anderen zwei Pferden zu. Das eine war ein schwarzer Araber, das erkannte ich sofort an der edlen Kopfhaltung. Das andere daneben ein weißer Schimmel. Ich ging auf den Araber zu und ließ ihn an meiner Hand schnubbern, ehe ich ihn behutsam streichelte. Es schien dem Tier zu gefallen, denn es schnaubte zufrieden. „Gefällt er dir?", erklang plötzlich eine kühle Stimme hinter mir. „Oh ja sehr", erwiderte ich verträumt, drehte mich aber auch sofort erschrocken um. Seine Eisblauen Augen waren so intensiv auf mich gerichtet, das ich mir mal wieder sogleich zehn Zentimeter kleiner vorkam.

„Tatsumaki ist wirklich ein prächtiges Pferd. Aber viel zu wild und somit für ein Mädchen vollkommen ungeeignet", meinte Kaiba trocken. Irgendwie ärgerte mich diese Bemerkung, das klang so als wären wir Frauen zu schwach. „Wie dem auch sei. Wegen letztens…" fuhr er fort und ich sah Seto abwartend an. „Nun…ich denke, dir ist inzwischen klar, das du dich zu weit eingemischt hast. Deswegen denke ich, vergessen wir das ganze einfach", schloss er arrogant. Ich widmete mich wieder dem schwarzen Araber und dachte ironisch, Super Kaiba. Wenn das ein Versöhnungsangebot gewesen sein soll. Dann war er aber perfekt getarnt.

„Gut. Wo das nun geklärt ist. Wenn wir schon ausreiten, nimmst du am besten Silver. Sie ist sanftmütig und wird dich garantiert nicht abwerfen", erklärte er frostig und deutete auf die Schimmelstute. Ich musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, wenn er wüsste. Aber wie auch immer, ich war so damit beschäftigt, die Erinnerungslose Reitanfängerin zu mimen und Setos Erklärungen zu lauschen. Das wir gar nicht mitbekamen. Wie Mokuba im Türrahmen stand und uns neugierig beobachtete. Schließlich schien ihm eine Idee zu kommen, denn er grinste von einem Ohr zum andern und kam dann, mit seinem fröhlichen Geplapper auf uns zu.

Eine halbe Stunde später brachen wir auf. Wir ritten nur im Schritt, so konnte ich die Wiesen, an denen wir vorbei kamen, in Ruhe in mich aufnehmen. Obwohl wir erst Frühling hatten, war es verdammt warm und die Wiesen besaßen ein saftiges grün, was nur von einigen Blumen unterbrochen wurde. Es hätte so schön sein können, hier längs zu reiten. Wenn nicht ein gewisser jemand, stocksteif auf seinem Pferd gesessen hätte und nur stur gerade ausgesehen hätte. Ich schielte von der Seite kurz zu Kaiba und seufzte schließlich leise.

Anscheinend hatte er es jedoch gehört, denn jetzt sah er mich prüfend an. „Geht's noch?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Natürlich, warum fragen sie?"

„Nun, weil du eine ziemlich gequälten Eindruck machst", entgegnete er kühl. Für eine Sekunde wurde mir ganz warm ums Herz. Darüber das er mich doch nicht gänzlich zu ignorieren schien. Doch bereits mit der nächsten Bemerkung, stürzte mein erwärmtes Herz in einen eiskalten Bach. „Na ja. Ich dachte nur, da du ja eine Frau bist. Ihr vertragt schließlich, nicht soviel wie wir Männer", meinte Kaiba herablassend. Das Reichte. Ich starrte ihn empört an, erwiderte dann aber so ruhig wie möglich: „Hören sie Mr. Kaiba. Ich bin wirklich gerührt über ihre Besorgnis." Wobei das letzte Wort, vor Sarkasmus nur so troff. „Aber ich bin ein großes Mädchen. Ich bin mir sogar die Schnürsenkel an meinen Schuhen selber." Er verzog seine Lippen zu einem minimalen zynischen Lächeln und wollte gerade was erwidern, als Mokubas Stimme erklang. Der Junge war ein Stück weiter vorne geritten. „Hey Seto! Können wir am Strand entlang reiten? Das haben wir solange nicht mehr gemacht!", rief er. Sein älterer Bruder nickte leicht. „Klasse!", jubelte Mokuba und schlug den Weg runter zum Meer ein. Ich war zuerst leicht verdutzt gewesen, denn um am Strand lang zureiten, dafür schien Kaiba gar nicht der Typ zu sein. „Kommt ihr endlich!", rief Mokuba ungeduldig. „Sofort", entgegnete Seto und wandte sich dann zu mir um. „So kleine no Name. Da du ja ein großes Mädchen bist. Hast du auch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn wir etwas an Tempo zulegen", spottete er Ich verbiss mir eine spitze Bemerkung, sondern meinte nur locker: „Wie könnte ich."

„Gut, also los" befahl er in seinem typischen Kommando Ton, ehe er mit Tatsumaki, erst ins Traben, dann in einen leichten Galopp verfiel. Dieses Tempo behielten wir auch am Strand noch eine Weile bei. Bis Seto (mal wieder) befahl: „Schluss jetzt. Die Tiere müssen verschnaufen." So ritten wir nur noch im Schritt weiter, als Mokuba plötzlich anhielt. „Seto, können wir nicht ein bisschen hier bleiben? Ich habe meine Badesachen dabei", bat er seinen großen Bruder mit Hundeblick. Ich sah das Kaiba ablehnen wollte und ging hastig dazwischen. „Oh ja. Das wäre eine gute Idee. Ich könnte nämlich gut eine kleine Pause gebrauchen!", stimmte ich freudig zu. Seto verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Na schön. Wie die Herrschaften wünschen", murmelte er und glitt vom Rücken des Arabers. Mokuba und ich taten es ihm gleich, wobei sich der jüngere Kaiba sofort aus seinen Jeans und T-Shirt schälte und in seiner Gelbrot gestreiften Badeshorts ins Wasser rannte.

Kaiba setzte sich in den Sand und beobachtete aufmerksam, das Treiben seines Bruders. Ich warf noch einen besorgten Blick auf die Pferde, ehe ich neben Seto trat. „Können wir die Tiere so frei rumlaufen lassen?", fragte ich skeptisch.

„Natürlich. Sie laufen schon nicht weg. Wenn das deine Sorge ist", antwortete er arrogant. „Keineswegs", erwiderte ich kühl. Er sah nun zu mir auf und bemerkte spottend: „Willst du dich nicht neben mich setzen? Oder hast du etwa Angst?"

„Blödsinn. Warum sollte ich auch? Sie haben mir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet", entgegnete ich ehrlich überrascht. „Dann kannst du ja Platz nehmen", meinte Kaiba und eh ich mich versah, hatte er mich am Handgelenk gepackt und neben sich auf den Boden gezogen. „Autsch", ich kniff schmerzhaft die Augen zusammen. „Was?", fragte er belustigt. „Das tut weh verdammt!", fauchte ich zur Antwort. „Tatsächlich? Aber du bist doch in den Sand gefallen", erwiderte er unschuldig. „Pah. Passen sie lieber auf ihren Bruder auf. Er ist schon ziemlich weit draußen", sagte ich ironisch. Kaiba sah aufs Meer und sprang hastig auf. „Mokuba, komm sofort zurück!" schrie er scharf und ging auf das Wasser zu.

Währenddessen war auch der Junge ans Ufer gekommen und erhielt nun eine saftige Predigt von Seto. Wovon ich allerdings leider kein Wort verstand. Aber es schien ziemlich heftig zu sein, denn Mokuba war den Tränen nahe. Er tat mir richtig Leid. Aber dazwischen wollte ich auch nicht gehen, denn ein klein wenig hatte er die Standpauke verdient. Man durfte nicht soweit Rauschwimmen, dafür war die See einfach zu tückisch. Also beobachtete ich die beiden Brüder weiterhin nur still und nachdenklich.

Schließlich ließ ich mich seufzend zurückfallen. Dann schloss ich entspannt die Augen und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich dort gelegen hatte. Aber sehr lange war es sicher nicht gewesen. Als sich plötzlich ein Schatten über meine Person legte. „Du solltest lieber nicht einschlafen, außer du willst einen Sonnenstich abbekommen!", hörte ich Kaibas Stimme kalt zu mir sprechen. Ich schlug zögernd die Augen auf und setzte mich träge aufrecht hin. Inzwischen hatte sich Seto ebenfalls wieder neben mich gesetzt. „Wo ist denn Mokuba?", fragte ich und blickte mich irritiert um.

„Er ist auf Muschelsuche, mit Mangetsu. Das machen die beiden jedes Jahr", antwortete er.

„Aha", hauchte ich bloß leise. Dann schwiegen wir alle beide und hingen unseren Gedanken nach.

Bis Seto die Stille durchbrach. „Ich habe dich vorhin beim Duellieren beobachtet", eröffnete er gleichgültig. Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Ja und?", erwiderte ich jedoch nur. „Nun. Du warst nicht schlecht. Um nicht zu sagen, gut", bemerkte Kaiba gelassen. „Ach tatsächlich?", lachte ich nervös. „Ja. Ich muss sogar sagen, das ich finde, das deine Züge zu durchdacht waren um von einem Anfänger zu stammen", sagte er und sah mich nun direkt mit seinen eisig blauen Augen an. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Dann denke ich hast du bloß ein unglaubliches Talent oder du belügst uns hier alle schamlos, was dein verlorenes Gedächtnis angeht." Ich schluckte hart, jetzt wurde es brenzlig. Mein Herz schlug in einem Rekordtempo, schmerzhaft gegen meine Rippen. Die Worte, die ich nun sagen würde, mussten gut überlegt sein. Oder es wäre alles aus.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nur den Text auf den Karten gelesen", flunkerte ich halbwegs. „Und wie man liest habe ich nicht vergessen."

„Tatsache", bemerkte er trocken.

„Warum fragen sie eigentlich? Wollen sie sich vielleicht mit mir Duellieren?", fragte ich scheinheilig. Woraufhin Kaiba kurz laut auflachte. „Sicher nicht. Das habe ich nicht nötig", antwortete er spöttisch. „Verstehe. Sie haben Angst gegen mich zu verlieren" grinste ich innerlich, aber äußerlich schaute ich todernst drein. Denn diese Bemerkung hatte ich mir nicht verdrücken können. Für eine Sekunde schien er sprachlos, doch dann erwiderte Kaiba herablassend: „Keineswegs. Ich habe nur kein Interesse daran. Du bist wahrlich keine Herausforderung."

„Ach, bin ich das?"

„Korrekt. Du müsstest wissen, dass es keinen gibt. Der mir das Wasser reichen kann", fuhr Seto ungerührt fort. „Irrtum. Ein Mäuschen hat mir geflüstert. Das sie gegen einen gewissen Yugi Muto verloren haben", wand ich im selben Tonfall ein. Seto Kaiba schnaubte verächtlich. „Der Zwerg hatte bloß Glück. Alle Welt weiß, das der Titel eigentlich mir gebührt."

„Selbst wenn. Sie wurden besiegt. Das heißt sie sind nicht unschlagbar", stellte ich sachlich fest. „Glaubst du? Ich denke doch. Aber egal, ich bekomme früher oder später immer was ich will. Wirklich alles", sagte Kaiba und ließ seinen Blick verlangend über meinen Körper wandern. Mir war klar, dass er mich damit nur reizen wollte und er konnte sich gratulieren. Denn es gelang ihm Einwandfrei. Ich sprang hektisch auf und schrie ihn wütend an: „Sie sind wirklich der eingebildetste, herablassendste und arroganteste Mistkerl, der mir je untergekommen ist!"

Zu spät erkannte ich meinen Fehler. Kaibas Gesicht war zwar ausdruckslos. Doch an seinen Augen konnte ich erkennen, wie sehr er in ihm brodelte. Hastig machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zu Silver.

Bevor ich sie jedoch auch nur ansatzweise erreichen konnte. Wurde ich von hinten gepackt und um 180° herumgedreht. Seto hielt mich fest bei den Oberarmen und uns trennte vielleicht gerade man och eine Kinderhandsbreite. „Ich bin deiner Aussage nach also ein Mistkerl, ja? Zugegeben mal was anderes! Aber eins Merk dir von vornherein, kleine no Name. Niemand beleidigt oder provoziert mich ungestraft", zischte er und seine Augen sprühten eisige Funken. Dann senkte er sein Gesicht, Richtung meines. Ich schloss die Augen und spürte seinen warmen Atem auf meinen Wangen.

Unsere Lippen berührten sich beinahe. Als eine fröhlich laute Kinderstimme uns auseinander fahren ließ. Ob Glück oder Pech konnte ich nicht mehr sagen. „Seto, schau mal großer Bruder. Was ich alles gefunden habe!", rief Mokuba aufgeregt und schwenkte eine weiße Tüte in der Luft hin und her. „Gleich Mokuba", entgegnete Kaiba genervt und wandte sich von mir ab und zu ihm hin.

Jetzt bemerkte auch sein kleiner Bruder die angespannte Stimmung. „Ist irgendwas passiert? Wenn ich störe, reite ich schon mal nach Hause!", meinte er ungewohnt Rücksichtsvoll. Seto wollte schon was sagen, doch kam ich ihm zuvor. „Nein, nein. Ich hatte nur was im Auge und dein Bruder war so nett, nach zusehen", log ich ohne rot zu werden. „Aber nun ist alles wieder okay, oder?", fügte ich noch hinzu und sah Seto strahlend an, dessen Blick jedoch eindeutig klar stellte. Das nichts okay war und das wir noch lange nicht fertig waren. „Sicher doch, Mokuba. Kommt lasst uns nach Hause" bemerkte er dann doch nur schlicht und ging zu seinem Pferd…

Fortsetzung folgt…


	5. Ein Albtraum in Stöckelschuhen

A Girl for Kaiba

5. Kapitel

Ein Albtraum in Stöckelschuhen

Hallo, und hier das nächste Kapi. Die Szene im Salon, ist mir besonders schwer gefallen zu schreiben. Da ich normalerweise überhaupt nicht der Typ für solche Szenen bin. Hoffe sie ist mir trotzdem gut genug gelungen. Also dann Viel Spaß!

Wir kamen gerade vom Stall ins Haus, als die Haushälterin auf uns zu geeilt kam. „Wie gut, dass sie wieder da sind. Mr. Kaiba. Sie haben Besuch", sagte die Frau erleichtert.

„Von wem?", fragte er scharf.

„Von Ms. Veronica Graham", antwortete sie leicht. „Sie erwartet sie im Salon."

„Was will die denn hier?", fluchte Kaiba unwirsch und lief an der Haushälterin vorbei, Richtung Salon. Nicht aber ohne sich noch mal an uns zuwenden. „Ihr könnt mitkommen", bemerkte er großzügig und da ich mich nicht sofort in Bewegung setzte, nahm er meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her.

Erst als wir ins Zimmer traten ließ er mich los und ging weiter hinein. Auf einer der zwei Couchen, die in der Mitte des Salons standen, hatte eine junge Frau gesessen. Die war jedoch sogleich aufgestanden, nachdem sie Seto erkannt hatte.

Nun kam sie mit einem dicken Perlweiß Lächeln auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um Kaibas Hals und drückte ihre knallroten Lippen auf seine. Seto ließ das Ganze gelassen über sich ergehen.

Wortlos betrachtete ich das Geschehen und schluckte. „Wer ist das?", fragte ich leise an Mokuba gewandt, der neben mir stand. „Das ist Veronica Graham, amerikanisches Supermodel und Tochter eines Geschäftspartners von Seto", antwortete dieser und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Offensichtlich konnte er sie nicht ausstehen.

Da die beiden noch immer sehr eng beieinander standen, räusperte ich mich verlegen. „Ich möchte ja nur ungern stören. Aber hier ist ein Kind anwesend", sagte ich fest und laut. Jetzt schien mich auch diese Veronica zu bemerken und löste sich von Seto. „Oh. Wer bist du denn?", fragte sie pikiert und begutachtete mich ungeniert. Ich spürte Wut in mir aufsteigen, was fiel dieser Person ein, mich so anzusehen. Aber gut, das kann ich auch, dachte ich grimmig und erwiderte ihren Blick trotzig. Sie war nicht hässlich, aber hochmütig. Das verrieten mir ihre Bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Ansonsten hatte sie lange, glatte schwarze Haare, eine Wespen Taille und ziemlich lange Beine und schmale Füße. Die in ein paar hochhackigen Sandaletten steckten. Das Dunkelblaue Kleid, welches sie trug, verdeckte man gerade so das nötigste und obwohl das Kleid sicher teuer gewesen war, wirkte sie auf mich äußerst billig.

Nachdem ich sie abschätzend gemustert hatte, schielte ich zu Kaiba. Der uns beide belustigt ansah. Doch schließlich bequemte er sich zu einer Vorstellung. (Wenn man es so nennen wollte) „Das ist Angel und sie wohnt zurzeit hier", erklärte er kurz und knapp. Das schien dieses Modepüppchen, äußerst zu erstaunen, denn sie zog eine ihrer perfekt gezupften Augenbraue hoch. „Tatsächlich? Na dann, hoffe ich das wir uns gut verstehen werden", lächelte sie falsch. „Sicher doch", murmelte ich spöttisch.

„Veronica, willst du etwa über Nacht bleiben?", fragte Mokuba entsetzt.

„Ja. Das hatte ich eigentlich vor."

„Tut mir leid. Aber das Gästezimmer ist besetzt", grinste Mokuba gönnerhaft. Veronica bemerkte die Spitze und zielte zurück. „Das ist doch kein Problem. Dann schlaf ich halt bei dir mit, oder Schatz?", säuselte sie lieblich und hängte sich an Kaiba. Dessen Blick ausdruckslos war. Aber ich spürte wie sich alles in mir zusammenzog und würgte hervor: „Würden sie mich bitte entschuldigen? Ich möchte mich gerne frisch machen." Ehe ich hastig das Zimmer verließ und die Stufen hoch rannte.

Ich war fast an meiner Tür, als ich Mokubas Stimme vernahm. „Angel, ist alles okay?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und blickte in ein paar große besorgte Kinderaugen. „Natürlich. Was sollte schon sein?" erwiderte ich lächelnd. „Na ja, du sahst eben so traurig aus", meinte er bedrückt.

„Keine Sorge. Mir geht es wirklich blendend, Mokuba", beruhigte ich ihn gerührt.

„Wirklich?"

Ich nickte nachdrücklich. „Dann bin ich aber froh", atmete der Junge erleichtert aus. „Schön, jetzt solltest du dich allerdings auch waschen. Du bist noch ganz zerzaust", lachte ich vergnügt und zog leicht an seinen Haaren. Mokuba grinste schräg. „Na komm. Ab mit dir", meinte ich fröhlich und schob ihn zu seinem Zimmer. Bevor der kleine Kaiba, jedoch darin verschwand, lachte er vergnügt: „Weißt du was Angel? Mir ist egal, wer du wirklich bist. Ich mag dich total gerne und ich bin mir sicher Seto mag dich auch!" Ich war echt den Tränen nahe, so tief berührten mich seine unschuldigen Worte. Deswegen musste ich schlucken, ehe ich sagte: „Danke. Ich mag dich auch sehr." Dann schloss ich leise die Tür und ging zu meinem Zimmer.

Im Salon:

Als auch Mokuba das Zimmer verlassen hatte, entzog Seto Veronica heftig seinen Arm. „Was willst du hier?", fragte er und setzte sich auf einen der beiden weinroten Sessel neben dem offenen Feuer. Veronica ignorierte die Kälte in seiner Stimme und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Ich habe dich vermisst. Du hast nicht ein einziges Mal angerufen", meinte sie zuckersüß und machte einen Schmollmund. „Ich hatte halt keine Zeit. Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich eine Firma zu leiten", erklärte er schneidend. Die junge Frau ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, sondern drückte sich noch ein wenig näher an ihn. „Trotzdem, hättest du dich melden können", murmelte sie, doch dann kam ihr eine Idee. „Oder hast du eine andere? Etwa diese graue Maus von eben?" Kaiba schwieg. Was sie als Zustimmung ansah. „Also tatsächlich!", hauchte sie mit großen Augen. Seto verzog spöttisch seine Mundwinkel, als er sprach: „Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Selbst wenn, würde es dich gar nichts angehen."

„Glaubst du? Überleg mal, ich bin die Tochter von einem deiner wichtigsten Geschäftspartner. Stell dir vor, mein Vater erfährt, dass wir beide mehr als nur Essen waren. Wie denkst du, wird er reagieren? Euer Geschäft kannst du dann getrost vergessen", flüsterte sie tückisch an sein Ohr. Seto atmete tief durch, nicht aus Angst vor einem womöglich platzenden Vertrag. Nein keineswegs. Viel mehr aus Ekel, vor dieser Frau. Die ihr wahres Gesicht, hinter ihrer hübschen Facette verbarg.

Da Veronica seitlich auf seinen Schoß saß. Fasste er sie am Oberschenkel und zog sie noch ein Stück näher an sich heran. Mit der andern Hand berührte er ihr Gesicht, auf welchem sich nun ein triumphierendes Lächeln widerspiegelte. „Stimmt, was würde er wohl dazu sagen?", meinte er mit seinem Gesicht nah an ihrem. „Wenn ich es mal so bedenke…Wäre er wohl wirklich nicht begeistert, aber sicherlich auch nicht so entsetzt, dass er den Vertrag rückgängig machen würde." Jetzt sah Veronica ihn verdutzt an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Sweetheart, das ist doch ziemlich eindeutig. Er kennt wie jeder andere auch, deinen freizügigen Lebensstil. Oder denkst du ich wüsste nicht, dass du es noch mit anderen Männern treibst? Nur bin ich, für dich, halt der mit dem dicksten Geldbeutel. Hab ich nicht Recht?", bemerkte er anzüglich und schob ihren Rockteil ein Stückchen höher. Die junge Frau schwieg bloß. Was Seto noch mehr anstachelte, sie niederzumachen. „Ja ich hab Recht. Aber ich kann dir eins sagen. Du warst zwar ganz Unterhaltsam, doch ansonsten bist du für mich nichts weiter, als eine hübsche Hülle, ohne den geringsten Funken vernünftigen Menschenverstand. Denn wenn du den besäßest, wärst du niemals hierher gekommen", sagte Kaiba nun wieder kühler und kniff ihr in den Oberschenkel. Woraufhin sie leicht aufschrie. „Was hast du? Ist es nicht das was du wolltest?", fragte er zynisch. Inzwischen war Veronica kalkweiß geworden und versuchte sich von ihm ab zustoßen. Doch Seto hielt sie weiterhin fest. „Lass mich auf der Stelle los", zischte sie. Kaiba zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte kalt: „Wie eure Hoheit wünschen." Dann stieß er sie von sich runter. Veronica taumelte leicht zurück. „Was sollte das?", schrie sie ihn an, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Eine Lehre! Wage es ja nie wieder mich erpressen zu wollen und wehe du beleidigst Angel, jemals wieder. Dann wirst du es bereuen. Denn sie hat mehr Stil, als du ihn jemals haben wirst", konterte Kaiba zornig. „Du nimmst sie ja ganz schön in Schutz. Kann es sein, dass du dich in sie verliebt hast? Deinem Gesicht nach, kann man ja leider nichts aberkennen", erwiderte Veronica sarkastisch.

„Veronica. Verschwinde auf der Stelle! Bis morgen Mittag verlässt du die Insel. Mir ist egal wie, aber komm mir nie wieder unter die Augen. Sonst vergesse ich mich!", befahl Seto und seine Augen sprühten vor Kälte. „Wie du willst. Doch glaub mir, bei der Kleinen wirst du niemals Fuß fassen!", fauchte sie und verließ mit einem lauten Rumms den Salon.

Seto stellte sich vor den Kamin und blickte ins prasselnde Feuer. Sein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren. Veronica hatte das, worüber er sich die letzten Tage stets Gedanken machte, laut ausgesprochen. War das was er in seiner kleinen no Name's Gegenwart fühlte, wirklich Liebe? Ach was, sie zwar ganz nett und hübsch, sogar sehr hübsch. Aber deswegen verliebte er, Seto Kaiba, sich doch nicht gleich. Jawohl und damit erklärte die Sache für erledigt.

Bei Ayane:

An diesen Morgen war ich wie gerädert aufgewacht. Wie hätte ich auch schlafen können, wenn mir im Kopf die ganze Zeit Bilder von Seto und dieser Veronica Graham herumspukten. Und was die beiden wohl taten? Es war schon Krankhaft, wie sehr die Eifersucht an mir nagte. Denn was wird es wohl sonst gewesen sein?

Nun lag ich am Pool und döste vor mich hin. Mokuba hatte Kaiba beim Frühstück dazu überreden können, mit ihm etwas zu unternehmen. Jetzt saßen sie in Mokubas Zimmer und sortierten deren Muscheln. Bei dem Gedanken wie Seto Muscheln sortierte musste ich unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

„Darf ich fragen, was so amüsant ist?", erklang plötzlich eine hochnäsige Stimme. Ich schlug die Augen auf und blickte ins Gesicht von Veronica. (Yep. Sie ist noch immer im Lande v.v) Nicht die, dachte ich genervt, lächelte aber. „Nichts Bestimmtes."

Sie nickte gnädig und setzte sich auf die Sonnenliege neben mir. Dann schwang sie ihre langen Beine elegant auf die Fläche und legte ihre perfekt manikürten Hände auf die Lehne. Sie sah wirklich toll aus und der rote Bikini, hob ihre schlanke Gestalt nur noch mehr hervor.

Ich wand meinen Blick ab und sah an mir runter. Im Gegensatz zu ihr wirkte ich in meinem schwarzblauen Bikini, eher unscheinbar und das wurmte mich. „Woher kommst du eigentlich?", wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „Äh. Ich weiß nicht. Kaiba hat mich vor gut einer Woche am Strand gefunden. Ich erinnere mich an gar nichts mehr", antwortete ich zögernd.

„ECHT? Das muss dich ja fürchterlich quälen! Also mich würde es wahnsinnig machen, nicht zu wissen wer ich bin und woher ich komme!", entfuhr es er entsetzt.

„Na ja…" Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Veronica redete bereits wieder weiter. „Du hast wirklich großes Glück gehabt, hier gelandet zu sein."

Ich nickte. „Ja, da hast du wohl Recht", meinte ich und sah sie an.

„Ich kann mich auch glücklich schätzen. Ich wusste ja von Anfang an. Das Seto der Richtige für mich ist", lächelte sie verträumt. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Na, Seto und ich sind verlobt", antwortete sie mit Unschuldsmiene. Ich hatte im selben Augenblick das Gefühl, man hätte mich in die Arktische See geworfen. So schwer traf mich diese Aussage. „Na dann. Meinen Glückwunsch", quetschte ich wie gelähmt hervor. „Danke", strahlte Veronica, dann sah sie auf ihre Uhr. „Huch. Doch schon so spät. Ich muss los. Man holt mich nachher gleich ab. Also bis dann, war nett dich kennen zulernen", meinte sie zuckersüß und ging am Beckenrand entlang, zurück zum Haus. Ich saß noch immer, wie vom Blitz getroffen, auf meiner Sonnenliege und bekam so auch nicht mit. Wie sie Schadenfroh grinste.

Beim Mittagessen, saß ich wieder neben Seto. Ich musste mich arg dazu zwingen, zumindest etwas zu mir zu nehmen. Zu tief lag noch der Schmerz, über die Neuigkeit von heute Morgen. Mokuba widerrum stopfte das Essen munter und glücklich in sich hinein. „Mokuba schling nicht so. Sonst wird dir bloß schlecht", sagte Kaiba mit leichter Belustigung.

„Aber ich muss doch viel Essen, wenn ich so wie du werden will", entgegnete Mokuba überzeugt. Nun musste Seto lächeln und er erwiderte liebevoll: „Dein Eifer ehrt mich zwar. Aber du solltest lieber so bleiben wie du bist." Ich beobachtete die beiden still. Kaiba sah richtig süß aus, wenn er so lächelte. Ich wünschte er würde es öfter tun. HA, Wunschdenken, dachte ich sarkastisch. Außerdem vergiss nicht, er ist bereits vergeben.

Was mich nun auch zu einer Frage verleitete. „Eine Frage. Wo ist eigentlich Veronica?", fragte ich arglos. Als Kaiba mich nun ansah, war seine Miene wieder ausdruckslos kalt. „Ich hoffe doch mal. Das dieses Weibsbild weg ist", antwortete er eiskalt. Holá! Das haute mich jetzt doch um. Sprach man etwa so, über seine zukünftige Ehefrau? Na dann, sollte ich das mit meinem Glückwunsch lieber lassen, dachte ich und wünschte später, ich hätte es nicht getan. Denn so hätte ich uns einige Probleme erspart.

Das passierte alles an einem Sonntag. Am nächsten Tag unternahmen wir noch ein Picknick zu dritt. Wobei Kaiba sonderbarerweise äußerst zu vorkommend war. Doch blieb ich ihm gegenüber distanziert. Schließlich war er verlobt, so weh der Gedanke auch tun mochte.

Dienstagmorgen brachen wir frühzeitig auf. Die Fahrt bis zum Festland würde drei Stunden dauern und mir wurde immer mulmiger, je näher wir der Stadt Domino kamen. Ich stand mit auf dem Geländer gelehnten, überkreuzten Armen vor der Reling und starrte betreten ins Meer. „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?", hörte ich Kaori neben mich treten. Ich sah lächelnd hoch. „Nein, nein. Alles okay. Ich mache mir nur Gedanken darüber wie es nun weitergehen soll", erklärte ich seufzend. „Verstehe. Du hast Angst. Aber keine Sorge, das wird schon", versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen. „Das hoffe ich. Ich habe Angst, dass mich Kaiba, nachher gleich irgendwohin abschiebt. Alleine wäre ich ziemlich verloren", entfuhr es mir ängstlich und ich hatte wirklich Angst. Ich wollte und durfte unter keinen Umständen meinen Verwandten in die Hände fallen. Kaori sah mich aufmerksam in mein blasses Gesicht, dann lächelte sie sanft und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Keine Angst Angel. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass das nicht passieren wird. Ich weiß, das viele Mr. Kaiba für ein gefühlloses Monster halten. Aber wenn dem wirklich so wäre, hätte er dich doch sicher nicht bei sich behalten. Sondern dich gleich vom Arzt mitnehmen lassen, oder?"

„Klingt einleuchtend", murmelte ich.

„Also Kopf hoch", meinte sie aufmunternd und wollte wieder an ihre Arbeit. „Ach Kaori…!", reif ich hastig. Sie drehte sich fragend um. „Danke", sagte ich nur.

„Gern geschehen", winkte sie lässig ab und ging zurück unter Deck.

Ich widerrum wand mich wieder dem Meer zu und ließ meine Gedanken dahin schweifen. Ich wünschte mir von ganzen Herzen, dass Kaori Recht behielt.

Bald darauf legte die Yacht am Hafen von Domino an.

Dort wartete bereits an Land, eine lange schwarze Limousine. Nachdem das Gepäck verladen und Kaori sowie Mokuba eingestiegen waren. Fehlten nur noch Seto und ich. „Willst du nicht einsteigen?", fragte er kühl. „Darf ich denn?", entgegnete ich nervös.

„Würde ich sonst noch hier stehen und warten?", erwiderte Kaiba barsch, half mir dann aber doch beim einsteigen.

Sobald auch er saß, setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung. Die Limousine war innen mit Teakon hölzern verkleidet und die Sitze waren mit einem edlen Leder bezogen.

Ich saß direkt neben Kaiba und wurde mir seiner Nähe zunehmend bewusster. Ihm so Nahe und doch so Fern zu sein, glich einer furchtbaren Folter. Zum Glück schien er mein inneres Gefühlschaos nicht zu bemerken, denn seine Miene war so kalt wie eh und je.

„Wisst ihr was!", meldete sich Mokuba auf einmal zu Wort. Kaori, Seto und ich sahen ihn überrascht und fragend an. „Nun, warum werden du, großer Bruder, und Angel kein Paar. Sie passt viel besser zu dir, Seto. Als diese dumme Veronica", erzählte der Kleine unschuldig. Kaori widmete sich schmunzelt wieder ihrem Buch, während Kaiba empört ausrief: „Mokuba, also wirklich!" Ich selber drehte mein Gesicht verlegen zum Fenster und schwieg.

„Warum ist doch wahr!" Veronica ist doch bloß eine aufgedonnerte Pute", grummelte Mokuba und schmollte. Darauf erwiderte Kaiba nichts. Was mich wieder mal wunderte. Verhielt man sich wirklich so, wenn man vorhatte, die Person die beleidigt wurde, zu heiraten?...

Fortsetzung folgt…


	6. Sekretärin werden ist nicht schwer

A Girl for Kaiba

6. Kapitel

Sekretärin werden ist nicht schwer…

Hallo und Willkommen zu meinem nächsten Kapitel! Vielleicht werden viele am Ende denken, dass der Titel nicht passt. Aber ich fand ihn recht amüsant, und besser als ein Teil 1 und Teil 2. Na ja, genug gelabert. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Sie Sonne schien mir genau ins Gesicht, so dass ich mich grummelnd zur anderen Seite drehte. „Angel, jetzt steh endlich auf! Wir wollen doch gleich in die Stadt einkaufen!" Hörte ich eine laute Kinderstimme. „Später… ich will noch schlafen", murmelte ich müde.

Da kein Kommentar zurückkam, dachte ich Mokuba hätte aufgegeben. Doch ich sollte so gleich spüren, wie sehr ich mich geirrt hatte. Denn er schmiss sich mit voller Wucht auf mich drauf. „Steh endlich auf!", rief er quietsch vergnügt und er bekam was er wollte. Ich fuhr ruckartig hoch. „Meine Güte, Mokuba. Wo hast du gelernt jemanden so brutal zu wecken", nuschelte ich noch im Halbschlaf und rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen. Der Junge grinste nur keck und zog mir mit einem Ruck, die Roséfarbene Decke weg. „So auf! Auf! Die Boutiquen warten!", lachte er und hüpfte herum.

Also quälte ich mich aus dem aus Mahagoni bestehenden Himmelbett und tapste in das daneben liegende Badezimmer, welches aus Carrara-Marmor bestand. Ich drehte den vergoldeten Wasserhahn am Waschbecken auf und klatschte mir das eiskalte Wasser ins Gesicht. Sofort war ich hellwach.

„Hier, das kannst du heute anziehen", meinte Mokuba und kam mit einem Tannengrünen Leinenkleid ins Bad. „Aha", war das einzigste was ich dazu sagte.

„Was ist willst du dich nicht umziehen?"

„Doch schon, aber würdest du bitte rausgehen."

„Hast du Angst, ich schau dir was weg? Hey, ich bin erst dreizehn und nicht mein Bruder", grinste Mokuba frech.

„So wie du das ausdrückst. Klingt das, als wenn dein Bruder ein Spanner wäre", bemerkte ich trocken.

„Echt? Ich meinte eher den Altersunterschied", schmunzelte er.

„Was du nicht sagst. Aber jetzt raus hier. Egal ob dreizehn oder neunzehn", befahl ich in gespielt strengen Ton und schob ihn aus dem Badezimmer.

Nachdem ich fertig angezogen und gewaschen war. Gingen wir gemeinsam runter in den Speisesaal. Dabei konnte ich mich noch immer nicht an den Korridoren satt sehen. Die Wände waren mit selten Hölzern verkleidet und den Boden belegten teure Veloursteppiche. An den vom Boden bis zur Decke gehenden Fenstern hingen Brokatvorhänge.

Aber auch der Speisesaal war wunderschön und nicht so düster, wie auf der Insel. Die Wände waren hier in einem Vanillieton angestrichen und der Boden mit holzartigen Linoleum überzogen. Die Möblierung bestand hier aus dänischem Kiefer und wirkte äußerst einladend. Am Tisch selber hatten sechzehn Personen Platz.

Als wir eintraten, saß Seto bereits am Tisch und tippte auf seinem Laptop herum. Workaholic, dachte ich ironisch. „Sieh an, auch endlich auf?", begrüßte mich Kaiba kühl, sah allerdings nicht auf. „Ihnen auch einen Guten Morgen!", erwiderte ich säuerlich. Dann setzten Mokuba und ich uns in derselben Konstellation an den Tisch, wie auf der Insel. Der schwarzhaarige Junge machte sich sofort übers Essen her und begann zu frühstücken. Nun klappte auch Seto seinen Laptop zu und wand sich seinem Frühstück zu. „Warum habt ihr überhaupt solange gebraucht? Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag auf euch warten", sagte Kaiba kalt.

„Wir hatten noch eine kleine Diskussion über dreizehn bzw. neunzehn jährige Spanner", platzte es aus Mokuba hervor. Ich verschluckte mich beinahe an meinem Brötchen. „Bitte was?", Seto ließ seinen Blick entgeistert zwischen seinem Bruder und mir hin und her wandern. „Würdet ihr vielleicht die Güte haben, mir das genauer zu erklären?" Ich lief rot an und schwieg. Doch Mokuba war schon wieder auf Zack und plapperte gutgelaunt drauf los: „Ich habe ihr nur was zum anziehen gegeben. Und da hat Angel gemeint, ich solle aus dem Bad gehen, so lange sie sich umzieht." Kaiba nickte zustimmend. „Tja daraufhin habe ich sie gefragt, ob sie Angst hat. Das ich ihr was wegschauen könnte", fuhr er unschuldig fort. Bis dahin war Setos Blick völlig ausdruckslos geblieben, während mir die ganze Sache immer peinlicher wurde. Der Hammer sollte ja erst noch kommen, von dem ich hoffte, Mokuba würde ihn für sich behalten. „Und weiter?", hakte Kaiba kühl nach. „Na ja, ich habe gemeint. Das ich doch erst dreizehn bin und nicht du!", fügte der Junge lässig hinzu. Für einen Augenblick war Setos kalte Facette verrutscht, anscheinend hatte er es auch falsch verstanden. „Soll das heißen, ich bin ein Spanner?", zischte Kaiba verärgert. Mokuba bekam große Augen und biss flink in sein Brötchen um nicht antworten zu müssen. Vielen Dank Mokuba, dachte ich finster. „Das sagte ich auch erst", begann ich zaghaft und fing mir dafür einen forschen Blick ein. „Aber…Ähm. Das war nur ironisch gemeint und ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, das Mokuba auf den Altersunterschied anspielte", setzte ich hastig hinzu und schaute hochrot und verlegen auf meine Hände. Das musste sich jetzt echt hirnrissig angehört haben, dachte ich seufzend und hätte mir nichts lieber gewünscht, als ein Loch im Boden zum verkriechen. Doch so ist es nun mal. Brauch man schon mal eins. Ist keins vorhanden. Vorsichtig schielte ich zu Kaiba, dessen Miene war jedoch nicht das Geringste anzuerkennen.

Wortlos schob er den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. „Kommt ihr beide endlich? Ich hab noch anderes zu tun, als nur hier auf euch zu warten!", sagte Kaiba hart, als er bereits an der Tür zum Esszimmer war. Mokuba und ich nickten kurz und folgten ihm eilig.

Draußen wartete schon dieselbe Limousine wie am Vortag. Wir stiegen ein und fuhren los.

Nach einigen Minuten, hielten wir vor einem riesigen Einkaufszentrum. „Ihr werdet in vier Stunden hier wieder abgeholt", meinte Kaiba kalt. Ich nickte bloß wieder brav und kletterte aus dem Wagen. Draußen musste ich noch einige Minuten auf Mokuba warten, der noch ein paar Anweisungen von Seto erhielt, ich denke zumindest dass es solche waren, denn was sie sprachen verstand ich nicht. Doch kurz darauf stand auch Mokuba neben mir und kaum war die Tür zu, brauste die Limousine wieder davon.

„Kommst du?", fragte Mokuba und lief vor mir her. „Sicher", murmelte ich und ging ihm nach. Drinnen ließ ich meinen Blick staunend umherwandern. Ich war zuvor noch nie in einem Einkaufszentrum gewesen. Wenn ich was haben wollte, wurde es für mich gekauft und meine Kleidung wurde von den größten Designern dieser Welt. Eigens für mich entworfen und genäht. Ein goldener Käfig, wie ich ihn sehr bald empfand. Der Luxus war erdrückend gewesen und dauernd diese Partys. Ach, wie ich dieses Leben hasste. „Angel, komm hier rein!", riss mich Mokubas fröhliche Kinderstimme aus meiner Erinnerung. Dann betraten wir die erste Boutique. „WOW! Die haben hier ja echt tolle Sachen!", schwärmte ich und stürmte auf den ersten Ständer mit Blusen zu.

„Willst du mir etwa weiß machen, du warst noch nie in so einem Geschäft?", fragte Mokuba misstrauisch.

„Leider ja. Das einzigste was ich bisher von der Außenwelt grob kannte, ist meine Schule", erwiderte ich düster.

„So… na dann. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was wir für dich finden!", lachte Mokuba und raste auf einen Ständer mit Röcken zu. Ich folgte ihm schmunzelnd.

Zweieinhalb Stunden später, standen wir dann wieder vor der Boutique. Beide mit jeweils zwei Tüten in den Händen. „Lieber Himmel, dürfen wir überhaupt so viel ausgeben?", fragte ich und dachte, an die gerade genannte Summe für die gekaufte Kleidung. „Sicher doch!", winkte Mokuba ab.

„Na gut. Aber wenn alles vorbei ist. Zahl ich es euch zurück", versprach ich, denn mir war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, ihnen so sehr zur Last zufallen. „Blödsinn. Jetzt komm, du musst noch Schuhe haben", widersprach er und zog mich ins nächste Schuhgeschäft.

Eine Stunde später waren wir auch damit fertig und wir wollten gerade weiter, als mir zwei Männer auffielen.

Schnell packte ich Mokuba und zog ihn mit in eine Nische. „Hey, Angel. Was ist los?", fragte dieser verdutzt. Ich legte einen Finger auf meine Lippen und blinzelte um die Ecke. Da waren sie wieder, ich drückte mich zurück an die Wand und atmete tief durch. „Kannst du die beiden Männer da vorne sehen?", fragte ich zurück.

„Äh, welche? Hier gibt es einige", erwiderte Mokuba ironisch.

„Den kleinen Glatzköpfigen dicken, im Nadelstreifenanzug und den größeren braungebrannten Blonden, im schwarzen Seidenhemd und Sonnenbrille", erklärte ich hastig.

„Die? Klar, kennst du die beiden?"

Was für eine Frage und wie ich die kannte. „Das sind mein Onkel Akira und mein Cousin Tako", informierte ich ihn gequält.

„Was! Die beiden? Kein Wunder das du abgehauen bist", meinte Mokuba trocken. Ich musste leicht lächeln. „Sind sie weg?"

„Moment…Ja, sie sind soeben im Tabakwarenladen verschwunden." Aha, ihren krummen Geschäften nachgehen, dachte ich zornig. „Okay, dann lass uns verschwinden", flüsterte ich und wir rannten los.

Als wir den Ausgang erreichten, waren wir beide gänzlich außer Atem. „Ich bin es zwar gewohnt, dass die Leute vor mir davon rennen. Aber nicht, das sie zu mir gerannt kommen", machte sich eine kalte tiefe Stimme bemerkbar. Ich sah schwer atmend auf und fing an zu strahlen. „Seto. Gott sei Dank!", rief ich erleichtert aus. Ohne zu merken, das ich ihn geduzt hatte. „Sieh an. Seit ihr schon fertig?", fragte er ernst. „Nein. Die Unterwäsche fehlt noch", antwortete Mokuba und verstaute die Tüten in der Limousine. An der bis eben, Seto noch gelehnt hatte. „Ach ja. Dann machen wir beide das schnell. Mokuba braucht offensichtlich eine Pause", erklärte Kaiba und deutete auf seinen Bruder, der sich im Wagen zusammengerollt hatte. „Was aber? Er war doch eben noch hellwach!", entfuhr es mir entsetzt.

„Och. Mein Bruder schläft immer schnell ein und sobald er das tut. Kriegt ihn auch nichts mehr wach", bemerkte Seto und griff nach meiner Hand. „Wo…wo wollen sie hin?", platzte ich heraus und weigerte mich zu laufen. „Sind wir wieder beim sie?", spottete er kühl. „Außerdem habe ich das doch eben gesagt. Wir gehen jetzt Unterwäsche für dich kaufen", fuhr er ungerührt fort und zog mich grob hinter sich her.

„Aber das geht doch nicht!", wehrte ich verlegen ab und hatte garantiert einen knallroten Kopf. So was passierte einen schließlich nicht täglich.

Letztendlich half kein Sträuben und keine Argumente und wir landeten im Geschäft Sweet Dessous´, allein schon der Name schreckte mich ab. Am liebsten wäre ich wieder rückwärts raus, doch das ging nicht. Da erstens, Kaiba noch immer meine Hand hielt und zweitens, eine pralle Verkäuferin auf uns zukam. „Guten Tag. Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?", begrüßte sie uns lächelnd und im typischen Verkäuferinnen Ton. „Das können sie. Wir suchen für die junge Dame hier Wäsche", kam Kaiba sofort zur Sache (Was für ein Ausdruck g) und schob mich vor sich. „Aber gerne doch, in welcher Preislage, darf es denn sein?"

„Das ist egal. Hauptsache es gefällt ihr", meinte Seto kühl und strich mir über die Wange. Das ganze wurde mir zunehmend unangenehmer, also straffte ich die Schultern und meldete mich auch zu Wort: „Am besten wir legen gleich los." Denn umso schneller wir hier raus sind umso besser, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„Von mir aus gerne. Welche Größe benötigen sie denn?", lächelte die Verkäuferin. Nun das war eine gute Frage, ich hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer. Also zuckte ich ratlos die Schultern. „Na ja, das macht doch nichts. Das kriegen wir schon raus", beruhigte sie mich und zückte ein Maßband. „Würden sie bitte ihr Oberteil hochziehen." Mir klappte die Kinnlade runter, das wurde ja immer schlimmer. „Würdest du bitte anfangen. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit und die Dame auch nicht", fügte Kaiba leise an mich und gönnerhaft hinzu. In dem Moment wurde mir klar, dass er das die ganze Zeit geplant hatte. Aus Rache für heute morgen wie ich annahm. So ein… mir fehlten die Worte. „Ihr Freund scheint ungeduldig zu werden!", bemerkte die Frau arglos. Mein Freund! Himmel hilf, so verführerisch der Gedanke normalerweise gewesen wäre, im Moment war einfach nur zum davon laufen. „Das ist nicht mein Freund", erwiderte ich nur gelassen. „Ach so, na dann können wir das auch in der Umkleide erledigen", entgegnete die Verkäuferin hastig. Ich nickte und verschwand in der Kabine, nicht aber ohne noch Kaiba die Zunge raus zustrecken. Er blickte mich daraufhin erst verdutzt dann wütend an.

Nachdem wir schließlich meine Größe bestimmt hatten, ging alles Ruckzuck. Und zwanzig Minuten später gingen wir schon wieder zur Limousine.

„Können sie mir vielleicht mal sagen, was das sollte? Sie wussten genau, was mich dort erwarten würde, oder? Sie sind ein solcher…", rief ich zornig aus, doch Kaiba unterbrach mich barsch: „Ich habe doch gesagt, niemand nennt mich ungestraft Mistkerl. Und für das eben im Laden, kannst du auch noch was erleben." Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen und schnaubte verächtlich: „Lieber Himmel. Sind sie empfindlich." Er wollte schon eine spitze Bemerkung machen, wurde aber vom klingeln seines Handys davon abgehalten.

Während Kaiba telefonierte, stieg ich schon mal ein. Kurz darauf folgte er mir und befahl dem Chauffeur kalt: „Zur Firma."

Inzwischen war auch Mokuba wieder wach. Welch ein Zufall, dachte ich mir sarkastisch. „Warum willst du zur Firma, Seto?", fragte er neugierig.

„Kaori hatte einen Unfall", antwortete Seto entgeistert.

„Oh nein. Und was nun?" Diese Nachricht erschreckte mich nun auch. Denn ich konnte Kaori gut leiden. Kaiba zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das werden wir gleich sehen", erwiderte er arrogant.

„Was ist passiert!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte Kaiba ins Büro. In einem Rollstuhl, neben einem Angestellten, saß Kaori und hatte ihr linkes Bein in Gips. „Sechs Wochen Ruhe, sagt der Arzt", lächelte sie unglücklich.

„Das ist nicht ihr ernst? Wo soll ich auf die Schnelle eine Vertretung finden!", entfuhr es Seto ärgerlich. Ich warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, den er völlig ignorierte, und ging zu Kaori. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich besorgt. „Ach, ganz gut soweit. Nur halt…", ließ sie ihren Satz unvollendet und zeigte auf ihren verhinderten Fuß.

„Dann müssen sie halt Ruhen. Jetzt muss ich nur noch eine passende Vertretung finden", überlegte Kaiba und lief unruhig auf und ab. „Großer Bruder, ich hätte da einen Vorschlag. Wie wäre es mit Angel!", meinte Mokuba begeistert. Seto blieb sofort stehen und sah mich prüfend an. Ich war entsetzt. Was für eine unsinnige Idee. Kaiba war sicher derselben Ansicht. „Aber klar doch. Sie kann das sicher", stimmte Kaori zu. Seto schien stark nachzudenken. Dann blickte er mich wieder an, als er mein entsetztes und abweisendes Gesicht sah. Umspielte ein teuflisches Lächeln seine Lippen. „Sicher. Warum eigentlich nicht. Oder was denkst du, Angel?"…

Fortsetzung folgt….


	7. Sekretärin sein, dagegen sehr

A Girl for Kaiba

7. Kapitel

…Sekretärin sein dagegen sehr!

Schön das ihr wieder dabei seid. Und vielen lieben Dank für die Kommis im letzten Kapitel. Die spornen mich immer wieder mächtig an, weiter zuschreiben. Und ich hoffe, dass ich für dieses nachher auch wieder welche bekommen werde! Aber nun genug genervt, viel Spaß beim weiter lesen!

„So und nun noch diesen Punkt schließen. Perfekt!", lächelte Kaori mich an. Sie hatte sich nach meiner zerschmetterten Niederlage dazu bereit erklärt, mich den Rest des Tages einzuarbeiten. Nun wusste ich soweit, worum es hier überhaupt ging, bescheid und es dürfte eigentlich nichts mehr schief gehen. „Danke Kaori. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie Kaiba sich dazu hat überreden lassen können", seufzte ich erschöpft. „Ist doch ziemlich eindeutig. Er vertraut dir und er mag dich", entgegnete sie schmunzelnd. „Wer's glaubt wird selig. Vielleicht denkt er, mich so am besten überwachen zu können", knurrte ich ärgerlich. Darüber lachte Kaori nur leicht.

„Wie ich sehe sind sie fertig", meinte Kaiba, als er aus seinem Büro raus kam. „Ja. Angel ist wirklich perfekt geeignet um mich zu vertreten. Sie weiß jetzt ganz genau bescheid", lobte Kaori mich. „Gut. Dann machen wir für heute Schluss. Es ist bereits halb acht", bestimmte er kalt. Wir beide nickten erleichtert und standen auf, wobei ich Kaori wohl eher schob.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später, kamen Seto und ich schließlich bei seiner Villa an. Inzwischen war ich todmüde und wäre am liebsten, sofort ins Bett gegangen. Doch da machte mir der werte Herr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Ach ja, ich würde noch gerne etwas mit dir besprechen", erklärte er kühl und deutete mir ihm zu folgen. Ich nickte träge und folgte ihm schweigend.

Als wir sein Arbeitszimmer betraten, schaute ich mich erstmal um. Hellgelbe Wände, dunkelblauer Teppich. Wenn man rein kam, lagen direkt vor einem die Fensterfront und davor der riesige Schreibtisch aus Luzienholz. Links von der Tür, stand ein ledernes Dreiersofa. „Was ist denn noch? Ich bin todmüde!", murmelte ich mürrisch. „Schon! Dabei haben wir es noch nicht mal 21Uhr", spottete Kaiba trocken. „Ja und? Ich bin so was halt nicht gewohnt", fauchte ich gereizt.

„Natürlich nicht. Woher willst du das überhaupt wissen, dass du so was nicht gewohnt bist?", schoss er argwöhnisch zurück. „Ach…Ähm, ich nehme es einfach an. Ansonsten wäre ich doch sicherlich nicht so erledigt", rief ich hastig aus. Verdammt, dicker Patzer! Ich sollte besser aufpassen, was ich in seiner Gegenwart von mir gebe, dachte ich fluchend. „Sicher", behauptete er lässig, behielt seinen Blick trotzdem, weiterhin prüfend auf mir. Mensch guck weg. Das ist mir unangenehm, dachte ich verlegen. Doch den gefallen tat er mir nicht, also musste ich das Thema ändern. „Könnten sie mir dann vielleicht mal verraten. Was sie noch so wichtiges zu sagen haben. Oder muss ich raten?", fragte ich in einem gelangweilten Ton. Der für mich vollkommen untypisch war. Kaiba schien er auch nicht zugefallen, denn bevor ich auch nur irgendetwas richtig registrieren konnte. Hatte er mich an die Wand gedrängt und seine Hand, jeweils rechts und links von mir, dicht neben meinem Kopf, an der Wand abgestützt.

„Achte auf deinen Ton, Nixe!", zischte er und seine Augen funkelten mich wütend, wie zwei kalte Saphire an. Ich senkte den Blick, wäre ich nicht so Müde gewesen, hätte ich dem seinen wohl eher standgehalten. So hielt ich den Mund, während Seto weiterredete: „Ich wollte nur eines klar stellen. Das du Kaori vertrittst liegt nur daran, das ich keine Lust darauf habe, jemand anderen erst Suchen und dann einarbeiten zu müssen. Das würde einfach zu lange dauern und unnötige Zeit kosten."

Ich seufzte still. Der Mann konnte einen wirklich auf die Palme bringen. „Hast du mich verstanden?", fuhr er weiter fort. „Klar doch", entgegnete ich leise und starrte immer noch auf den Boden.

Kaiba gab einen missfallenden Laut von sich, griff mit der rechten Hand unter mein Kinn und hob es an. So musste ich ihm nun, wohl oder übel, direkt in die Augen sehen. „Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, Die Menschen, mit denen man redet, anzusehen?", fragte er ärgerlich. Wenn das eine Fangfrage sein sollte würde ich diesmal garantiert nicht hinein tappen, dachte ich finster und antwortete mir einer Gegenfrage: „Woher soll ich das wissen. Hat ihnen niemand beigebracht, das man mit anderen Menschen auch im normalen Ton reden kann?"

Für einen Augenblick, war in seinen Augen so was wie erstaunen zu lesen, doch sogleich spiegelten sie wieder ihre übliche Eiseskälte wieder. „Nicht das ich wüsste. Aber ich habe gelernt, wie man mit vorlauten Dingern wie dir umgeht", zischte er gefährlich sanft und senkte sein Gesicht zu meinem. Hey, Moment mal, so hatten wir nicht gerechnet, dachte ich erschrocken und drehte blitzschnell mein Gesicht zur Seite. Dann wand ich mich geschickt unter ihm weg. Hastig griff ich nach der Türklinke und drückte sie runter. Doch bevor ich durch die offene Tür verschwinden konnte, ließ mich Setos Stimme innehalten. „Ich will morgen um 7 Uhr aufbrechen. Sei also pünktlich", befahl er kalt. Ich nickte bloß und schloss dann hinter mir die Tür. Um dann auf den schnellsten Wege ins Bett zukommen.

Bei Seto:

Seto hatte sich auf das Sofa gelegt und lässig einen Arm hinterm Kopf verschränkt. Er konnte es nicht glauben, was er da eben beinahe wieder getan hätte. Dieses Mädchen brachte ihn noch um den Verstand. Es war echt unfassbar. Er wusste auch genau, hätte sie den Kopf nicht weg gedreht und so sein Handeln gestoppt. Hätte er persönlich, für nichts garantieren können. Dafür war sein Verlangen nach ihr, indem Moment einfach zu groß gewesen.

Doch warum bei ihr? Selbst bei Veronica hatte er dieses Gefühl nicht gehabt. Dieses Gefühl sie unbedingt haben zu wollen. Sie unbedingt berühren und küssen zu wollen.

Mit einem Mal wurde es ihm schlagartig klar, (denkt er). Natürlich, Angel war eine glasklare Herausforderung für ihn. Während er bei den anderen Frauen, nur mit den Finger hätte schnipsen müssen, um die Schönsten der Schönen zu bekommen. Denn die meisten Wesen des anderen Geschlechts himmelten ihn an, wie liebeskranke Teenager. Logisch, das dass irgendwann seinen Reiz verlor.

Doch, dass es ausgerechnet sie war, störte ihn riesig. Schließlich würde sie ich kürze die Leiterin der Firma sein. Die seit Ewigkeiten als Konkurrenz für ihn galt. Nicht das er Angst davor hätte übertrumpft zu werden, keineswegs. Denn um ihn ein zuholen, benötigte Koshikawa Industrie um einiges mehr biss. Doch den könnte die Firma mir ihr bekommen, so stur und vorlaut seine kleine No Name war. Für eine Sekunde musste Kaiba schmunzeln. Aber warum eigentlich, nichts mit ihr anfangen? Sollte er sich vielleicht zurückhalten, nur weil sie der Konkurrenz angehörte? Nein, Rücksichtsnahme würde nicht zu ihm passen. Außerdem sah er im Moment auch keine andere Möglichkeit um dieses Verlangen, nach ihr los zu werden. „Also kleine Nixe. Noch vor Ende dieses Monats wirst du mir gehören. Das schwör ich dir, so wahr ich Seto Kaiba heiße", grinste er hinterlistig und setzte sich wieder aufrecht. Innerlich hoffte er aber auch, dass es klappen würde. Sonst würden die nächsten Wochen, einfach nur die Hölle werden. (Zur Info, dieser Tag ist der 4. April, könnte vielleicht später weiterhelfen der Geschichte zeitlich folgen zu können)

Bei Ayane:

Das laute schrillen des Weckers, riss mich aus meinem traumlosen Schlaf. Ich schaltete ihn ab und stand auf. Es war gerade mal halb sechs, aber inzwischen hatte ich mich an diese unmenschlichen Zeiten gewohnt. Schließlich arbeitete ich bereits seit einer geschlagenen Woche für Kaiba und jeder neue Tag war eine Tortour.

Nie war er zufrieden. Hier im Formular hatte ich einen Fehler drin, dort fehlte ein Punkt im Bericht. Oder ich hatte den Kaffee zu lasch bzw. zu stark zu bereitet. „Langsam macht er mich wahnsinnig", knurrte ich und rubbelte mich mit einem Handtuch trocken, während ich aus der Dusche stieg.

Aber als wären seine dauernden Beschwerden nicht genug. Kam er mir stets nahe und berührte mich wie reinzufällig. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm eine Komm mir nicht näher, als bis auf zwei Meter´ Frist gegeben. Doch schien mir dies zu radikal, außerdem half er mich immer, meine Fehler zu korrigieren. Und das würde mit so einer Entfernung, doch ziemlich kompliziert werden, oder?

Also versuchte ich ihm gegenüber eine scharfe Distanz zu halten und sicherlich merkte er dies auch, doch sonderlich zu interessieren schien es ihn nicht. Veronica konnte einem fast Leid tun, so einen Schürzenjäger zu heiraten.

Aber auch nur fast. Denn trotz Kaibas unmöglichen Verhaltens, liebte ich ihn noch immer. „Das sollte ich aber besser, schnellstens vergessen. Sonst mach ich mich nur lächerlich", schallt ich mich selber und strich meinen schwarzen Rock glatt. Dann zupfte ich noch etwas an meinem cremefarbenen Seidentop herum und sah dabei unbewusst auf die Uhr. „Oh nein! Kurz vor halb sieben. Nun aber los!", rief ich hektisch und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

„Wird aber auch Zeit", empfing mich Seto und stand von seinem Platz auf. „Es gibt nun mal Leute, die brauchen ihren Schönheitsschlaf", schnappte ich zurück. „Der ist dir auch sehr gut bekommen", erwiderte er gelassen und schaute kühl auf mich herab. „Tja, scheint eins meiner vielen Talente zu sein. Die ich hoffentlich habe", konterte ich ironisch. Er gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich und packte dann meinen Arm. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen. „Komm, es wartet viel arbeit auf mich", bemerkte er und schleifte mich hinter sich her. „Hey! Ich hab noch nicht mal was gegessen!", entfuhr es mir empört. „Selbst schuld. Wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben", gab er ungerührt zurück. „Herzloser Grobian", murmelte ich leise. Was Kaiba aber gehört zu haben schien, denn er quittierte es damit. In dem er mich unsanft in die Limousine schubste. „Aua. Verflucht, was sollte das denn schon wieder?", schrie ich wütend.

„Du hast es eben doch selbst gesagt. Ich bin eben ein Herzloser Grobian", wiederholte er meine Worte. Dann wand er sich den Unterlagen zu, die in einem Ordner steckten. Ich zog eine Grimasse und dann stur aus dem Fenster.


	8. Nur ein Kuss?

A Girl for Kaiba

8. Kapitel

Nur ein Kuss?

Der Fahrstuhl hielt mit einem leichten Ruck und öffnete seine Türen. Ich stieg aus und ging zügig auf den Ausgang zu. „Na, schon zum Lunch?", fragte der Wachmann freundlich. „Ja. Konnte mich diesmal etwas früher absetzen", grinste ich frech und verließ fröhlich summend die Firma.

Aber als ich nach draußen trat, durchlief mich ein frösteln. In meiner Eile hatte ich vergessen meine Jacke mitzunehmen. „Na ja, was soll's", murmelte ich leise, rieb mir die freien Oberarme und schlug schließlich den Weg in Richtung Stadtpark ein.

In der KC:

Kein Stück außer Atem erreichte Kaiba das Erdgeschoß. (Hat eine gute Kondition der Bursche ) Er schritt zum Wachmann und fragte barsch: „Haben sie zufälligerweise gesehen, wohin meine Sekretärin ist?"

„Aber sicher. Sie ist vor gut drei Minuten in die Richtung zum Stadtpark", gab dieser ruhig Auskunft. Das genügte Seto, er stürmte aus der KC und rannte ihr nach. In diesen paar Minuten dürfte sie noch nicht allzu weit gekommen sein.

Bei Ayane:

Nachdenklich ging ich die Straße entlang. Jetzt, wenn ich so darüber nach dachte, überlegte ich schon. Warum ich so einfach abgedampft war. Das war doch wirklich kindisch. Aber sein Verhalten war meistens wirklich unerträglich. Ich hasste es, wenn man mich so herumkommandierte und verplante.

Ja aber auch dieses Selbstgefällige benehmen liebst du an ihm´ flüsterte eine kleine gehässige Stimme in meinem Kopf. Und verdammt noch mal, das war richtig. Ach Mensch, wie sollte man jemanden vergessen, wenn man selbst dessen dickste Fehler liebte? „Ich bin doch echt bescheuert", schimpfte ich ärgerlich. „Wie wahr!", erklang eine zornige Stimme hinter mir und eh ich mich versah, hatte sie mich beim Handgelenk gepackt und zu sich herumgedreht. Durch den Schwung prallte ich gegen die Person und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

„Du bist echt bescheuert", wiederholte Seto wütend meine Worte. „Was fällt dir ein, einfach abzuhauen?" Ich blickte ein wenig verlegen in seine blauen Augen, doch gleich darauf loderte mein ärger über ihn wieder in mir auf und ich konterte: „Was geht es sie an? Damit eins klar ist, ich hab keine Lust mehr darauf dauernd von ihnen herumkommandiert zu werden. Nur damit hier keine Missverständnisse aufkommen, ich arbeite nur für sie weil ich ihnen mein Leben verdanke und weil Kaori krank ist. Aber glauben sie mir, normalerweise hätte ich es gar nicht nötig mich bei ihnen aufzuhalten." Ich hatte mich mal wieder richtig in rage geredet und als ich nun schwieg und in Setos ungerührten Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde mir erst klar, was ich hier eben wieder von mir gegeben hatte. Nämlich zu viel. „So du hättest es also nicht nötig? Woher willst du das denn wissen?", hakte er gefährlich sanft nach. Ich schluckte hart. Verflucht, das war ein dummer Ausrutscher. Ausrutscher? Korrektur Ayane, das war eine Gletscherverschiebung, schlug ich mich selber gegen die nächste Mauer. „No Name, ich warte", meinte Seto nun ungeduldiger. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und blickte zögernd zu ihm auf, doch ehe ich auch nur einen vernünftigen Satz beginnen konnte. Gab mein Magen ein höchst peinliches Grummeln von sich. Was mich allerdings ungeheuer erleichterte, denn nun hatte ich eine perfekte Ausrede. „Da hören sie es selbst. Ich habe schließlich seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr gegessen", schimpfte ich wie ein Rohrspatz.

„Dann komm. Du hättest doch einfach was sagen müssen", schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf und berührte meinen Arm. „Du bist ganz kalt. Kein Wunder wenn du nur mit einem Seidentop raus gehst", fügte er spöttisch hinzu, legte dann aber seinen Mantel um meine Schultern.

Erstaunt sah ich zu ihm auf. Doch er beachtete mich bereits nicht weiter. Sondern lotste mich in ein Restaurant, welches nicht weit entfernt lag.

Als wir eintraten kam sogleich ein Kellner auf uns zu und deutete uns, nachdem Kaiba ihm die Gästezahl genannt hatte, ihm zu folgen. Der Kellner führte uns in die hinterste Ecke des Lokals und legte zwei Speisekarten auf den Tisch.

Dann verschwand er eiligst, sobald wir ihm die Getränkebestellung aufgegeben hatten. Danach griff ich nach einer Karte und begutachtete die Auswahl. Wobei ich mehr oder weniger zugeben musste, dass die Namen der hier angebotenen Gerichte böhmische Wälder für mich waren. Sowie es aussah, musste ich mein Gegenüber wohl um Hilfe bitten. „Hast du Probleme mit der Karte?", fragte Kaiba süffisant und blickte zufrieden in mein hilfloses Gesicht. Was meinen trotz wieder aufflackern ließ, ich setzte mich kerzengerade auf meinen Stuhl zurecht und erwiderte arrogant: „Weder noch. Die Auswahl ist nur nicht gerade klein"

„Verstehe", bemerkte er trocken und sah wieder in seine Karte. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er mir kein Wort glaubte.

Nach einigen Minuten erschien der Kellner wieder mit den Getränken. „Haben die Herrschaften, sich schon entschieden?", fragte er abwartend. „Ich denke schon. Ich nehme einmal den Una ensalada de langosta", erklärte Seto kühl. Der Kellner nickte und schrieb es auf seinen Block, ehe er zu mir schaute. „Ähm ja. Und ich nehme das hier, dieses Sopa de tortuga", sagte ich schnell und tippte auf eins der Gerichte. Zwar machte der Kellner große Augen, kritzelte die Bestellung aber hurtig auf seinen Block. Auch Kaiba sah mich merkwürdig an, was ich nun überhaupt nicht verstand. „Ist irgendetwas?", fauchte ich leise. Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf und sagte: „Keineswegs. Nur einen Augeblick, ich muss kurz telefonieren. Immerhin bin ich einfach so aus der Firma raus." Ich nickte nur leicht und starrte dann genervt auf das weiße Tischtuch.

Währenddessen holte Kaiba den Kellner ein und besprach etwas mit ihm.

Ich saß derweil auf meinem Platz und ließ meinen Blick nachdenklich durchs Lokal schweifen, welches sich nun langsam zu füllen begann. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass es spanisch eingerichtet war. Viele Blumen und sehr Farbenfroh und obwohl es offensichtlich ein Luxusrestaurant war, fühlte ich mich hier Pudelwohl. „So bin wieder da", erklang Kaibas Stimme und er setzte sich. „Was sie nicht sagen", erwiderte ich spöttisch und nippte an meinem Wasserglas.

„Magst du eigentlich Schildkröten?", fragte Seto mich plötzlich. Ich sah überrascht auf. „Wie kommen sie denn nun darauf? Aber ja, ich mag sie. Es sind äußerst faszinierende Tiere", antwortete ich ausdruckslos. „Aha, ich dachte nur. Weil du dir eben eine bestellt hast", entgegnete er vage. „Ich habe was!", entsetzt starrte ich ihn an. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

„Mit Nichten. Was denkst du heißt Tortuga wohl auf übersetzt?", grinste Seto tückisch. Ich fühlte wie alles Blut aus meinem Gesicht wich. „Oh Gott. Ich muss die Bestellung sofort ändern", entfuhr es mir aufgeregt, während ich aufsprang. Doch bevor ich auch nur einen Schritt weitermachen konnte, wurde ich am Handgelenk gepackt und zurückgehalten. „Was soll…?" „Bleib gefälligst sitzen", schnitt mir Kaiba scharf das Wort ab, so dass ich augenblicklich gehorchte. „Siehst du, schon besser", meinte er und ich fühlte mich wie ein kleines Kind. „Ich habe sie schon geändert", fuhr er ruhig fort. „Kein Grund sich aufzuregen."

„Echt wahr?", hakte ich zaghaft nach. Er nickte ernst, woraufhin ich erleichtert ausatmete. „Vielen Dank", hauchte ich kaum hörbar. Kaiba lächelte kurz, sehr kurz, und wand sich dann seinem Glas Wein zu.

So blieb es einige Zeit still zwischen uns. Bis Seto dieses Schweigen durchbrach. „Läuft eigentlich was, zwischen dir und diesen Toshi Fuwa?", fragte er direkt. Das erstaunte mich wirklich. Warum fragte er? War er etwa Eifersüchtig? Quatsch, schließlich hatte er Veronica. Der Gedanke an diese Frau tat scheußlich weh, aber warum sollte ich ihm nicht im Glauben lassen. Das ich an Toshi interessiert sei? Nachdenklich nahm ich mein Glas und antwortete: „Nun ich mag ihn, sogar sehr." Was ja auch immerhin keine gänzliche Lüge war. Schließlich mochte ich ihn als Kollegen und Bekannten. „So", das war das einzige, was Seto darauf erwiderte. Ich trank einen Schluck, ehe ich nachfragte: „Warum fragen sie?"

„Ich denke er passt nicht zu dir. Du hast etwas Besseres verdient", entgegnete er ungerührt. Ich lachte kurz auf. „Tatsächlich? Woher wollen sie das wissen? Bieten sie sich vielleicht an?", erwiderte ich seltsamerweise, äußerst provokativ. Seto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht", meinte er lässig. „Allerdings nur, wenn du die Finger von Fuwa lässt. Wie gesagt, er passt eh nicht zu dir", setzte er hart hinzu. Ich knallte heftig mein Glas auf den Tisch. So dass das Wasser etwas überschwappte. Ich war urplötzlich ungeheuer wütend geworden. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es sie angeht. Mit wem ich zusammen bin", fauchte ich zornig. „Schließlich mische ich mich auch nicht in ihre Beziehungen ein. Also behalten sie ihr neunmal klugen Ratschläge für sich!" Damit erhob ich mich und verließ mit den Worten: „Tut mir leid. Aber mir ist der Appetit soeben vergangen" das Restaurant.

Seto blickte dem brünetten Mädchen sprachlos hinterher. Ihm fehlten die Worte und das kam nicht gerade häufig vor. Dieses Mädchen hatte ihn doch gerade tatsächlich zum zweiten Mal, an diesem Tag versetzt. Allmählich verlor er die Geduld mit ihr. Für wen hielt sie sich eigentlich? Es wurde wirklich mal Zeit, dass ihr jemand die Leviten las und wenn er es selber sein würde. Langsam stand er auf, legte etwas Geld auf den Tisch und verließ zornig das Lokal.

Vorm Eingang blieb er stehen und schaute ob er Angel irgendwo entdecken konnte. Doch inzwischen war es Mittag geworden und die Straßen wimmelten von Menschen. Er würde sie wohl kaum noch ausfindig machen, geschweige denn einholen können. Das Beste wird sein, wenn ich zur Firma zurückgehe. Denn dort wird sie früher oder später auch wieder auftauchen und wehe wenn nicht. Dann wird sie mich wirklich kennen lernen, dachte Kaiba grimmig und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur KC.

Ich trottete die Straße zum Friedhof entlang. Zu Fuß war sie zwanzig Minuten von der Firma entfernt. Mir war im Moment einfach danach meine Eltern zu besuchen. Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, meinen Verwandten in die Arme zu laufen.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichte ich die Grabstätte meiner Eltern. Doch vor ihnen saß bereits jemand. Ich wollte schon umkehren, als ich die Rothaarige erkannte. „Yoko! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich verblüfft. „Aya-chan! Aya-chan! Du bist es wirklich!", rief meine beste Freundin erleichtert und fiel mir um den Hals. „Was hast du denn gedacht? So leicht wirst du mich nicht los", schmunzelte ich seufzend. „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben. Wo bist du die letzten Wochen bloß gewesen. Ich bin bald umgekommen vor Sorge. Dein Onkel und dein Cousin, belästigen mich deswegen auch schon die ganze Zeit. Sie denken ich würde dich verstecken", sprudelte es nur so aus meiner sonst so quiekfidelen Freundin heraus. Ich zog die Stirn kraus. „Das ist nicht gut. Aber dann sag ich dir am besten auch nichts. Sonst gerätst du wohl möglich auch noch in Gefahr", überlegte ich düster. „Wie meinst du das? Heißt das du bist in Gefahr? Bitte Aya-chan, sag mir was los ist?", bat mich Yoko eindringlich. Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, es ist besser wenn du nichts weißt. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, ich bin in Sicherheit", erklärte ich ihr beruhigend. „Da fällt mir aber ein Stein vom Herzen. Schließlich ist dein Onkel sehr einflussreich", meinte sie ehrlich. „Ich weiß. Und ich bin froh wenn alles vorbei ist. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du Recht behältst, was die Fürsorge für mich gegenüber meinen Onkel angeht und was für Konsequenzen sie für mich hätte", flüsterte ich stockend. „Schon gut. Schließlich sind sie deine letzten Blutverwandten. Ist doch nur natürlich, wenn man dann so was nicht wahr haben will", lächelte Yoko lieb. „Nichts ist gut. Ich hätte es eher merken müssen, was für Schweine meine Verwandten wirklich sind", entfuhr es mir heftig. „Niemand konnte das wirklich ahnen. Bei mir waren es doch anfangs auch nur Vermutungen. Wie dem auch sei. Du bist wirklich nicht in Gefahr?", hakte sie scharf nach. „Ja doch. Dort wo ich momentan bin, droht mir wohl eher Mordgefahr von meinem so genannten Retter", behauptete ich trocken. Yoko blickte mich verwirrt an, ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass sie kein Wort verstand. „So ich muss zurück. Meine Pause ist schon lange vorbei. Also dann", verabschiedete ich mich eilig. „Aya-chan!" Ich drehte mich fragend um. „Vergiss deine Eltern nicht", ermahnte sie mich streng. „Oh ja natürlich. Sorry Mummy. Sorry Daddy", seufzte ich verlegen und sprach ein kurzes Gebet. „Jetzt muss ich aber los. Sonst bringt Kaiba mich wirklich um."

„Moment Kaiba! Der Seto Kaiba!", entfuhr es Yoko erstaunt. Ups! Ich schluckte hart und sah sie unwohl an. Sie verstand sofort. „Na ja. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich auch nur verhört", fuhr sie ahnungslos fort und blinzelte mir zu. Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Gute Freunde konnte man wirklich nicht kaufen. „Tschüß Yoko. Ich melde mich bei dir, wenn alles vorbei ist", rief ich über die Schulter und sprintete zurück zur Firma. Ihr war es vielleicht nicht bewusst, aber sie getroffen zu haben bedeutete mir unendlich fiel. Ihr besuch, des Grabes meiner Eltern hatte mir klar gemacht, das egal wie dieses Abenteuer ausgehen würde, das ich immer jemanden hätte auf den ich mich verlassen könnte und wenn es sie alleine sei.

Als ich die Firma erreichte, lief ich auch im Höchsttempo auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Während ich wartete, malte ich mir in Gedanken die schlimmsten Foltermethoden aus. Mit denen mich Kaiba bestrafen könnte. Denn nicht nur das ich jetzt eine Stunde zu spät war, nein, immerhin hatte ich ihn heute zweimal hintereinander einfach stehen bzw. sitzen gelassen. Wenn der Mann nicht kochte vor Wut.

Fünf Minuten später stand ich vor meinem Schreibtisch. Von Seto war weit und breit nichts zu sehen und das durfte Momentan auch gerne so bleiben. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Stapel Unterlagen, die weg sortiert werden sollten. Ich beschloss mich eiligst daran zu machen. Denn was erledigt war, konnte er nicht mehr kritisieren, oder? Schwachsinn, der Typ würde über alles motzen.

Ich war gerade beim letzten Zettel und musste begeistert (Ironisch gemeint) feststellen, das er in den Ordner ganz oben im Metallregal sollte. Ich stellte mich zwar schon auf die Trittleiter, aber ich war noch immer zu kurz. „Muss dieses blöde Regal so hoch sein", murmelte ich sauer. „Tja dann gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit."

Ich kletterte auf die unteren drei Regalböden die noch leer waren, nach oben. Wobei das Regal bedrohlich zu wackeln begann. Hoffentlich geht das gut, dachte ich skeptisch und griff nach dem Ordner. Meine Fingerspitzen berührten ihn gerade so, als mich eine eiskalte und zornige Stimme zusammenfahren ließ. „Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen?", schrie Seto außer sich. Ich hatte mich so erschrocken, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und rückwärts zu Boden stürzte. Aber nicht nur ich, auch das Regal kippte bedrohlich nach vorne. Dann ging alles blitzschnell, jemand packte mich bei der Taille, zog mich zur Seite und auch das Regal mit den Ordnern stürzte scheppernd zu Boden. Dann war es totenstill.

„Diese verdammten Handwerker!", fluchte Seto zornig. Ich hatte meinen Kopf auf seiner Brust liegen gehabt und hob ihn nun leicht an. Es war Stockfinster. „Was ist passiert?", fragte ich zögernd. „Was wohl? Dieses unnütze Pack von Arbeitern letzte Woche hat geschlampt. Die Kabel fürs Licht haben sie nicht in die Schächte zurück gesteckt und das Regal haben sie auch nicht wider an die Wand geschraubt!", entfuhr es ihm unwirsch. „Oh", meinte ich bloß. Mir lag noch immer der Schreck von eben in den Knochen.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte er nun etwas ruhiger. Ich verneinte stockend und versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Was Kaiba aber nicht zuließ, im Gegenteil er verstärkte seinen Griff um meine Taille nur noch mehr. „Würden sie mich bitte loslassen", bat ich so ruhig wie möglich. „Sag mir einen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte", konterte er gelassen und ich spürte seinen näher kommenden warmen Atem auf meiner rechten Wange. Ich musste tief durchatmen, ehe ich mit fester Stimme erwidern konnte: „Ist ihre Verlobte Grund genug?" Plötzlich löste er seine Arme von meinem Körper und ich taumelte leicht zurück, stieß dabei gegen das umgefallene Regal und drohte mal wieder zu Boden zu stürzen. Doch schon hatte mich Kaiba wieder am Handgelenk gepackt und ehe ich mich versah lag ich wieder in seinen Armen. „Hey, gute Augen!", lachte ich. „Und gute Reflexe", knurrte er. „Darf ich mal erfahren, wie du auf diese absolut unsinnige Idee kommst, dass ich eine Verlobte hätte?", fuhr er kalt fort. Ich entgegnete ehrlich: „Wieso unsinnig? Veronica hat mir selbst gesagt, dass sie mit ihr verlobt wären."

„Veronica!", die schärfe mit der er ihren Namen aussprach, ließ mich zusammenzucken. „Hat dieses Miststück, wirklich diesen Schwachsinn erzählt?" Ich nickte zaghaft, da Kaiba dies aber schlecht sehen konnte, setzte ich noch ein kleines Ja´ hinzu. „Wer hätte das gedacht. Die Frau ist noch durch triebener als ich dachte", lachte Seto höhnisch auf. „Heißt das, sie hat gelogen?", fragte ich zögernd. „Wird es wohl. Ich müsste es wohl am besten wissen, ob ich verlobt bin und im Moment habe ich so was nicht mal ansatzweise geplant", erklärte er kalt.


	9. Aufgeflogen?

A Girl for Kaiba

9. Kapitel

Hallo und gomen, wegen der langen Wartezeit. Außerdem ein dickes Dankeschön für die vielen lieben Kommis euch mal kurz knuddel

Aber nun will ich euch nicht weiter mir meinen Gelaber nerven! Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Aufgeflogen?

Auf der Fahrt ins Hospital hielt Seto die ganze Zeit meine Hand. Was mich zwar verwunderte, mich aber auch nicht weiter störte. „Können sie nicht schneller fahren!", fuhr Kaiba seinen Chauffeur unwirsch an. Dieser beschleunigte daraufhin das Tempo leicht. „Keine Sorge. Mokuba geht es bestimmt gut", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. „Das will ich auch hoffen. Wehe der Schuldige kommt mir unter die Augen", knurrte Seto grimmig. „Der oder die, kann sich ohnehin auf eine deftige Anzeige gefasst machen." Ich erwiderte nichts darauf, was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? So blickte ich bloß stumm, in sein wütendes und zugleich besorgtes Gesicht.

Als wir das Krankenhaus erreichten, steuerte Kaiba direkt auf die Anmeldung zu um nach Mokuba zu fragen. Uns wurde gesagt, dass er bereits in einem Einzelzimmer auf der Kinderstadion liege und wer der behandelnde Arzt sei. Ohne ein weiteres Wort machten wir uns auf den Weg in den 2. Stock, wo die Kinderstation lag. Dort mussten wir uns noch mal danach erkundigen, in welchem Zimmer Mokuba denn nun genau lag. Während die Schwester in einem dicken Ordner nach Mokuba schaute, wurde Seto immer ungeduldiger. „Ah hier. Zimmer 204. Immer gerade aus, sie können es überhaupt nicht verfehlen", sagte die Dame mittleren Alters freundlich. Ich bedankte mich hastig, ehe ich Seto folgte. Der wie gewohnt ohne ein weiteres Wort vorgegangen war.

Der Gang bis zu Mokubas Zimmer schien endlos und die weißen Wände, sowie der beige Linoleum, als auch das grelle Neonlicht, taten nichts um diesen Eindruck zu ändern. Dann war da auch noch dieser scharfe Geruch von Reinigungsmitteln in der Luft. Ich verzog das Gesicht, wie ich Krankenhäuser verabscheute und es lag nicht nur zuletzt an der Tatsache, dass ich an diesem Ort, meine Eltern das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Tot versteht sich! Da niemand sonst da war, hatte es damals an mir gelegen sie zu identifizieren. Dieser Anblick verfolgte mich noch heute in meinen Albträumen. „Hier ist es", riss mich Kaiba kühl aus meinen Gedanken und deutete auf die beige Tür zu meiner Rechten. Dann klopfte er leise an und wir traten ein.

Das Zimmer unterschied sich nicht groß von der üblichen Krankenhauseinrichtung. Heller Linoleumboden, ein dunkler Vorhang der das Waschbecken vom restlichen Zimmer abtrennte. Dann ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und natürlich das Monstrum von Bett mit dem Nachtschränckchen oder was die Beistelltischchen auch sein sollten. Natürlich in weiß. Das einzig fröhlich wirkende waren die roten Vorhänge an den Fenstern und die Kindertapeten mit Bärchenmuster.

„Hi Mokuba, wie geht es dir?", Seto war sofort zu seinem kleinen Bruder gegangen und nahm ihn in den Arm. Der kleine Junge erwiderte glücklich die Umarmung seines kleinen Bruders. Die Szene war so rührend, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Krampfhaft versuchte ich sie zurück zu halten. „Großer Bruder! Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist", schluchzte Mokuba erleichtert. „War doch klar", entgegnete dieser fest. Mokuba schluckte kurz, dann wandte er sich zu mir um. Seine Augen waren noch leicht rot vom weinen. „Angel du bist auch da!", lächelte er, ehe er Setos Frage beantwortete. „Mir geht's ganz gut. Aber der Arzt meint trotzdem ich muss noch eine Woche hier bleiben. Er sagt, ich habe schon Glück gehabt, aber mit einer Gehirnerschütterung und einer Rippenprellung ist nicht zu spaßen", äffte der kleine seinen Arzt nach. Ich musste leicht lachen, wurde aber so gleich wieder ernst. „Da hat er aber auch Recht, Mokuba", erklärte ich ruhig. Darauf zog der Junge eine Schnute und drehte sich schmollend zu Seto um. „So. Aber kannst du mir auch mal verraten, was nun passiert ist?", fragte Seto kühl. Mokuba zog die Stirn kraus und nickte zaghaft. „Ich versuche es. Also was ich noch genau weiß ist… Das ich von Yutaka kam und noch zum Spielplatz wollte. Dafür musste ich ja über die Ampel. Als sie auf grün schaltete, ging ich rüber und dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter…", erzählte der Junge stockend. „Ist schon gut. Das reicht auch erstmal. Das wichtigste ist, dass du lebst", meinte Seto ernst und strich Mokuba durchs Haar. „Da hat dein Bruder Recht. Immerhin bist du das wichtigste für ihn", lächelte ich. Mokuba nickte wissend und Seto warf mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Woraufhin, ich nur unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckte. Ganz in dem Sinn. Was denn? Das merkt doch jeder!

Danach plauderten wir noch ein wenig über alles Mögliche. Dann war die Besuchszeit auch schon vorbei.

Als Seto die Tür, nach etlichem Schwören morgen wieder zu kommen, hinter uns schloss. Seufzte er. „Wartest du hier? Ich will noch mit dem Arzt reden", sagte er kalt an mich gewandt. „Ich komme mit! Wenn es dir Recht ist", fügte ich hastig hinzu. Kaiba sah mich scharf an, doch schließlich meinte er: „Meinetwegen. Dann komm."

Der behandelnde Kinderarzt war ein ungefähr Mitte dreißig und genauso hoch gewachsen wie Seto. Seine braunen Augen strahlten ein großes Wissen aus, aber auch viel Sinn für Humor, dass verrieten mir die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen. Er sagte und das gleiche wie Mokuba, was die Verletzungen und das hier bleiben anging. Aber dann kam noch was hinzu. „Soweit der Zustand ihres Bruders. Allerdings war auch der Unfallverursacher hier. Er wollte eigentlich auf sie warten, doch dann kam ihm etwas dazwischen. Der Herr meinte, er würde sich aber noch mit ihnen in Verbindung setzen", schloss der junge Arzt Dr. Sakurai seinen Bericht. „Hat der Kerl seinen Namen genannt?", fragte Kaiba barsch. Sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. Worüber Seto ein finsterer Laut entwich. „Also gut, vielen Dank Dr. Sakurai", lächelte ich leicht und schielte zu Seto. Dieser nickte zustimmend. „Ja und auf Wiedersehen", fügte er klar, aber kalt hinzu. „Gerne … wieder sehen Mr. Kaiba und…", meinte der Arzt und blickte fragend auf mich. „Angel", schmunzelte ich leicht und wurde dann von Seto mitgezogen.

Vor dem Gebäude des Krankenhauses, mussten wir noch kurz auf die Limousine warten. „Musst du mich eigentlich dauernd herum zerren!", beschwerte ich mich schmollend und funkelte Seto ärgerlich an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Siehst doch", war das einzigste was er sagte. Ich verdrehte leicht die Augen, habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass mich dieser Mann wahnsinnig machte?

Während der Fahrt zur Kaiba Villa meinte Seto plötzlich: „Ich will dem Dreckskerl geraten haben, sich bei mir zu melden. Denn sonst mache ich ihm das Leben zur Hölle." Ich sah ihn überrascht an, doch dann dämmerte mir, wen er meinte. „Er wird sich sicher melden. Ich denke mal, keiner mit ein bisschen vernünftigen Menschenverstand legt sich gerne mit dir an", behauptete ich frei heraus. „Ach? Na ja, hauptsache mit Mokuba ist soweit alles in Ordnung", sagte Kaiba leise. „Stimmt. Hätte mich anders aber auch gewundert. Schließlich ist er ein Kaiba", bemerkte ich vorlaut.

Erst sah Seto mich finster an, doch dann nickte er mit leichtem Lächeln. „Ja…Mokuba war schon immer sehr tapfer gewesen. Schon als wir klein waren, hat er seine Einsamkeit immer versucht zu verstecken, damit ich mir keine Sorgen mache. Er hat mich auch immer, in all meinen Taten unterstützt und ich meine in wirklich allen, aber…", plötzlich stockte Kaiba und wandte sich von mir ab. So als hätte er schon zu viel geredet. Es machte mich zwar traurig, nicht mehr zu erfahren. Aber ich verstand ihn auch. Es war nie leicht über sich selbst zu reden.

Am nächsten Tag gab mir Seto frei, damit ich schon mal zu Mokuba ins Krankenhaus konnte. Er selber wollte später nachkommen. Nun war gerade Mittag vorbei und Mokuba war soeben eingeschlafen, als die Zimmertür aufging und Seto herein kam. „Hallo. Sei bitte leise, er ist gerade erst eingeschlafen", begrüßte ich ihn lächelnd. „Ach so? Na ja, dann arbeite ich noch weiter. Dabei kannst du mir gut helfen", meinte Kaiba ungerührt und holte ein paar Akten aus seinem Koffer und legte diese auf den Tisch. „Sicher. Ich hole uns nur schnell einen Kaffee", erwiderte ich und verließ das Zimmer.

Leider funktionierte der Automat hier auf der Etage nicht. Also musste ich in die unter uns. So bekam ich aber auch nicht mit, was so gleich im Krankenzimmer passieren würde.

Seto saß über den Zahlen für das neue Projekt. Als die Tür auf ging. „Das hat ganz schön gedauert, Angel", empfing der den Eintretenden ohne sich um zu sehen. „Oh sag bloß die ist auch hier? Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, wir sind nicht sie." Als Kaiba diese arrogante Stimme erkannte, drehte er sich blitzschnell um und sein Blick blieb eisig und verachtend auf der schlanken Gestalt des amerikanischen Models hängen. „Veronica, was hast du hier zu suchen? Verschwinde und den Typen hinter dir kannst du gleich wieder mitnehmen", zischte er stark beherrscht. Die junge Frau schürzte pikiert die Lippen, ehe sie mit Zucker süßer Stimme sagte: „Aber, aber Se-chan. Warum so böse? Wir waren doch mal so gute Freunde."

„Pah. Selbst wenn, bezieht sich das alles jetzt, eindeutig auf waren", spottete er kalt. „Also was willst du hier?" Veronica seufzte theatralisch, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich will gar nichts. Ich begleite nur einen sehr lieben Freund. Er hat dir was Wichtiges zu sagen." Dabei trat sie zur Seite und der Mann, der bisher stumm hinter ihr gestanden hatte, trat vor. Seto erhob sich langsam, ließ den blonden Mann, dabei aber auch nicht aus den Augen. „Also Mr. Kaiba … es geht um … was ich sagen will ist. Ich habe ihren Bruder angefahren", erklärte der Fremde. Erst blieb es ruhig, indem kleinen Zimmer. Seto glaubte sich verhört zu haben, doch am Gesicht des Mannes erkannte er, dass es sich wohl um die Wahrheit handelte und er platzte vor Wut.

Bei Ayane:

Ich ging gut gelaunt mit den beiden heißen Kaffeebechern über den Flur, zu Mokubas Zimmer. Ich hatte beinahe die Tür erreicht, als diese aufflog und ich einen jungen Mann aus der Tür regelrecht fliegen sah. Zur gleichen Zeit erklang der schrille Schrei einer Frau und dann sah ich einen zornigen Seto im Türrahmen stehen. Das alles war so schnell gegangen, dass ich erstmal kurz stehen blieb, um das eben geschehne zu sortieren. Mein Blick ging zu Seto, der verachtend auf die Gestalt am Boden sah. Ich wandte meinen Blick nun auch auf diese Person, die sich jetzt wieder aufrichtete und gefror augenblicklich, das Blut in den Adern. Nein, bitte nicht, schoss es mir panisch durch den Kopf und ich begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Dabei bemerkte ich nicht mal, wie mir die Becher aus den Händen glitten und zu Boden fielen. Entsetzt starrte ich auf den blonden Mann, der meinen Blick ungläubig erwiderte. Was um mich herum geschah, bemerkte ich schon gar nicht mehr wirklich. Auch Mokubas Ruf nach Seto und mir, drang nur schwach an meine Ohren. Ebenso das auftauchen der Krankenschwestern nahm ich nur verschwommen wahr. Erst ein Name riss mich aus meiner Erstarrung. „Ayane, du lebst", flüsterte der junge Mann leicht, kam näher auf mich zu und streckte eine Hand nach mir aus. Ich wich automatisch vor ihm zurück. „Nein, komm nicht näher!", stammelte ich panisch und gerade als seine Finger mich berühren wollten, stieß ich ihn hart von mir und schrie: „Fass mich nicht an, Tako!" Dann machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte so schnell ich konnte aus dem Krankenhaus.

Auch als ich das Gebäude längst verlassen hatte, hörte ich nicht auf zu rennen. Mir liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht und die Orientierung hatte ich auch schon sehr bald verloren. Doch das war mir egal. Lieber nachher irgendwo in der Pampa, als in den Händen meines Vetters.

Irgendwann jedoch verließen mich meine Kräfte und ich sank erschöpft auf eine Bank. Inzwischen hatte es auch noch begonnen zu regnen und ich war binnen kürzester Zeit bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Na klasse, ich komme mir echt bald, wie die tragische Heldin aus irgend so einer billigen Schnulze vor, dachte ich ironisch. Dann sank ich in mich zusammen. Denn was nun? Wo sollte ich hin und was würde Seto jetzt von mir denken? Denn mein Amnesiespiel war aus, so viel war sicher. Mein Blick lief nachdenklich und trostlos ins leere.

Bei Seto:

Kaiba wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte. Einerseits wollte er diesen Dreckskerl Tako Koshikawa, gerne noch mehr die Leviten lesen, andrerseits wollte er auch Angel oder besser Ayane nach. Die Leichenblass davon gelaufen war. Aber dann war da auch noch Mokuba, den er nicht allein lassen wollte. Also was tun? Doch wäre er nicht Seto Kaiba gewesen, wenn er auch hierfür keine Lösung gefunden hätte.

Mit einem eiskalten Blick wandte er sich an Veronica. „Sieh zu. Das du und dieser erbärmliche Wurm von hier verschwinden. Ich mache mir nicht weiter die Hände an ihm dreckig, dafür habe ich Anwälte", erklärte er herablassend. Die junge Frau schwieg und ging zu ihrem Begleiter. „Ach ja Veronica. Wage es nie wieder mit mir oder jemanden den ich kenne Kontakt auf zu nehmen. Das würde dir äußerst schlecht bekommen und der Firma deines Vaters ebenso. Und sie Koshikawa, Pfoten weg von Angel. Mir ist bewusst, dass sie mit ihr verwandt sind. Aber sie gehört mir, nur damit das klar ist", schloss Seto ungerührt und machte die Zimmertür von innen zu.

„Was ist los, großer Bruder? Wer gehört dir und wo ist Angel?", bombardierte Mokuba sofort seinen Bruder mit Unschuldsblick. „Nichts was dich interessieren würde, Mokuba", antwortete Seto ruhig. „Angel ist schon mal nach Hause. Sie wird dich aber bald wieder besuchen."

„Was? Schade, ich wollte ihr noch was Wichtiges sagen", meinte Mokuba enttäuscht. „Das musst du halt beim nächsten Mal. Aber ich muss jetzt auch los. Ich komm morgen nach der Arbeit noch mal her", erwiderte Kaiba und packte seine Unterlagen ein. „Du gehst auch schon? Aber…", begann der kleine traurig. „Nicht jetzt, Mokuba. Ich muss etwas Wichtiges erledigen! Das musst du verstehen", entgegnete Seto und warf seinen Bruder einen kurzen Blick zu. Dieser nickte schwach. „Okay also dann. Tut mir leid Mokuba, aber wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, verlieren wir beide etwas Unverzichtbares und das kann ich nicht neu kaufen", verabschiedete sich Seto leise und verließ das Zimmer. Zurück blieb ein erst verdutzter, dann dick grinsender Mokuba…

Fortsetzung folgt….

So Ende des Kapitels, ich habe es noch nicht korrigiert gehabt und hoffe mal auf nicht allzu viele Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler -

Na denn, hoffe ich doch trotzdem mal wieder reichliches Feedback eurerseits und bis zum nächsten Mal

Eure Urbena


	10. Glaubst du mir?

A Girl for Kaiba

10. Kapitel

Glaubst du mir?

Hallo! Ich weiß das rettet mich jetzt vielleicht auch nicht, aber tut mir leid das ihr solange auf eine Fortsetzung warten musstet. SORRY; SORRY; SORRY; SORRY; SORRY; SORRY! Aber ich kam einfach nicht in die puschen und als ich dachte jetzt weiß ich wie ich weiter schreibe, lernte ich meinen jetzigen Freund kennen. Und vielleicht wissen dann einige von euch, dass dann anderes halt zurücktreten muss. Na ja, nun geht's aber weiter und extra lang, Hoffe das besänftigt euch. Diesmal erfahrt ihr auch, was mit Angel vor ihrer Strandung bei Seto geschah. Viel Spaß!

„Angel bist du das?", vernahm ich auf einmal eine mir wohlbekannte Stimme. Träge blickte ich vom Boden auf und ins Gesicht dieser Person. „Liebe Güte, du bist es wirklich! Mensch Kind, was machst du bei diesem Wetter so allein hier draußen?", fuhr Kaori besorgt fort. Ich zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. War das denn nicht egal? „Sollen wir dich zu Mr. Kaiba zurück bringen? Ich meine du wohnst doch bei ihm, oder?", machte sich nun auch ihr Begleiter aufmerksam und reichte, der im Rollstuhl sitzenden Kaori den Regenschirm, ehe er näher auf mich zu kam. Erst jetzt registrierte ich, dass es sich um Toshi handelte. Ich schaute ihn kurz stumm an, dann senkte ich den Kopf wieder. „Hey Prinzessin! Was hast du denn? Komm wir bringen dich zur Kaiba Corp.", lächelte Toshi und fasste nach meiner Hand. Doch bevor er diese auch nur ansatzweise berühren konnte, sprang ich auf und entgegnete laut: „Nein! Nein, ich kann nicht dahin! Nie...nie mehr, kann ich dorthin zurück." Schluchzte ich am Schluss nur noch und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Ich drückte sie so fest zusammen, dass meine Nägel ins Fleisch schnitten und Blut raustrat. Doch nahm ich dies nicht mehr wahr. Wie alles andere auch nicht, dass begann vor meinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Dann fiel ich auch schon, erschöpft von den letzten Stunden, in ein schwarzes Loch.

Bei Seto:

Seto rannte über die Kreuzung der Hauptstraße und blieb danach schwer atmend auf dem Bürgersteig stehen. Die Straßen und Wege waren beinahe wie leergefegt. Kein Wunder bei dem Wetter. Es regnete seit vielen Stunden und die meisten Menschen hatten einen Regenschirm dabei. Doch an so etwas hatte er gar nicht gedacht, als er vor ca. 2 Stunden das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, um nach Angel zu suchen. Was jetzt zum Ergebnis hatte, dass er bis auf die Haut durchnässt war, von Angel aber auch weiterhin jede Spur fehlte.

Suchend sah er sich um. Aber nirgends war jemand zu sehen. Der ihr auch nur annährend ähnlich sah. Warum such ich sie überhaupt? Ich sollte doch lieber froh sein, dass sie weg ist, dachte Kaiba finster und ging die Straße weiter. Seit sie da ist, habe ich keine ruhige Minute mehr. Ich kann mich nicht auf die Firma konzentrieren und auch sonst geht sie mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, überlegte er weiter. Also soll sie doch am besten weg bleiben, oder? Seto blieb wieder stehen und als er auf das Gebäude sah, vor dem er stand. Erkannte er darin, das Einkaufszentrum wieder. Augenblicklich kam ihm, die Erinnerung in dem Dessousladen hoch. „Nein verdammt. Sie schuldet mir noch so einiges", fluchte er leise und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Bei Ayane:

Etwas helles blendete mich und langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Ich musste kurz blinzeln um wieder klar sehen zu können. Dann richtete ich meinen Oberkörper vorsichtig auf. Irritiert schaute ich mich um. Wo war ich? Alles hier war mir unbekannt. Die Lachsfarbene Tapete, der dunkle Holzboden. Die weißen Schränke und der niedrige Glastisch. Ebenso die Cremefarbene Couch auf der ich lag oder besser nun saß. Langsam setzte ich mich richtig hin und schaute an mir runter. Auch die Klamotten waren nicht von mir. So eine schwarze Baumwollhose und weißes Sweatshirt besaß ich nicht. Also wo zum Teufel befand ich mich hier?

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Toshi kam herein. „Na aufgewacht Prinzessin? Du hast uns einen ziemlichen Schreck eingejagt, als du so einfach umgekippt bist", sagte er lächelnd. „Toshi...", begann ich, doch hörte sich meine Stimme, wie ein Reibeisen an und ich musste mich erst mal kurz räuspern. „Toshi...wo...wo bin ich hier?", fragte ich nun klarer. „Du bist bei uns."

„Bei uns?", ich zog skeptisch die Stirn kraus. „Er meint, bei ihm und mir", grinste Kaori, während sie auf zwei violetten Krücken ins Zimmer gehumpelt kam. „Wirklich Vetterchen, du hast eine miese Art dich auszudrücken", schüttelte sie tadelnd den Kopf. „Vetter? Soll das heißen, ihr seid miteinander verwandt?", entfuhr es mir überrascht. „Na ja ... so ungefähr, ja. Wie soll ich sagen. Kaoris Mutter ist die Schwester meines dritten Stiefvaters", erklärte Toshi nachdenklich. Ich nickte verstehend, dann stockte ich. „Moment. Dritter Stiefvater? Wie viele hattest du denn?", fragte ich verblüfft. „Hm...Meinen leiblichen mitgezählt, müssten das so um die sieben sein", zuckte er mit dem Schultern. Mir klappte beinahe die Kinnlade runter. Das war ja ne Menge. „Tja, kein Wunder das du so ein Schürzenjäger geworden bist", scherzte seine Cousine und ließ sich neben mir auf die Couch nieder. „Und dann wohnt ihr zusammen? Obwohl ihr gar nicht richtig verwandt seid", fragte ich erstaunt. „Ja und? Wir sind uns lieber, als unsere Blutsverwandten. Denen sind wir relativ egal", antwortete Toshi trocken und stellte drei Becher auf den Tisch, in denen heißer Tee dampfte.

Meine Miene wurde sogleich merklich trauriger. Seine Worte hatten mich an meine Verwandten erinnert. Kaori bemerkte meinen betrübten Blick. „Wie dem auch sei. Genug von uns. Was ist mit dir? Wie geht es deinen Händen?", wechselte sie das Thema und sah mich abwartend an. Mir fiel erst jetzt auf, dass um meine beiden Händen jeweils ein Verband lag. „Denen geht es gut, danke", erwiderte ich mit schwachen Lächeln. „Aber dir geht's nicht gut. Das sehe ich dir doch an der Nasenspitze an, Prinzessin. Also was ist los?", ging Toshi auch sogleich auf Frontalkurs. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen. Schwieg aber beharrlich. „Bitte Angel. Wie sollen wir dir denn sonst helfen? Wenn du nur schweigst", bemerkte Kaori sanft und sah mich gütig an. In mir jedoch erwachte die Sturheit und ich entgegnete trotzig: „Na und? Kann mich nicht dran erinnern. Das ich um eure Hilfe gebeten habe." Kaori schluckte hart und Toshi sog scharf die Luft ein. Dann schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. Seine Cousine und ich sahen ihn erschrocken an. „Nun mal ganz ruhig Angel, ja? Wir machen uns nun mal Sorgen um dich. Tut mir ja sehr leid, wenn dir das nicht passt", fuhr er mich energisch an. Ich schluckte betroffen. Mir wurde erst jetzt bewusst, was ich da gemeines von mir gegeben hatte. „Entschuldigt, ihr beiden. Ich meinte es nicht so", murmelte ich zerknirscht. „Schon gut. Wir wissen ja, dass das sonst auch nicht deine Art ist", schmunzelte Kaori. Eigentlich wollte ich noch was sagen. Aber plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Toshi stand sofort auf, um öffnen zu gehen. „Das wird Kaiba sein", meinte er noch, dann war er weg. Ich riss die Augen auf. Hatte ich eben richtig gehört? Nun ja, Kaoris Schuldbewussten Blick zu folge schon. „Warum habt ihr ihn gerufen!", rief ich panisch aus und meine Stimme klang merkwürdig schrill. Ich atmete tief durch, dann stand ich hastig auf und blickte hilflos umher. „Ich...ich muss hier weg", murmelte ich ängstlich. „Angel...Angel, bitte beruhige dich doch", bat Kaori eindringlich. Ich sah sie nur starr an und dann vernahm ich auch schon die Stimmen von Seto und Toshi. „Wo ist sie?", fragte Kaiba in seiner üblich kalten Tonlage. „Hier entlang", antworte Toshi ruhig und schon stand Seto in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Sein Dunkelblauer Mantel, den er an diesem Tag trug, tropfte vor Nässe und auch sein Haar, hing ihm pitschnass in Strähnen vors Gesicht. Sein Gesicht ja. Seine blauen Augen blickten mich direkt an und ließen keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, wie wütend er auf mich war. Am liebsten hätte ich mich irgendwo verkrochen, aber dass hätte auch nichts genützt. Dieser Mann würde mich überall wiederfinden. Das wurde mir in dem Moment klar, in der er genau vor mir stand und eine Hand sanft auf meine Wange legte. Nur ganz kurz. Doch es reichte aus und meine Angst vor ihm verfolg und ließ einer unheimlich großen Erleichterung Platz. Ich war mir jetzt ziemlich sicher, ihm nicht völlig egal zu sein und das er mich auch nicht hasste, egal wie kalt er sich mir gegenüber benommen hatte und noch benehmen würde. „Komm." Es war das einzigste, was er zu mir sagte. Doch auch das Genügte und ich ließ mich ohne zu murren von ihm mitnehmen. Nicht aber ohne mich vorher, noch mal bei Toshi und Kaori zu bedanken.

Zwei Stunden später, saßen wir beide frisch geduscht und umgezogen, im Kaminzimmer der Kaiba Villa. Das Feuer knisterte im Kamin und verteilte so seine gemütliche Wärme im ganzen Raum. Genau richtig zu dem Unwetter, dass sich inzwischen über Domino verbreitet hatte und nun seine Kräfte walten ließ. Ich saß auf einem Fell vor dem Feuer und wärmte mich daran auf. Seto saß neben mir, in einem Dunkelroten Ohrensessel und betrachtete mich stumm. Seit diesem „Komm" bei Kaori und Toshi, hatte er kein Wort mehr, mit mir gesprochen und mir fehlte der Mut dazu, zu beginnen. Es war auch so ohnehin klar, das mein Amnesie-Spiel vorbei war.

„Und willst du mir nicht etwas sagen?", brach Seto nun die Stille und sah mich abwartend an. Ich drehte mich auf dem Fell zu ihm hin und senkte meinen Blick. „Doch natürlich. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich wollte dich nicht ausnutzen oder gar ausspionieren. Bitte, dass musst du mir glauben!", entschuldigte ich mich. „So muss ich das? Ich denke nicht. Außerdem...ist das alles! Bitte verzeih mir und damit soll ich alles vergessen?", Kaiba schnaubte verächtlich und kniete sich nun auch auf den Boden zu mir runter. Mit der einen Hand stützte er sich auf dem Fell ab, mit der anderen hob er mein noch immer gesenktes Kinn an. Zu meinem Schreck oder Glück? Musste ich erkennen, dass unsere Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. So das ich seinen warmen Atem, auf meinen Wangen spüren konnte. Was mir eine Gänsehaut auf den Armen verursachte. In diesem Moment verfluchte ich meine Schwäche für ihn. „Hm? Was ist? Ich finde nicht, dass ich mich damit zufrieden geben muss, oder was denkst du? ...Ayane Koshikawa, Erbin von Koshikawa Industries?", schnurrte er . meinen richtigen Namen gefährlich ruhig runter. Ich hatte einen Klos im Hals und war zu keiner vernünftigen Antwort imstande. „Nun was ist? Erzähl! Ich will wissen, was passiert ist? Warum es passiert ist? Und warum du mir was vorgespielt hast", forderte er kalt und setzte sich wieder zurück auf seinen Platz. Ungeduldig schaute er auf mich runter. Ich schluckte heftig und begann dann zu erzählen: „Ja ich bin Ayane Koshikawa. Die Tochter von Daisuke und Minami Koshikawa. Den ehemaligen Präsidenten und Leitern von Kosikawa Industries. Meine Eltern starben, als ich zehn war, bei einem Flugzeugabsturz in Europa. Danach war ich bei meinem Onkel Akira und meinem Cousin Tako Koshikawa weiter aufgewachsen. Die bis zu meinem 18. Lebensjahr, in knapp zwei Wochen, die Firma geleitet haben. Zumindest denkt das die Öffentlichkeit ..."

„ Denkt die Öffentlichkeit? Wer soll...Moment...hast du...", begann Seto erstaunt, doch ich unterbrach ihn. „Ja hab ich. Aber soll ich nun erzählen, wie es dazu kam, dass ich auf deiner Insel landete oder nicht?", fragte ich. Kaiba nickte. „Wäre zumindest äußerst liebenswürdig von dir", meinte er sarkastisch. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm die Meinung gegeigt. Hütete mich aber unter den gegebenen Umständen davor. „Also gut, dass kam so ..."

Rückblick Anfang

Es war ein strahlend blauer Frühlingstag und die Sonne lachte über dem Dominoer Yachthafen. Meine Laune war auf dem Höchststand. Endlich würden wir den Yachturlaub antreten, den mir Onkel Akira schon vor langer, langer Zeit versprochen hatte. Zwar würde er nur eine Woche dauern, doch das war mehr, als ich mir jemals erträumt hätte. Während mein Onkel, mein Cousin Tako und zwei weitere Angestellte, das restliche Gepäck an Bord brachten, lief ich zur Reling und ließ mir den Wind, der bereits hier im Hafen wehte um die Nase pusten. Mein Outfit hatte ich perfekt angepasst. Ich trug eine weiße Shorts und ein weißes T-shirt im Matrosenstil. Meine Füße steckten in weißen Leinschuhen. Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. „He...nichts für ungut Cousinchen! Aber wie wärs wenn du uns mal helfen würdest!", rief mein Cousin Tako empört und deutete auf seine vollen Hände, indem er sie leicht anhob. Ich grinste breit und winkte ab. „Nö...keine Lust. Das schaffst du auch ohne mich!", antwortete ich lachend und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Das merk ich mir", grummelte er und verschwand unter Deck.

Ich grinste weiterhin und drehte mich wieder zum Wasser. Als sich mein Onkel zu mir gesellte. „Huff...ich bin fix und fertig", stöhnte er und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Tja, das wärst du nicht. Wenn du weniger essen, dafür aber mehr Sport treiben würdest", erwiderte ich abschätzend. Wofür ich einen mahnenden Blick erntete, doch dann seufzte mein Onkel: „Ist ja wahr. Aber Sport? In meinem Alter? Ich bitte dich." Ich machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Faule Ausreden, Onkelchen. So was zieht bei mir nicht", bemerkte ich klar. „Wie der Vater, so die Tochter", grinste er. „Na ja, aber kannst du nicht mal ein bisschen netter zu Tako sein? Du bist in letzter Zeit ein richtiger Frechdachs geworden", sagte mein Onkel. Ich musste wieder grinsen. „Ach Onkelchen, lass mich doch. Erstens ist Tako eh viel zu ernst und zweitens, macht es einfach zu viel Spaß, ihn auf die Palme zubringen", konterte ich vergnügt. Akira schüttelte geschlagen den Kopf. „Man will nicht glauben, dass du in kürze achtzehn wirst", murmelte er und begab sich zum Kontrollraum um dem Kapitän bescheid zu geben. Das wir ablegen konnten.

Einige Stunden später, machte ich es mir auf dem Deck in einem Liegestuhl bequem. Die Nachmittagssonne hatte es soweit aufgewärmt, dass ich mich nur in Badeanzug raus traute. Mein Cousin lehnte ein Stück weiter an der Reling. Ich schielte zu ihm hin und bemerkte, dass er mich beobachtete. Dabei hatte sein Blick etwas lüsternes an sich. MOMENT! Lüsternes? Schnell schaute ich noch mal hin zu Tako, aber diesmal guckte er wie immer. Ich schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und schalt mich selber. Wie konnte ich auch nur an so was denken. Unmöglich. Schließlich waren wir Cousin und Cousine. Damit schloss ich das Thema für mich ab.

Ein Fehler, wie ich nur kurze Zeit später merken sollte.

Die Sonne ging bereits im Meer unter, als ich das Deck ein weiteres mal betrat. Jetzt trug ich ein leichtes Baumwollkleid, in sanften Blautönen. Langsam schritt ich auf den Bug zu und betrachtete die untergehende Sonne und deren Farbenspiel mit der See. Dieser Augenblick erinnerte mich stark, an den Film Titanic und die Szene wo Leonardo DiCaprio und Kate Winslet an der Spitze des Luxusliners standen. (Anm. d. Aut. Die Szene kennt doch wohl glaub ich jeder, oder?) Und wie ich nun mal so war, konnte ich nicht widerstehen und spielte es nach. Jetzt wurde mir auch klar, was die beiden so schön dran fanden. Es war ein fantastisches Gefühl. Wie der Wind um mein Gesicht wehte, meine zur Seite ausgestreckten Arme umspielte und mein Kleid im Wind flatterte. Es fühlte sich wie die pure Freiheit an, nur halt ohne Leo. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich kurz grinsen. Überhaupt war ich so in meine Träumereien vertieft, dass ich die Person hinter mir erst bemerkte, als sie ihre Arme um meine Taille schlang und an sich zog. Vor Schreck stolperte ich leicht. „Hey, ich bin es doch nur", lachte mein Cousin spöttisch. „Das ist gar nicht lustig", murrte ich und wollte mich zu ihm umdrehen. Hielt er mich jedoch davon ab, indem er mich weiterhin fest an der Taille hielt. „Was...?", begann ich überrascht, doch unterbrach mich Tako. „Pssst. Sei einfach ruhig und genieße. Du musst doch zugeben, dass es zu zweit schöner ist", meinte er leise und breitete meine Arme wieder aus.

Ich wusste erst nicht genau was es war. Aber irgendwie war das Gefühl von Freiheit verschwunden und meine Arme fühlten sich an, als würden Eisenketten dran hängen. Also ließ ich sie wieder. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Tako erstaunt. „Ähm... Nichts, mir ist nur kalt", erwiderte ich und drehte mich zu ihm um. Plötzlich trat ein mir, von ihm bisher völlig unbekanntes Lächeln ins Gesicht, meines Cousin. „Wenn das alles ist, dann kann ich dich ja wärmen", flüsterte er und seine Stimme hatte einen merkwürdigen Ton an sich. Und ehe ich mich versah, hatte er mich in seine Arme gezogen. Aber auch diese Umarmung, war anders als die, die ich sonst von ihm kannte. In meinem Magen machte sich ein flaues Gefühl breit. Das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. „Mmmh... dein Haar duftet wirklich nach Zitrone. Ich wusste es doch", meinte er und begann kleine Küsse auf meinen Hals zu hauchen. Ich war wie erstarrt. Was sollte das? Spinnte er oder wie? Ruckartig riss ich mich von ihm los und starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Was sollte das denn? Bist du jetzt völlig Meschugge oder was!", fauchte ich entsetzt. Was ihn jedoch, absolut kalt zu lassen schien. Ganz im Gegenteil, es schien meinen Cousin, noch eher zu amüsieren, denn er lächelte süffisant. „Ich versteh gar nicht. Warum du dich so aufregst. Immerhin sollen wir morgen heiraten", behauptete er gelassen. Meine Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Bitte was? Das soll wohl ein Witz sein!", entfuhr es mir. „Mit nichten, geliebte Cousine. Das ist schon lange eine beschlossene Sache", widersprach Tako nun ernster und blickte mich kalt an. „Du...du lügst. Ich glaub dir kein Wort. Du hast doch einen Knall!", stieß ich heiser aus. „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, frag meinen Vater. Er wird es dir gerne bestätigen", bemerkte er frostig. Ich nickte fest. „Das werde ich auch machen. Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen", keifte ich zornig und rannte zu Salon oder besser Aufenthaltsraum der Yacht. Wo sich mein Onkel, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit befand.

Mit einem lauten Rumms ließ ich die Türen zum Raum auffallen. Mein Onkel und vier weitere, mir besser als Gorillas bekannte, Männer in schwarzen Anzügen, blickten erstaunt zu mir rüber. Ich ging weiter, vor Wut kochend, ins Zimmer hinein und spürte wie meine Füße im super dicken und sündhaft teuren Teppich versanken. „Onkelchen, ich muss mit dir reden. Stimmt es, dass Tako und ich morgen heiraten sollen?", schoss es auch so gleich aus mir raus. Mein Onkel sah mich ausdruckslos an. Bevor er mir antwortete, atmete er noch mal tief durch und zog genüsslich an seiner brasilianischen Zigarre. Dann blies er den Qualm aus und bequemte sich endlich dazu, zu reden. „Ja es stimmt. Du wirst morgen um 16 Uhr zu Takos Frau werden", erklärte er kühl. Ich hatte das Gefühl, man wolle mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg ziehen. Aber ich blieb fest drauf stehen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Nein, mein Onkel musste doch scherzen! „Das...das ist ein Witz, oder? Das meinst du jetzt nicht wirklich ernst!", stammelte ich aufgeregt. Aber die Miene von Akira wurde merklich kälter. „Oh doch. Es ist mein vollkommender ernst. Du wirst meinen Sohn heiraten und damit basta!", entfuhr es meinem Onkel hart. „Nein! Niemals werde ich ihn heiraten! NIE!", schrie ich außer mir. „Ach ja? Das werden wir ja noch sehen", bemerkte Akira spöttisch und gab zwei seiner Gorillas ein Zeichen. Diese packten mich auch sogleich an beiden Armen. Anfangs zappelte ich heftig herum, sah aber schnell ein, dass ich keinerlei Chance hatte. „Sperrt sie bis morgen in ihre Kajüte und wenn sie Probleme macht, wisst ihr was ihr zu tun habt", gab er ihnen einen Befehl. Die beiden Monstertypen nickten bloß und dann wurde ich auch schon aus dem Zimmer geschliffen. Nicht aber ohne Protestaktionen meinerseits. Wenn sie mich schon gewaltsam zwangen, dann sollten sie es doch zumindest nicht leicht haben. Wäre ja noch schöner.

Bei meiner Kajüte angekommen, stießen sie mich hart hinein und verschlossen die Tür, ohne ein weiteres Wort, von außen. Nun saß ich hier fest. „Verdammter Mist! Wie kann mir Onkel so etwas antun? Ich dachte er liebt mich", schimpfte ich teilweise sauer, teilweise bedrückt. –Tja, falsch gedacht, was? Das Gegenteil ist wohl eher der Fall- meldete sich eine kleine sarkastische Stimme in meinem Kopf. „Welche Erkenntnis", knurrte ich leise zur Antwort. Dann lehnte ich mich mit den Rücken an die Tür und sah mich in der geräumigen Kajüte um. Wie es schien, war ich hier wirklich gefangen...oder? Plötzlich blieben meine Augen beim Bullauge hängen. Das war die Lösung! Ich erinnerte mich vage, dass sich eines der drei öffnen ließ. Und ich hatte wirklich Glück, das ganz rechte, ließ sich ohne Schwierigkeiten öffnen. Okay, jetzt hatte ich einen Fluchtweg gefunden. Doch als ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und die Yachtwand hinunter ins Meer blickte, musste ich schlucken. Himmel ist das tief, dachte ich begeistert und runzelte die Stirn. Aber egal, lieber schlimmstenfalls ertrinken, als so ne Zwangsheirat, entschied ich energisch, stemmte mich hastig mit dem Oberkörper durchs Bullauge und blieb... auch prompt stecken.

Ja ja, die liebe Problemzone Hüfte, hielt wohl auch vor mir nicht an. Was jetzt wieder? Ich versuchte zurück in die Yacht zu gelangen, aber vergeblich. Also blieb mir doch nur die Flucht nach draußen, was mir auch ehrlich gesagt lieber war. Ich stützte meine Arme links und rechts gegen die Außenwand von der Yacht und drückte mit aller Kraft dagegen. Nach einigen Versuchen, gelang es mir dann auch, ich glitt mit einem leichtem Plop´ hinaus und stürzte rückwärts in die abendliche See. Noch gerade rechtzeitig gelang es mir, die Luft anzuhalten, ehe mich das doch noch ziemlich eisige Wasser umspülte.

Rückblick Ende

„Na ja, danach bin ich aufgetaucht und habe mein Heil in der Flucht gesucht", schloss ich leise ab. Erst blieb es wieder still zwischen uns, dann fragte Seto: „So. Und das soll ich dir glauben. Das klingt mir doch ziemlich zu abenteuerlich." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tu es oder lass es", bemerkte ich spröde. „Hm...gehen wir mal davon aus, ich glaube dir. Fandest du das nicht viel zu leichtsinnig? Woher wolltest du wissen, dass du überleben würdest? Du bist ein verdammt hohes Risiko eingegangen", entgegnete Seto hart. „Das weiß ich auch! Aber lieber wäre ich dort draußen gestorben, als das ich meinen Vetter geheiratet hätte und ich denke das ich das bereits sagte", fuhr ich ihn barsch an. Worauf er mir einen scharfen Blick zu warf. „Achte auf deinen Ton! Vergiss nicht wo du hier bist!", bemerkte Kaiba bissig. Ich senkte geknickt den Kopf und erwiderte kleinlaut: „Ja schon gut. Entschuldige bitte." Daraufhin trat wieder ein stummes Schweigen zwischen uns. Das kurz darauf vom Schellen, der Türglocke durchdrungen wurde. Erschrocken sah ich auch und Seto blickte finster zur Zimmertür, die keine zwei Minuten später, vom Butler geöffnet wurde. „Was ist Alfred?", fragte der junge Hausherr, seinen britischen Angestellten hart. „Verzeihen sie die Störung, Sir. Vor der Tür wartet ein gewisser Akira Koshikawa. Er sagt, er wolle seine Nichte Ayane abholen..."

Fortsetzung folgt...

So Kapitel 10 Ende. Ich hoffe es genügte euren Erwartungen und ihr seid nicht allzu Enttäuscht. Weil ich euch vielleicht die Fantasie gestohlen habe, mit dem was zuvor geschah. Aber so manch einer von euch wollte es halt wissen und ich hätte es so oder so geschrieben. Na ja, hoffe trotzdem das es zumindest einigen von euch gefallen hat und ihr mir fleißig Kommis gebt. Ob Kritik, Lob, Korrekturtipps ...immer her damit .

Also dann bis zum nächsten mal, mir der Hoffnung, dass ich dann eher fertig werde und euch nicht mehr solange schmorren lasse!

Bis dann Urbena


	11. Vom Glück ins Unglück?

A Girl for Kaiba

11. Kapitel

Vom Glück ins Unglück?

…Seine Nichte Ayane abholen! Diese vier Worte schallten immer wieder durch meinen Kopf und ich spürte, wie all mein Blut aus meinem Körper verschwand. Mir wurde eiskalt und ich begann zu zittern. Zaghaft schaute ich zu Seto auf, der bis dahin keine Regung von sich gegeben hatte. Sich nun aber erhob und zu seinem Butler sagte: „Lassen sie ihn rein und bringen sie ihn in mein Arbeitszimmer." Alfred nickte und verschwand leise. Ich konnte nicht glauben was Seto da gerade befohlen hatte, aber sein Gesicht zeigte mir, wie ernst er es meinte. „Warum...warum tust du das?", fragte ich brüchig und spürte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Doch Kaiba machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten mir zu antworten. Ganz im Gegenteil, er blickte mir nur Gefühllos an, drehte sich um und begab sich zur Tür. Das war zuviel. „WARTE! Antworte gefälligst! Warum suchst du mich erst, holst mich zu dir zurück. Nur um mich dann doch meinen Verwandten zu überlassen? Macht es dir soviel Spaß mich zu quälen?", schrie ich ihn anklagend an. Kaiba drehte sich an der Tür zu mir um und antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage: „Kann ich denn deinen Worten trauen?" Erst stockte ich kurz, dann wurde mir klar was er meinte und nickte fest. „Na dann komm", fuhr er fort und streckte seine offene Hand in meine Richtung. Ich erkannte sofort, dass er wollte das ich ihm folge und da mir ohnehin bewusst war. Das Ablehnung zu nichts führen würde, erhob ich mich rasch und ging zu ihm. Kaum das meine Hand die seine berührt hatte, packte Seto fester zu und zog mich hinter sich her.

Als wir das Arbeitszimmer betraten, schlug mir das Herz bis zum Hals. Akira drehte sich sofort zu uns um. Kurz nachdem Seto die Tür geöffnet hatte. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ein absolut falsches Lächeln wieder. „Ayane! Ach ich bin so froh. Dich wohlauf wieder zu sehen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie besorgt wir alle um dich waren", heuchelte sich der Glatzköpfige einen zu recht. Ängstlich, aber auch angewidert, versteckte ich mich hinter Kaiba. Dieser ließ das auch ohne weiteres zu und blickte kalt auf den dicken Mann, der gute zwei Köpfe kleiner als er war und mit seinen teuren Goldkettchen und teuren gestreiften Anzug eher wie eine Witzfigur aussah, herab. „Sie sind also ihr Vormund?", fragte Seto verächtlich und um seine Lippen spielte ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Na ja..."

Mein Onkel sah ein wenig verwirrt zu ihm auf. Doch sogleich nickte er. „Ja... Ja das bin ich. Und ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie meine kleine Ayane gerettet haben. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich ihnen danken soll, Mr. Kaiba!", redete sich mein Onkel um Kopf und Kragen, ohne dies überhaupt zu merken. Aber ich tat es. Denn Setos Blick wurde noch eisiger und verächtlicher, als ohnehin schon und sein Griff um meine Hand, noch leicht fester. „Sie brauchen sich bei mir nicht zu bedanken, Mr. Koshikawa. Ihr Dank interessiert mich nicht im geringsten", erwiderte Kaiba nun frostig. Akira guckte überrascht, meinte dann aber: „Wie sie meinen. Aber wenn ihnen was einfallen sollte..."

„Wie großzügig", unterbrach ihn Seto spöttisch. Mein Onkel stockte wieder kurz, sprach schließlich aber hastig weiter: „Wie dem auch sei. Vielen Dank, dass sie sich um meine Nichte gekümmert haben. Doch nun sollten wir aber gehen, Aya-lein."

„NEIN!", entfuhr es mir laut, aber schnell bemerkte ich, dass ich das nicht allein gesagt hatte. Meine Augen starrten ungläubig auf Seto. Konnte es sein? War es möglich? „Nein", wiederholte er das für mich erlösende Wort. „Ayane bleibt hier bei mir. Sie haben sich völlig umsonst hierher begeben", fuhr er kalt fort und zog mich näher an sich ran. „Wie bitte?", fassungslos starrte Akira den jungen Unternehmer an. „Sie haben schon richtig verstanden und um ehrlich zu sein. Wollte ich mich nur selber davon überzeugen, mit was für niederen Menschen sie zu tun hat. Ich muss schon sagen, erbärmlicher geht es nicht mehr", bemerkte Seto herablassend. Mein Onkel stand da wie ein begossener Pudel, doch wie um seine winzige Ehre zuretten. Plusterte er sich auf und sagte: „Ich verbiete mir diesen Ton!" Seto lächelte so kalt, dass mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief. „Was sie nicht sagen. Aber wissen sie das ist mir ziemlich egal. Und nun verschwinden sie von meinem Grundstück, bevor ich wirklich unangenehm werde. Und sei ihnen versichert, Ayane bleibt hier", erklärte er klipp und klar. „Das... das! Was fällt ihnen ein! Das können sie gar nicht entscheiden! Ist... ist... Ich... ich", stammelte Akira entrüstet. Doch mit diesem Gestotter sank er nur noch mehr in der Achtung von Seto. „Mir ist egal wer sie sind! Und nun verschwinden sie, bevor ich völlig die Geduld verliere!", schrie Kaiba nun und seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn und Verachtung. Akira wusste nun das er keine Wahl hatte, also nickte er grimmig. „Na gut. Ich werde gehen. Aber hiermit ist die Sache noch lange nicht erledigt", knurrte er und verließ das Zimmer. Bald darauf hörte man die Haustür ins Schloss knallen und kurz danach einen Wagen, mit quietschenden Reifen davon brausen.

Nun trat wieder eine unheimliche Stille zwischen uns. Ich schluckte kurz. Irgendwie konnte ich es immer noch nicht ganz fassen. Seto hatte mich nicht weggeschickt! Ich hätte vor Freude heulen können. Aber riss ich mich zusammen. „Seto...", zögernd sah ich ihn an. Er löste seine Hand aus meiner und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Danke Seto", fing ich noch mal an. „Danke, dass du mich hier bleiben lässt." Kaiba sah mich ausdruckslos an und antwortete schließlich: „Vergiss es. Zum Dankbar sein ist es wohl noch etwas zu früh. Ich hoffe nur das ich diese Entscheidung nicht noch irgendwann bereue." Ich zuckte unmerklich zusammen und entgegnete: „ Das wirst du nicht. Ich verspreche es dir." Darauf folgte kein Kommentar von Seto. Er blickte mich nur kurz an und wandte sich seinem Laptop zu, den er inzwischen hochgefahren hatte. „So. ich will jetzt weiter arbeiten. Wir reden beim Essen noch mal miteinander", sagte Kaiba kurz und tippte auf den Tasten herum. Ich nickte still und verließ leise das Arbeitszimmer.

Bei Seto:

Als die Tür ins Schloss klickte, schaute Seto wieder vom Bildschirm auf und lehnte sich seufzend, in seinen Sessel zurück. Manchmal war es echt schwer bei ihr, einen auf unnahbar zu machen. Vor allem, wenn sie einen so Verletzbar und Unschuldig ansah. Und zu allem übel, war sie ihm nicht egal. Sie bedeutete ihm mehr, als ihm lieb war. Denn er wusste nicht, ob er ihr trauen konnte. Schließlich gehörte sie trotz allem zu seinen Konkurrenten und wenn sie noch hundertmal einen Blick wie Bambi drauf hatte. Das durfte er nie vergessen. Aber wenn er ehrlich war. Hatte er eben gar nicht anders handeln können. Dieser Akira Koshikawa war ihm von Anfang an, ein Dorn im Auge. Sein schmieriges Getue hatte ihn schon sofort angewidert. Niemals hätte er so jemanden seine Angel mitgegeben. Egal was sie ihm auch vorgespielt hatte.

Doch wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Das Beste wäre erst mal abzuwarten. Aber irgendwie passte das nicht zu einen Kaiba. Da konnte einer sagen was er wollte. Plötzlich fiel ihm noch eine Frage ein, die er Ayane unbedingt stellen wollte, dann würde er weiter sehen. Schließlich fiel ihm immer was ein. Und mit dieser Entscheidung im Hinterkopf begann er zu arbeiten.

Beim Abendessen, saßen wir uns Anfangs nur schweigend gegenüber. Ich wusste nicht was ich auch schon sagen sollte. Immerhin war ich Seto schon dankbar genug, dass er mich nicht meinem Onkel überlassen hatte. Also konzentrierte ich mich überwiegend auf meine Essen.

Als das Dessert serviert wurde, sprach mich Seto an: „Ayane. Warum wollte dein Onkel dich eigentlich mit seinem Sohn verheiraten?" Ich blickte ihn stumm an, ehe ich so ruhig wie möglich antwortete: „Ist das nicht klar? Ich werde in gut zwei Wochen 18. Und damit auch die offizielle Präsidentin von Koshikawa Industrie. Meinen Verwandten, wird damit jegliches Recht auf die Firma entzogen. Sie erhalten zwar eine ordentliche Abfindung, aber mehr nicht. Sie verlieren alle Macht." Kaiba nickte verstehend. „So ist das also. Ha! Klar das wird hart", grinste er kalt. Ich schwieg. Was sollte ich auch schon sagen? Schließlich hatte ich eigentlich null Interesse daran, die Firma zu übernehmen. Aber Akira durfte ich sie überlassen. Das war ich meinen Eltern und dem reinen Namen unserer Industrie schuldig. „Okay, nur damit eins klar ist. Ich gestatte dir, bis du 18 bist, hier zu bleiben. Vorausgesetzt, es passiert nichts, womit meine KC gefährdet werden könnte. Aber danach musst du selber sehen, wie du klar kommst", erklärte Seto kühl. Ich nickte heftig und sagte: „Ja verstanden. Vielen Dank."

In dieser Nacht schlief ich zum ersten Mal, ohne großes schlechtes Gewissen ein. Ich war so froh, dass Seto nun endlich die Wahrheit kannte und noch glücklicher, dass er mich hier behalten hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, schöpfte ich wieder Hoffnung, dass doch noch alles gut werden würde. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, welcher Intrige wir schon längst zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Die restliche Woche verbrachte ich damit, abwechselnd Seto in der KC zu helfen und Mokuba in der Klinik zu besuchen. Wir hatten ihn sofort über den Stand der Dinge mit mir informiert. Und als der kleine Kaiba seinem Bruder vorlaut verkündete, dass er doch längst Bescheid wüsste. Erhielten ich, aber vor allem Mokuba, eine beeindruckende Standpauke davon, was der ältere Kaiba von diesem fiesen und verantwortungslosen Verhalten von uns, gegenüber ihm, hielt. Ich sage euch. Damit war mir die Lust, die ich eh schon nicht wirklich für solche Spielchen hatte, mit Sicherheit für immer vergangen.

Und als die Woche nun um war und Mokuba entlassen werden sollte. Holte ich ihn mit der Limousine vom Krankenhaus ab. Seto hatte die Entlassungspapiere bereits ausgefüllt und der Klinik per Fax zukommen lassen. Aber da er heute viel zu tun hatte, sollte ich seinen Bruder alleine abholen.

Er erwartete mich bereits am Eingang und fiel mir glücklich in die Arme. „Angel. Ich bin so froh hier weg zu kommen. Du ahnst nicht, wie sehr ich Krankenhäuser hasse", sagte Mokuba ernst und zog mich hinter sich her. Hauptsache weg, von diesem Gebäude. Ich lächelte verstehend und ob ich es ahnte. Wo ich doch selber diese Hospitale verabscheute. „Ich denke, ein bisschen kann ich es schon nachvollziehen", erwiderte ich jedoch nur und ging neben ihm her. „Tatsächlich? Woher denn?", fragte Mokuba neugierig. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid Moki. Aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Es ist einfach zu schmerzhaft", antwortete ich ausweichend. „Oh okay. Wie du meinst", entgegnete der kleine Junge leise. Ich wuschelte ihm durchs Haar und lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu. „Hey! Nun lach doch. Was meinst du? Sollen wir uns ein Eis kaufen? Um deine Entlassung zu feiern?", schlug ich fröhlich vor. Die Augen von Mokuba begangen zu strahlen. „Au ja! Ich will aber ein ganz großes!", rief er übermütig und rannte voraus. Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Mokuba war aber auch zu schnuckelig. Unfassbar das er gerade erst aus dem Krankenhaus kam. Doch bevor ich ihm folgte, sagte ich kurz dem Chauffeur Bescheid, damit er sich nicht über unseren Verbleib wunderte und rannte dann dem jungen Kaiba nach. Wobei das in diesen Pumps schon ein Kunststück war.

Nach fünf großen Kugeln Schokoeiscreme für Mokuba und einer Kugel Zitroneneis für mich. Fuhren wir mit der Limousine zur Firma zurück.

Mokuba hatte seinen Kopf auf meinem Schoß liegen und döste vor sich hin. Ich selber hing meinen Gedanken nach. Die sich vor allem um die nächste Woche drehten. Es würde die letzte bei den beiden sein und ich spürte schon jetzt, wie sehr ich sie doch vermissen würde. Am liebsten hätte ich auf die Übernahme meiner Firma verzichtet und wäre bei ihnen geblieben. Denn mit der Zeit, hatte sich meine Verliebtheit und Schwärmerei für den jungen Unternehmer, in richtige Liebe verwandelt. Doch befürchtete ich, nein, wusste ich. Das es bei Seto nicht so war. Zwar schmerzte es, aber konnte ich es halt nicht ändern. Gefühle ließen sich nicht erzwingen.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichten wir das Firmengebäude der KC. Vor dem Haupteingang hielt der Chauffeur und ließ uns aussteigen.

Hintereinander betraten wir das Innere und ich hatte sofort das Gefühl das hier etwas nicht stimmte und es bereitete mir Unbehagen. Die Angestellten sahen alle schweigend zu uns. Nein halt! Zu mir! Aber warum?

Nachdenklich betrat ich mit Mokuba die Kabine des Lifts. Auch während der Fahrt nach oben, wurde das Gefühl nicht besser. Sogar eher schlimmer. Die angespannte Atmosphäre war zum Greifen nahe. Jedoch schien Mokuba nicht das geringste davon zu bemerken. Quietschfidel quasselte er über die Dinge, die er nun noch mit Seto und mir vorhatte. Wovon die meisten eh nicht unternommen werden würden.

Ich hörte ohnehin nur mit einem Ohr zu und nickte bei Gelegenheit, meine Gedanken waren in Wirklichkeit ganz woanders.

Kurz darauf machte es Kling und die Türen glitten auf. Mokuba sprang sofort hinaus und ich folgte ihm langsam.

Kaum hatte ich den Vorraum zum Büro betreten. Schwang auch schon die Tür zu Setos Büro auf und ein wutschnaubender Chef stürmte heraus. Direkt auf mich zu. Seine blauen Augen funkelten wie wandernde Eisgletscher, als er schrie: „Mit dir bin ich so was von fertig, Ayane Koshikawa!"

Fortsetzung folgt...

Jo, geschafft und das mit Grippe und 39 Grad Fieber ° Aber versprochen ist versprochen. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr gebt wieder jede Menge Kommis!

Bis dann Urbena


	12. Die Intrige

A Girl for Kaiba

12. Kapitel

Die Intrige

Hi und hier kommen die zwei nächsten Kapitel!

Liel: Jup, hatte ich mal getan. Aber die Texte waren vollkommen unklar zu lesen. Da der Text nur ein einziger Kasten war.

"Ich bin so was von fertig mit dir Ayane", fauchte Seto und packte mich am

rechten Arm. Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. "Hast du wirklich geglaubt ich würde

nicht dahinter kommen? Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich!", donnerte er

weiter und blickte mich zornig an. Ich verstand nicht im geringsten warum er

mich hier so anschrie. Selbst wenn ich einen Fehler in den Formularen gemacht

haben sollte. So war das noch lange kein Grund, so aus zu ticken. Zögernd fragte

ich: "Was ist denn überhaupt los?" Ruckartig stieß er mich weg und brüllte: "Was

los ist? Das weißt du doch selber am besten!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und

erwiderte: "Wenn dem so wäre, würde ich doch nicht fragen." Seto stieß ein so

hartes Lachen aus, dass es mir durch Mark und Bei fuhr, auch Mokuba sah seinen

großen Bruder erschrocken an. "Du bist wirklich eine begabte Schauspielerin.

Wirklich alle Achtung, man könnte dir glatt glauben. Aber bei mir läuft das

nicht mehr. Ich habe dich durchschaut", entfuhr es ihm grob. "Aber Seto! Was ist

denn überhaupt passiert?", fragte nun Mokuba ahnungslos. "Das sag ich dir gerne.

Unsere süße, ach so unschuldige kleine Ayane hier. Ist eine richtig falsche

Schlange. Sie hat die ganze Zeit Daten und Programme für unser neues Projekt, an

ihre eigene weitergegeben", sagte Seto laut. Mokuba konnte es nicht glauben,

sowie er schaute. Aber auch ich blickte den Präsidenten der KC fassungslos an.

"Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich? Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass ich so

etwas getan haben könnte!", entfuhr es mir verblüfft. "Eben Seto. Ich kann mir

auch nicht vorstellen das Angel so etwas tun würde", meinte Mokuba vorsichtig.

"Ach ja? Allerdings sprechen die Berichte aller Spielentwicklungsfirmen eine

andere Sprache", bemerkte Seto kalt. "Im Gegenteil. Genau heute in einer Woche

wird Koshikawa Industries das 3D-Spiel auf dem Markt bringen. Woran ich nun seit

einem Jahr gearbeitet habe und eigentlich erst nächsten Monat veröffentlichen

wollte. Und ich rede vom haargenau dem selben Spiel!", fuhr er lauter fort. Mir

wich jegliches Blut aus dem Gesicht. Wie konnte das sein? "Aber...aber ich habe

nichts weitergegeben!", versuchte ich mich zu wehren. "Was du nicht sagst. Und

wer dann? Weißt du was, spar dir deine Ausreden und Lügen! Ich hätte dich nie

bei uns lassen sollen. Geschweige denn dir vertrauen", lamentierte er weiter und

jedes Wort, traf mich genau ins Herz. "Und jetzt verschwinde. Oder es passiert

ein Unglück. Du und deine tolle Firma werden von meinen Anwälten hören. Aber

dich will ich nie wiedersehen. Du widerst mich an!", schrie er noch und

verschwand dann, mit einem lauten Knall in seinem Büro. Ich stand wie gelähmt

auf meiner Stelle und war den Tränen nahe. Mokuba stand etwas abseits von mir

und blickte mich traurig an. "Angel...es...du...?", stammelte er. Ich lächelte

ihn verkrampft und gezwungen an. "Ach Mokuba. Schon gut. Ich bin in Ordnung.

Aber besser ich gehe jetzt. Also leb wohl, Mokuba", meinte ich noch, dann drehte

ich mich um und flüchtete zum Fahrstuhl.

Erst als ich das Gebäude verlassen hatte, ließ ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Bei Seto und Mokuba:

Nachdem Ayane verschwunden war, folgte Mokuba seinem Bruder ins Büro. "Seto. Ich

denke nicht. Das Angel so was tun würde, geschweige denn getan hat", begann der

jüngere Kaiba und stellte sich vor den Schreibtisch hinter dem sein Bruder saß.

"Mokuba du solltest am besten wissen, dass ich nur das glaube, was ich auch

selber sehe. Und momentan ist das eine ungeschriebene Tatsache", erwiderte Seto

kühl. "Ja...aber...", sagte Mokuba, wurde aber auch sogleich wieder

unterbrochen. "Mokuba es reicht. Ich will nichts weiter davon hören oder darüber

reden. Ich werde nur noch meine Anwälte einschalten und das war's", erklärte

Seto kalt und sah seinen kleinen Bruder diskussionslos an. Dieser nickte

geschlagen. "Wie du meinst Seto", meinte Mokuba und wandte sich zum gehen. "Ich

sehe mich hier dann mal ein wenig um", fügte er hinzu. Seto nickte und sah

Mokuba nach, wie er still den Raum verließ.

Erst als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, fiel die unnahbare Maske von ihm ab.

Mit einem leisen aufstöhnen, ließ er seinen Kopf mit der Stirn zuerst auf die

Hände fallen und stützte diese mit den Ellenbogen auf der Schreibtischfläche ab.

Seto verstand wie es Mokuba ging. Er konnte es ja auch nicht fassen, das Ayane

ihn so hintergangen haben sollte. Aber die Fakten sprachen eindeutig gegen sie.

Er hatte gar keine andere Wahl gehabt. Er musste sie wegschicken. Aber sie nie

wiederzusehen, schmerzte ihn zu tiefst. Was ihn jedoch auch verwunderte, denn er

hatte immer gedacht für alle Menschen, bis auf Mokuba, nur Verachtung übrig zu

haben. Aber seit er diese Ayane kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sich auch etwas in

ihm verändert. Seto gab es nur ungern zu. Aber er hatte dieses Mädchen lieb

gewonnen. Doch war es nun das Beste, diese Gefühle zu ignorieren. Denn nur so

würde sie sicherlich irgendwann verschwinden.

Bei Ayane:

Kurz nachdem ich die KC verlassen hatte und nur hilflos durch die Gegend geirrt

war. Entschloss ich mich an der nächsten Telefonzelle meine beste Freundin

anzurufen. Zum Glück ging sie auch sofort an ihr Handy. "Yoko Kazuki", meldete

sie sich. "Hallo Yoko, ich bin's", erwiderte ich spröde. "Ayane? Bist du das

wirklich? WOW, ich hatte so gehofft, dass du dich noch mal bei mir meldest!",

rief sie aufgeregt. "Und wie geht es dir?" Ich musste schlucken, ehe ich ihr

antworten konnte. "Yoko...es...es ist vorbei. Ich...ich kann nicht mehr!",

schluchzte ich am Ende nur noch in den Hörer. "Was? Aber...! Moment, jetzt mach

keinen Mist! Wo bist du?", fragte meine Freundin und als ich es ihr gesagt

hatte, fuhr sie fort: " Okay, dann treffen wir uns in einer viertel Stunde, am

Plan des Stadtparks. Bis gleich!" Dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Erschöpft legte auch ich auf. Der Park war von hier aus in ca. acht Minuten zu

erreichen. Trotzdem entschloss ich mich, schon zum Treffpunkt zu gehen. Was

hätte ich auch sonst tun sollen?

Ich hatte die Stelle vor kurzem erreicht und sah mich suchend nach Yoko um. Als

ich plötzlich etwas kaltes, metallnes im Rücken spürte. Erschrocken zuckte ich

zusammen und wollte mich umdrehen. Doch hielt mich die Person hinter mir davon

ab, indem sie mich leise an sprach: "Wag es ja nicht, dich umzudrehen. Du wirst

dich jetzt ganz unauffällig mit mir von hier entfernen und keinen Mucks

verstanden?" Ich schluckte mal wieder arg und nickte ängstlich. Denn inzwischen

hatte ich die Stimme erkannt. Sie gehörte einem der Kerle, die für meinen Onkel

arbeiteten. Also folgte oder besser lief ich sicherheitshalber still mit ihm

mit.

Bis wir einen schwarzen Wagen, mit verdunkelten Scheiben erreichten. Kaum das

wir bei ihm anlangten, öffnete sich eine der Hintertüren und ich wurde unsanft

hineingestoßen und die Tür wieder hinter mir zu geschlagen.

"Aua, was...", zeterte ich, doch plötzlich stockte ich. Als ich die andere

Person im Wagen erkannte. "Tako. Du...", zischte ich und funkelte ihn zornig an.

"Auch einen schönen guten Tag, Cousinchen", erwiderte mein Cousin amüsiert und

verschränkte lässig einen Arm hinterm Kopf. "Guter Tag? Das ich nicht lache",

fauchte ich wütend. "Was denn? War er denn so schlimm?", fragte Tako erstaunt.

Allerdings sah man, wie er sich innerlich schlapp lachte. "Als wenn du das nicht

wüsstest! Und jetzt lasst mich sofort hier raus!", keifte ich außer mir.

"Vergiss es. Du wirst wohl oder übel mit mir kommen müssen. Du störst uns

nämlich. Wie du sicher schon erkannt hast, wollen wir auch weiterhin über die

Firma bestimmen. Doch solange..."

"Doch solange ich lebe. Klappt das nicht. Ich würde immer über auch stehen. Und

das geht natürlich nicht, also wollt ihr mich jetzt um die Ecke bringen",

unterbrach und schloss ich seinen Satz zugleich ab. Tako sah mich für einen

Augenblick echt überrumpelt an. "Nein. So brutal sind wir nun auch nicht.

Schließlich bist du unsere letzte und liebste Verwandte", meinte er schleimig,

dass mir beinahe schlecht wurde. "Allerdings, bist du uns frei wirklich im Weg.

Also werden wir dich vorerst einsperren müssen."

Ich verzog meine Lippen zu einem süffisanten Grinsen. "Findest du das nicht

etwas gewagt?", fragte ich samtweich. Erstaunt sah mich Tako an. "Was meinst du

damit?"

"Hm.. nun du erzählst mir hier Seelenruhig euren Plan mit mir. Hast du keine

Angst das mich jemand suchen könnte?", antwortete ich gedehnt. Mein Cousin

lachte laut auf. "Also wirklich Aya-lein. Das ist doch nun echt, ziemlich

unwahrscheinlich. Wer sollte dich schon suchen? Kaiba? Wohl kaum. Ich denke mal,

der ist eher froh dich los zu sein", gab er spöttisch zurück. Ich kniff meine

Augen zu schlitzen, ließ dann aber geschlagen meine Schultern sinken. Zumindest

tat ich so. Denn eine Person hatte dieser Trottel vergessen. Und das war Yoko

und die wird mich suchen. So wahr ich hier saß. Das garantierte ich ihm in

Gedanken.

Ca. 25 Minuten später erreichten wir das Koshikawa Anwesen. Welches aus einem

riesigen Grundstück und einer herrschaftlichen Villa bestand. Als wir das

Einfahrtstor passiert hatten und sich die Gittertore hinter uns schlossen, wurde

mir erst so richtig bewusst, dass ich nun eine Gefangene in meinem eigenen

Elternhaus war. Und meine bis eben noch vorlaute und übermütige Haltung

verschwand auf nimmer wiedersehen. Es war zum schreien.

Der Wagen fuhr zum Hintereingang, dort wurde ich grob aus dem Auto gezerrt und

rücksichtslos zur Tür und ins innere des Hauses gedrängt.

Drinnen erwartete uns bereits mein Onkel und zwei weitere Angestellte, die ich

aber nicht kannte. Akira sah mich nur hasserfüllt an und brummte: "Im Keller ist

ein Zimmer für sie fertig." Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand im Salon. Ich

stand mit den anderen im Entree und wäre diesem Fettwanz am liebsten an die

Gurgel gesprungen.

Doch bevor ich diesen Gedanken weiter ausbauen konnte, wurde ich schon wieder

herum geschubst und zwar die Treppen zum Keller hinunter. Dabei stolperte ich

beinahe ein paar Mal. "Ungehobelte Idioten", knurrte ich finster, ehe ich in

einen Raum gestoßen wurde. Der gerade mal so vier mal vier Meter maß und ein

kleines verglastes Fenster besaß. Als Einrichtung hatte ich rechts ein

Metallbett, mit Matratze, Decke und Kissen. Daneben stand ein kleiner Tisch mit

Stuhl. Die nackte Glühbirne an der Decke spendete ein wenig Licht. "Wenn du dich

beschäftigen willst. Dort auf dem Regal stehen Bücher aus deinem Zimmer", sagte

Tako und deutete auf das Brett, das gegenüber der Tür, an der Wand hing. Ich

warf nur einen kurzen Blick und sah dann wieder auf den Vorhang, der eine Ecke

des Zimmers versteckte. Mein Cousin merkte dies und meinte: "Hinter dem Vorhang

sind eine Waschbecken und die Toilette." Ich zog eine Braue hoch und erwiderte

sarkastisch: "Hui, das ist hier ja wie in einem fünf Sterne Hotel, sogar mit

eigenem Bad." Woraufhin Tako verachtend schnaubte und grimmig entgegnete: "Du

kannst mich mal."

"Ne, danke. Lieber nicht", konterte ich ironisch. Wofür ich einen scharfen Blick

erntete. "Ach ja, versuch gar nicht erst um Hilfe zu rufen oder gar das Fenster

einschlagen zu wollen. Denn erstens haben wir alles alten Angestellten die du

kennst gegen unsere Leute getauscht und zweitens ist das hier bruchsicheres

Panzerglas", erklärte mein Cousin gönnerhaft, dann verließ er das Zimmer. Kurz

darauf schloss sich die Tür und der Schlüssel im Schloss wurde herumgedreht.

Nun saß ich entgültig hier fest. Klasse, wirklich klasse. Konnte es noch

schlimmer werden? Eigentlich nicht. Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ ich mich auf

das Bett plumpsen und blickte sehnsüchtig zum Fenster, durch dass das helle

Tageslicht ins Zimmer fiel. Ja, ja man lernt die Freiheit erst dann schätzen,

wenn man sie verloren hat. Ich hätte am liebsten geheult. Irgendwie war alles

schiefgelaufen. Aber am schlimmsten war. Ich hatte Seto, den Menschen den ich so

sehr liebe, für meine eigenen egoistischen Zwecke missbraucht. Vielleicht wäre

es wirklich besser gewesen, ihm von vornherein reinen Wein einzuschenken, doch

war ich einfach zu feige dazu gewesen. Das hatte ich nun davon und es würde mich

nicht wundern. Wenn er mich dafür von Herzen hassen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde

ich ihn eh nie wiedersehen. Und bei diesen Gedanken, fing ich nun doch an zu

weinen. Ich vermisste ihn so sehr. Und die einzige Hoffnung die mir nun noch

blieb, war Yoko.

Einige Stunden später, die vorwiegend mit heulen, grübeln und wieder heulen

verbracht hatte. Öffnete sich die Tür wieder und jemand sagte: "Hallo. Ich soll

dir dein Abendessen bringen." Erst glaubte ich nicht richtig zu hören, doch dann

wurde mir klar das die Stimme wirklich dieser Person gehörte und mir blieb

beinahe das Herz vor Schock stehen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Das war

doch...

Fortsetzung folgt...

So vorerst Ende dieses Kapitel.. Na ahnen schon welche um wen es sich hier

handelt? So viel Auswahl gibt's ja eigentlich nicht . Aber Gewissheit ob ihr

Recht habt, erhaltet ihr im nächsten Kapitel. Bis dahin hoffe ich, das euch das

Kapitel gefallen hat und das ihr wieder jede Menge Kommis abgibt.

Bis dann Urbena


	13. Bittere Entdeckung oder Seto! Leg dich n...

A Girl for Kaiba

13. Kapitel

Bittere Entdeckung oder Seto! Leg dich nie mit einer besten Freundin an!

Jo und schon folgt das nächste Kapitel!

Yoko wartete nun seit bereits einer guten Stunde auf das auftauchen ihrer

Freundin. Und mit jeder weiteren Sekunde die verstrich, ohne das etwas von Ayane

zu sehen war. Wusste sie das etwas geschehen sein musste. Doch wo sollte sie

hin? Polizei? Unnütz die würden doch eh nichts tun. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee.

Sie wusste nicht ob es was bringen würde, doch sie beschloss Kaiba einen Besuch

abzustatten.

Bei Ayane:

"Ka...Kaori? Was tun sie hier? Und...und ihr Bein?", entfuhr es mir geschockt

und überrascht zu gleich. Als die Privatsekretärin von Kaiba hereingetreten war

und das Tablett mit dem Essen auf den Tisch abgestellt hatte. Sie sah mich kühl

an und antwortete: "Das siehst du doch. Ich arbeite hier und meinem Bein geht's

blendend." Ich konnte es nicht fassen. "Aber warum? Warum arbeiten sie für

meinen Onkel?", fragte ich zaghaft. Plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht sanfter und

wirkte irgendwie müde. "Manchmal hat man keine Wahl. Kleine Angel...",

eigentlich wollte sie noch was sagen, das spürte ich doch die Stimme von zwei

sich nährenden Personen ließ sie zusammen fahren. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck

verhärtete sich wieder und sie blickte mich hart an. "Jetzt iss besser. Kalt

schmeckt es nicht. Bis dann!" Mit den Worten verließ sie das Zimmer. Ich wollte

ihr hinterher, doch natürlich wurde die Tür vor meiner Nase zu geschlagen.

"Kaori! Warten sie! Bitte Kaori, sagen sie mir warum! KAORI!", schrie ich aus

Leibeskräften. Obwohl ich wusste das es nutzlos war. Doch ich konnte es nicht

glauben, nein, wollte es nicht glauben. Das Kaori uns alle so eiskalt

hintergangen hatte.

Bei Yoko:

So schnell sie konnte war sie zur KC gerannt. Nun stürmte sie mit voll Karacho

ins Gebäude und auf den Empfangsschalter zu. Hinter dem eine adrette

schwarzhaarige saß und sie missbilligend musterte. "Ja was kann ich für sie

tun?", fragte sie pikiert und sah dabei auf ihre sorgfältig lackierten

Fingernägel. "Ich will zu Seto Kaiba", erklärte Yoko und betrachtete die Dame

ungeduldig. "Haben sie einen Termin bei ihm?"

"Sehe ich vielleicht so aus?", giftete die rothaarige und blickte dabei nervös

zum Lift. "Dann tut es mir leid. Aber dann kann ich sie auch nicht durchlassen",

erwiderte die Angestellte und sah Yoko selbstgefällig an. Die inzwischen kochte

vor Ungeduld. "Wissen sie was? Das müssen sie auch nicht. Ich finde den Weg auch

alleine", bemerkte die Freundin von Ayane spitz und ging lässig zum Aufzug.

Der auch wie gerufen kam. Mit einem Satz war sie drinnen und winkte der empört

auf sie zu laufenden Empfangsdame grinsend zu.

Dann schlossen sich die Türen und der Fahrstuhl begab sich in die Chefetage, auf

dessen Knopf sie zuvor gedrückt hatte. Wenige Sekunden später, hielt er auch

schon wieder und Yoko ging im Eilschritt auf die Tür zu, auf dessen Schild Seto

Kaiba stand.

Ohne anzuklopfen betrat sie das Zimmer und wurde sogleich von einem verärgert

schauenden Seto Kaiba empfangen. "Du bist also Seto Kaiba", rief Yoko und

funkelte den Leiter der Kaiba Corp. erwartungsvoll an. Dieser fuhr sie barsch

an: "Aha. Du bist also die, die einfach an meiner Angestellten vorbei ist.

Vielleicht hättest du zumindest die Güte mir deinen Namen zu sagen." Yoko zeigte

sich nicht besonders beeindruckt von seinem Ton und antwortete: "Klar doch. Mein

Name ist Yoko Kazuki und ich bin die beste Freundin von Ayane. Und ich bin hier

weil ich mit ihr verabredet war. Doch das sind nun schon gut anderthalb Stunden

her seitdem ist sie spurlos verschwunden. Und normalerweise gehört sie nicht zu

denen, die ohne ein Erklärung eine Verabredung sausen lassen."

Sofort versteifte sich das wütende Gesicht des Präsidenten und er drehte sich in

seinem Stuhl der Fensterfront zu. "Und was hab ich jetzt damit zu schaffen?",

fragte er kalt. "Das frage ich dich", konterte Yoko furchtlos. "Was willst du

damit sagen?", bemerkte Seto scharf. "Eigentlich gar nichts. Aber schließlich

warst du einer der letzten die sie gesehen haben", sagte sie klar und deutlich.

Jetzt wandte sich der ältere Kaiba ihr wieder zu und sagte frostig: "So ... und

was beweist das schon?"

"Gute Frage. Ich hatte nur gehofft, du wüsstest wo sie ist", gab sie so ruhig,

wie es im Moment ging zurück. "Tja, aber leider tu ich das nicht. Und um ehrlich

zu sein. Ist es mir auch Piep egal, wo diese Betrügerin ist", stieß Seto bitter

hervor. So das bei Yoko sämtliche Sicherungen durchbrannten. "Was fällt dir ein?

Ayane ist keine Betrügerin, du arroganter Pinkel!", brauste sie auf. "Wie

kannst du es wagen so mit mir zu reden?", rief Kaiba wütend aus. "Weißt du

nicht mit wem du hier redest?" Yoko zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern und

meinte: "Wenn du so fragst. Ja doch weiß ich und zwar mit einem

Ach-was-bin-ich-toll-mir-kann-ja-überhaupt-keiner-was-möchtegern-alles-könner!",

schnappte Yoko trocken zurück. "Wie bitte? Das nimmst du sofort zurück", zischte

Kaiba gefährlich leise. Sie schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf. "Ich denke nicht

dran, solange du nicht zurück nimmst, das Ayane eine Betrügerin ist", erklärte

sie trotzig. "Vergiss es. Schließlich habe ich Beweise, dass sie mich

hintergangen hat", erwiderte er kühl. "Und was für welche sollen das sein?",

fragte sie hart. "Nun sie hat, geheime Daten an ihre Firma weitergegeben. So das

ein Spiel, woran ich seit einem Jahr arbeite, nächste Woche von ihnen

veröffentlicht wird", entgegnete Seto. Yoko wusste für eine Sekunde nicht was

sie sagen sollte. Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen. "Das glauben glaubst du

doch wohl selbst nicht!", entfuhr es ihr. "Doch. Und nun wäre ich dir sehr

verbunden wenn du meine Firma verlassen würdest", sagte Kaiba und sein Ton ließ

keinen Zweifel dran, dass er dies eher als Befehl meinte. Yoko zog zornig die

Brauen zusammen, jetzt hatte er die Grenze ihrer Geduld erreicht. Und sie

explodierte: "Jetzt reicht es. Ja ich werde gehen. Aber eins solltest du sehr

wohl wissen! Ayane hätte dich niemals hintergangen. Egal ob sie die Möglichkeit

gehabt hätte. Und weißt du warum? Weil sie dich liebt und das schon sehr

lange!", schrie Yoko. Seto sah sie verdattert an. "Und ich muss zu geben. Ich

wusste nie was sie an dir fand, aber auch heute weiß ich das noch immer nicht.

Doch für meine beste Freundin bist du die große Liebe, darum halte ich auch zu

ihr, selbst wenn du für mich bisher und auch jetzt, noch immer ein aufgeblasener

Lackaffe bist", mit diesem Statement drehte sie sich um und verließ erhobenen

Hauptes sein Büro und bald darauf die Firma. Nur um festzustellen, dass sie in

Bezug auf Ayane kein Stück weiter gekommen war. Sie schnippte verärgert mit den

Fingern und stieß einen nicht gerade femininen Fluch aus.

Bei Seto im Büro:

Schon als dieses tempramentvolle Mädchen, das sich als Ayanes Freundin

vorgestellt hatte, längst verschwunden war. Starrte Seto wie versteinert auf die

Bürotür. Das was sie als letztes gesagt hatte, dass das Ayane in ihn verliebt

sei, hatte irgendwas in ihm ausgelöst, das er nicht wahr haben wollte. Und zwar

Freude. Er freute sich tatsächlich darüber, das ihn dieses Mädchen liebte.

Obwohl er doch davon überzeugt war, dass sie ihn hintergangen hatte. Heftig

schüttelte Seto den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, dass dieses Gefühl verschwinden

würde. Aber logischerweise tat es dies nicht. Also begann er sich seiner Arbeit

zu zuwenden. Denn das hatte bisher doch auch immer geholfen. Und das tat es auch

diesmal, zwar nur mäßig, aber besser als gar nichts.

Aber noch jemand hatte dieses Gespräch von draußen belauscht und dieser jemand

war niemand anderer als Mokuba Kaiba. Der sich nun fröhlich pfeifend nach

draußen begab und sich innerlich eins ins Fäustchen freute. Das war noch besser

als er gedacht hatte.

Bei Ayane:

Noch immer konnte ich nicht glauben, dass Kaori für meinen Onkel arbeitete. Ich

war so aufgewühlt gewesen, dass ich kaum was vom Abendessen runter bekommen

hatte.

Inzwischen war mir aber auch ein fruchtbarer Verdacht in den Sinn gekommen. Den

ich leider nicht als Unsinn abtun konnte. Und zwar, war es möglich, das Kaori

die ganze Zeit, die Daten an meinen Onkel weitergegeben hatte? Wahrscheinlich.

Aber die wichtigsten Unterlagen, nämlich der, der letzten Wochen, hatte sie ihm

nicht geben können. Also musste sie demnach einen Komplizen haben. Aber wen?

Soweit war ich mit meinen Schlussfolgerungen, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete

und Kaori wieder herein kam. Doch diesmal war sie nicht allein. Und als ich die

Person hinter ihr erkannte, wäre ich beinahe vom Bett gefallen. "Toshi du

auch?", entfuhr es mir geschockt. "Hallo Prinzessin. Ja, wie du siehst",

bemerkte er mit gequälten Lächeln. "Warum? Warum arbeitet ihr für so ein

Schwein, wie meinen Onkel?", fragte ich bitter. "Nun das ist so... Vor langer

Zeit, als unsere Familien, ich meine damit Toshis und meine, miteinander

verbunden waren. Schmuggelten sie mit verschiedenen Dingen. Einer von ihren

Abnehmern war dein Onkel", begann Kaori langsam. "Ja aber eines Tages, ging eine

Fuhre verloren. Niemand weiß wohin. Das war ein etlicher Millionen Verlust für

Akira. An dem wir nun auf Druck unserer Familien helfen müssen, den abzuzahlen",

schloss Toshi und blickte finster drein. "Wie viele Millionen?", fragte ich

ernst. Denn das mein Onkel zwielichtiger Geschäfte nach ging, wusste ich

bereits. "So um die 30 Millionen", meinte Kaori leise. Ich pfiff durch die

Zähne, das war doch ein starkes Stück. Das war ja mehr Geld als was ich in zehn

Jahren verdiente. "Aber bitte glaub uns Prinzessin. Wir wollten dich da nie

absichtlich mit reinziehen. Aber als Akira dahinter kam, dass du bei Kaiba bist.

Befahl er uns diesen Unfall vorzutäuschen. Damit du Kaoris Job übernimmst und na

ja, den Rest kennst du ja", sagte Toshi geknickt. "Nun zumindest kann ich ihn

mir denken. Dadurch würdest du weiterhin die Daten schmuggeln, Kaiba würde es

irgendwann merken und mich dafür verantwortlich machen. Ich würde von da weg

müssen und mein Onkel hätte freie Bahn. Das Treffen mit Tako im Krankenhaus war

also wirklich reiner Zufall", schlussfolgerte ich. Die anderen beiden zuckten

ahnungslos mit den Schultern.

"Hey, ihr zwei. Seid ihr dann mal langsam fertig. Der Boss ruft nach euch!",

erschien plötzlich ein weiterer Lakai von Akira. "Ja, wir kommen ja schon",

erwiderte Toshi gelangweilt und wirkte plötzlich wie ein ganz anderer. Auch

Kaori wirkte eiskalt. "Sag dem Alten, wir kommen gleich", fuhr sie ihn unwirsch

an. Der andere nickte und verschwand wieder. "WOW", entfuhr es mir. "Tja, ist

nicht leicht in diesem Terrain", lächelte Kaori unmerklich. "Also wir müssen

dann wohl. Wir versuchen dich, sobald wie möglich wieder zu besuchen", versprach

Toshi und ich nickte ruhig. Ich wusste warum er nicht sagte, wir versuchen dich

hier raus zuholen. Denn jeder von uns dreien hier wusste, wie schlecht die

Chancen dafür standen.

Und auch wenn die zwei mit Schuld dran waren, dass ich hier festsaß. So war ich

doch ebenso froh, die beiden hier zu haben. Denn sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich

abgedreht. "Also bis dann", verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen. Ich saß

schweigend auf meinem Bett und ließ das ganze eben Erfahrene noch einmal Revue

passieren.

Ich ahnte, dass diese Woche die längste meines Lebens werden würde. Denn auch

wenn ich mich auf Yoko verlassen konnte. So würde es doch auch für sie schwer

werden mich hier zu finden, geschweige denn rauszuholen. Ich konnte hier also

nur warten und Däumchen drehen. In der Hoffnung, dass doch noch alles gut werden

würde.

Mit einem ratlosen Seufzer legte ich mich hin, und schloss die Augen. Irgendwie

war das alles wie ein böser Traum. Doch war es real. Und in Gedanken an meinen

geliebten Seto schlief ich ein...

Fortsetzung folgt...

So das wars für dieses mal wieder. ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr gebt

wieder unmengen an Kommis ab. Bis dann Urbena .


	14. Laptop oder Liebe, Seto?

A Girl for Kaiba

14. Kapitel

Hallo! Da bin ich wieder und diesmal habe ich eine traurige Neuigkeit für euch. Es ist das letzte Kapitel. Doch möchte ich mich auch wieder für die vielen lieben Kommis bei auch bedanken und euch nun viel Vergnügen beim Finale von A Girl for Kaiba wünschen!

Laptop oder Liebe, Seto?

Das öffnen der Tür riss mich aus meinem traumlosen Schlaf. Seit ich hier war, waren bereits etliche Tage verstrichen. Um genau zu sein, hatten wir heute Mittwoch und zwar den 2. Mai. Also war es mein Geburtstag. „Hey Prinzessin aufwachen. Ich habe dein Frühstück dabei", weckte mich Toshi und ich drehte mich träge zu ihm um. „Danke. Guten Morgen", murmelte ich müde. „Ja guten Morgen und alles Gute zum Geburtstag", lächelte er sanft. Damit war ich hellwach. „Was? Oh Gott! Heute ist es also wirklich soweit", hauchte ich entgeistert. Toshi nickte leicht. Er und Kaori hatten mich die letzten Tage immer besucht. Als Vorwand hatten sie die Mahlzeiten genutzt. „Toshi. Ich habe Angst. Ich meine... wer weiß was sie nachher mit mir vorhaben", sagte ich panisch. „Keine Angst Prinzessin. Niemand wird dir ein Haar krümmen, dafür werde ich sorgen. Auf Kaori kannst du ebenso zählen. Sie versucht sogar im Moment Hilfe zu holen", erwiderte er lächelnd. Fragend sah ich ihn an. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde mir offensichtlich nichts weiter verraten, also blieb mir nur das warten. Obwohl ich doch echt neugierig war, was sie vorhatten.

Bei Seto:

Der Chef der Kaiba Corp. saß vor seinem Bildschirm und sah dabei immer wieder auf.

Sein kleiner Bruder Mokuba lag auf der Couch im Zimmer und schlief seelenruhig, was er seit Angels verschwinden, lange nicht mehr getan hatte.

Seto wartete nun bereits seit Stunden unruhig auf einen wichtigen Anruf. Nachdem diese Yoko bei ihm gewesen war. Hatte er es noch ganze 26 Stunden ausgehalten. Dann hatte er sich eingehend über den Verbleib von Ayane Koshikawa informiert. Dabei hatten ihm sein Einfluss, aber auch seine Beziehungen außerordentlich geholfen. Aber überall hatte er bis jetzt, das gleiche erfahren. Niemand hatte etwas von ihr gesehen oder gehört. Diese Ungewissheit über ihr Befinden wurmte ihn, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte. Und heute war bereits ihr Geburtstag. Moment! Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. War es die Möglichkeit, das sie...

Auf einmal klopfte es leise und eine Frau trat auf sein herbes „Herein" ein. „Kaori. Sie? Ich dachte sie wären noch bis nächsten Monat krank geschrieben", fragte er kühl. Kaori sah ihn ausdruckslos an, ehe es aus ihr hervorbrach: „Mr. Kaiba. Ich bin wegen Angel, nein Ayane hier. Sie ist in großer Gefahr!" Erst glaubte Seto nicht richtig zu hören, doch dann schaltete er. „Augenblick. Woher wissen sie, dass sie Ayane heißt?", fragte er lauernd. Kaori atmete tief durch, bevor sie murmelte: „Jetzt ist eh alles egal." Dann sprach sie lauter weiter: „Sie haben Recht und ich muss ihnen leider etwas gestehen. Nicht Ayane hat ihr neues Projekt verraten. Sondern ich und mein Cousin, Toshi Fuwa. Wir sind auch bereit uns vor Gericht dafür zu verantworten." Seto war inzwischen während ihres Vortrags aufgesprungen und starrte seine nun wohl ehemalige Privatsekretärin, entgeistert aber auch wütend an. „Sie waren das?", entfuhr es ihm frostig. „Ja. Aber darum geht es hier jetzt nicht. Bitte... Angel ist in höchster Gefahr. Ihr Onkel hat sie vor einigen Tagen zum Koshikawa Anwesen verschleppen lassen und hält sie nun in einen der Kellerräume gefangen", platzte es laut aus ihr heraus. Wovon nun auch Mokuba wach wurde und noch schläfrig fragte: „Wer wurde verschleppt?"

Doch keiner der beiden Älteren beachtete ihn. „Warum sollte ich ihnen glauben? Immerhin haben sie mir doch soeben selber gestanden, mich hintergangen zu haben?", bemerkte Kaiba scharf. „Ich weiß. Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, ist Ayanes Leben keinen Pfifferling mehr Wert. Denn wenn um 15 Uhr heute Nachmittag, Ayane nicht bei ihrem Anwalt ist und ihr Onkel die Firma bekommt. Muss sie sterben", sagte Kaori bedrückt. Seto sah sie prüfend an. „Und das soll die Wahrheit sein?"

„Ja. Ich bitte sie. Sie sind der letzte der sie retten kann", flehte die Frau. Kaiba zögerte etwas, dann schob er ihr einen Notizblock mit Stift zu. „Schreiben sie hier rauf. Wo ich sie finde. Dann überlege ich mir noch mal, ob ich ihnen glauben soll", erklärte er und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Kaori nickte nur noch und schrieb schnell die Adresse, aber auch die Uhrzeit zu der er freien Zugang zum Haus hätte, auf. „Bitte Mr. Kaiba. Retten sie Ayane. Auch um ihretwillen", sagte sie leise. Kaiba sah sie verständnislos an. „Wie meinen sie das?"

„Das wissen sie doch selber. Sie lieben sie. Das habe ich schon sehr früh gemerkt. Denn seid sie Angel kennen, haben sie auch an Kälte verloren", erklärte sie ihm.

Der junge Unternehmer lachte kurz. „So ein Blödsinn."

„Nein und das wissen sie auch. Auch wenn sie es nicht wahr haben wollen. Sie sind in sie verliebt", meinte Kaori und wandte sich zum gehen. Hielt kurz vor der Tür aber noch mal inne. „Ach und wenn sie sich nicht entscheiden können. Dann nur eine Frage: Was wollen sie lieber? Ein ewiges Leben voller Kälte oder ein Leben voller Wärme?...Also,... Laptop oder Liebe, Mr. Kaiba?" Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Büro.

Nur diese drei Worte hingen noch in der Luft. Laptop oder Liebe?

Mokuba der den Schluss mitgehört hatte, fragte zögernd: „Und Seto? Was wirst du nun tun?" Sein großer Bruder sah ihn vielsagend an, ehe er antwortete: „Suche mir die Telefonnummer von dieser Yoko Kazuki. Ich denke, sie sorgt sich auch um ihre beste Freundin." Mokuba begann zu strahlen. „Wird sofort gemacht, großer Bruder!"

Bei Ayane:

Seit Toshis auftauchen waren inzwischen vier Stunden vergangen und meine Uhr bewegte sich auf zwölf Uhr zu. Die Zeit schlich qualvoll dahin und mit jeder Minute die verging, wurde ich zusehends nervöser. Und auch meine Angst stieg stetig. Es war geradezu zum verrückt werden.

Kurz vor halb eins öffnete sich wieder die Kellerzimmertür und diesmal kam mein Onkel herein. Hinter ihm Tako, Kaori und Toshi. Ich sprang vom Bett auf und funkelte meinen Onkel voller Zorn an. „Was willst du noch hier?", fauchte ich, auf alles gefasst. Akira hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Immer langsam. Ich wollte dir nur zum Geburtstag gratulieren und dir dein Geschenk persönlich überbringen. Nun ja...", er lachte. „So gesehen. Bin ich auch der einzigste der es kennt. Es geht um den Tod deiner Eltern. Darum wie sie ums Leben kamen", erzählte er grinsend. Ich kochte vor Wut und Abscheu. „Du hast sie umgebracht. Ich weiß", zischte ich zornig. Akira sah mich überrumpelt an. „Woher? Wann? Ich meine...", stammelte er überrascht. „Tja du solltest mich halt nicht unterschätzen... Onkelchen", schnurrte ich verächtlich. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein. Ich hatte es immer nur geahnt. Doch nun habe ich die Gewissheit und mit jeder Sekunde die verstreicht hasse ich dich mehr. Du hast ihr Flugzeug manipulieren lassen, oder?" Mein Onkel nickte gefühllos. „Sehr richtig."

„Warum? Warum mussten meine Eltern sterben, verdammt! Was haben sie dir getan!", fragte ich immer lauter werdend. Dabei stach mir jedes Wort in der Brust, als wollte es zerspringen. Aber ich musste es wissen, so weh es auch tun mögen würde. Der Dicke atmete tief durch. „Mein Bruder, dein Vater, wollte mich wegen meiner kleinen Geschäfte der Polizei übergeben. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich musste ihn zum schweigen bringen", verriet er mir kalt und ohne die geringsten Emotionen. Aber was hatte ich erwartet? Eine Entschuldigung? Pah, selbst wenn...ich würde ihm niemals verzeihen. Im Gegenteil, ich wurde so sauer, dazu kam die Trauer um meine Eltern, die ich niemals wiedersehen würde. Auch wenn es solange her war, der Schmerz war noch genau so frisch, wie einst bei ihrer Beerdigung. Diese Wut provozierte mich nun so sehr das ich nicht mehr an mich halten konnte, ausholte und meine Hand auf seine Wange schnellen ließ. Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, hörte man nur ein lautes klatschen. Die Wange von Akira lief auch sogleich knallrot an. Aber bereitete mir dies keinerlei Genugtuung, nicht im geringsten. Deswegen ließ ich meinen Schmerz auch in Worten freien Lauf. „Du mieses Schwein! Hast du jemals an mich gedacht? Ich habe meine Eltern geliebt! Weißt du überhaupt was es heißt ohne sie aufzuwachsen? Du... du...!" Ich wollte wieder ausholen, wurde diesmal aber von jemandem davon abgehalten.

„Ayane hör auf!", schrie mein Cousin und hielt mich weiterhin fest. Ich sah ihn Wutentbrannt an und fauchte: „Lass mich los. Du bist doch kein Stück besser!"

„Vielleicht. Aber ich habe niemanden getötet. Das würde ich auch nie tun", fuhr er mich kalt an. Ich wurde ganz still und blickte in die ernsten Augen von Tako. Nun wurde auch sein Griff weicher und er setzte mich zurück aufs Bett. „Und nun sei ruhig", fügte er hinzu. Akira hatte sich inzwischen auch wieder soweit eingekriegt und meinte nun: „Ach und falls es dich beruhigt. Sobald ich den Vertrag unterzeichnet habe und die Firma mir gehört. Wirst du deinen Eltern Gesellschaft leisten können." Tako sah ihn entsetzt an. „Vater! Nein, dass ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" Sein Vater sah ihn eiskalt an. „Oh doch. Lebend wird sie uns auf ewig nur im Weg sein. Und nun komm endlich. Es wird Zeit das wir entgültig die Kontrolle erhalten", meinte er und verließ das Zimmer. Tako warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu, dann folgte er Akira. Nur Toshi und Kaori waren noch bei mir und sahen mich besorgt an. „Ayane? Alles okay?", fragte Toshi zögerlich. „Ja sicher, klar doch. Wem würde es nicht blendend gehen. Wenn er gerade erfahren hat, dass er umgebracht werden soll", erwiderte ich sarkastisch und entschuldigte mich auch sogleich dafür. „Ach tut mir leid. Aber mir wird das hier einfach zu viel." Toshi nickte verstehend. „Toshi geh doch bitte schon mal vor. Ich komme auch gleich", sagte Kaori. Ihr Vetter sah sie überrascht an, doch dann nickte er wieder, sah mich an und sagte: „Also dann. Tschüß und viel Glück." Dann ging er raus.

Jetzt kam Kaori auf mich zu und reichte mir den Block und den Schreiber, den sie bis dahin festgehalten hatte. Ich sah sie verständnislos an. „Was?" Sie blickte mir nur intensiv in die Augen. Mir wollte nicht klar werden was sie damit bezwecken wollte, als sie meinte: „In jeder Situation und in jedem noch so bekannten Teil gibt es etwas. Was stets von den andern abweicht." Mir wollte noch immer nicht klar werden was sie meinte, doch dann tippte sie mit dem Stift auf den Block und mir ging ein Licht auf. Ich lächelte sie dankbar an. Dann ging auch sie.

Jetzt war ich wieder alleine und in mir stieg wieder diese Einsamkeit auf. Aber dann fiel mir wieder der Block ein und ich begann ihn durchzublättern. Bis ich ihn fast ganz durch hatte. Auf einem der letzten Blätter entdeckte ein Text, wohl von Kaori, in dem stand:

Auch wenn es noch so dunkel ist,

dein Herz vor Einsamkeit beinah zerbricht,

so verlier jedoch die Hoffnung nie,

denn die wird mit Sicherheit erhört.

Die Zeilen waren so kurz und doch so schwerwiegend, zumindest für mich. Was wenn ich doch noch gerettet werden würde? Was wenn es diese Chance wirklich gab? Wie hieß es doch? Niemals die Hoffnung verlieren. Nein das würde ich auch niemals. Jetzt erst Recht nicht.

Nachdenklich sah ich zum Fenster, dann schnappte ich den Block und riss eine Seite heraus. Schließlich griff ich nach dem Kugelschreiber und begann, fein säuberlich und sachlich etwas aufzuschreiben. Mir war eine Idee gekommen. Nun musste meine Hoffnung nur noch erfüllt werden.

Bei Seto:

Sobald Mokuba ihm die Nummer von Yoko gegeben hatte. Hatte er sie angerufen und kurz und knapp berichtet, was er wusste. Dann noch gebeten, na gut, besser befohlen ihm zuhelfen. Doch die Freundin war sofort einverstanden gewesen.

Nun standen sie vor dem Einfahrtstor und Seto war dabei den Code, der es verschlossen hielt, zu knacken. Ein paar Minuten später, klappte es auch und es glitt problemlos auf. „WOW. Alle Achtung Kaibalein", bemerkte Yoko vorlaut. „Pass auf wie du mich nennst. Sei lieber froh, dass wir dich überhaupt mitgenommen haben", entgegnete Seto scharf und stieg in den dunkelblauen Jaguar, auf dessen Rücksitz Mokuba wartete und den er diesmal selber lenkte. „Bin ich doch, jede Sekunde. Aber sei mal ehrlich. Du hast mich auch nur mitgenommen, weil ich mich als beste Freundin im Haus auskenne", gab sie lässig zurück und traf damit gleichzeitig genau ins Schwarze. Seto jedoch meinte nur: „Los steig endlich ein. Die Zeit wartet auch nicht auf dich." Und während er die Auffahrt hochfuhr, dachte er: Ich glaube nicht, das ich das hier wirklich mache. Ich muss echt krank sein.

Kurz darauf hielten sie vor dem Gebäude und stiegen aus. Diesmal mit Mokuba.

Als sie die Klinke der Haustür nieder drückten, sprang die ungehindert auf. „Welch ein Leichtsinn", kritisierte Seto missfallend. Yoko verdrehte die Augen. „Sei lieber froh, oder willst du unbedingt ständig Schlösser knacken?", fragte sie ironisch. Kaiba fuhr sie frostig an: „Was heißt hier ständig?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was? Ist dem nicht so?"

„Nein..."

„Mensch könnt ihr mal zu sehen. Ich weiß auch nicht wo hier der Keller ist und Angel wartet irgendwo hier auf Hilfe", unterbrach Mokuba die beiden von drinnen ungeduldig. „Mokuba, was tust du da? Was ist wenn jemand...", erwiderte Seto unwirsch, wurde aber wieder unterbrochen. Diesmal von Yoko, die ebenfalls schon rein gegangen war. „Hier ist mit Sicherheit niemand mehr. Sieh doch, alle Gegenstände und Möbel sind mit Tüchern abgedeckt", meinte sie und sah sich in der Eingangshalle um.

Nun kam auch der Präsident der Kaiba Corp. hinzu und nickte. „Tatsache. Aber wo ist nun der Keller. Die Zeit läuft", erklärte er trocken. Yoko nickte hastig und deutete auf die Tür neben der die zur Küche führte. Zumindest stand es so auf dem Schild der Tür.

Die drei gingen hin und Seto drückte den Griff der Tür nach unten. „Dann wollen wir mal."

Bei Ayane:

Ich saß auf dem Bett und hatte meine Beine an den Körper gezogen. Mit jeder Minute die verrann, wurde auch meine Hoffnung ein Stück kleiner. Bald würde sie ganz verschwunden sein. Soviel war sicher.

Es war jetzt bereits halb drei, also beinahe unmöglich noch etwas sinnvolles, gegen die Übernahme meines Onkels, ausrichten zu können. Es ist also doch Unsinn, so was wie Hoffnung zu hegen, dachte ich, als plötzlich die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Wand knallte. Erschrocken schrie ich auf. Dann sah ich zögernd zur Tür und wagte es kaum meinen Augen zu trauen. Für einen Augenblick setzte mein Herz vor Freude aus. „Seto... Mokuba... Yoko...?", fragte ich zaghaft. „Klar. Wen hast du denn erwartet, das FBI?", erwiderte der junge Mann knapp. Jetzt war ich mir absolut sicher. Dieser gelangweilte Sarkasmus konnte nur dem gehören, den ich so liebte. Überglücklich flog ich ihm regelrecht in die Arme. Was er auch ohne weiteres zuließ. „Seto... Ich bin so froh!", schluchzte ich erleichtert. „Ist ja gut. Jetzt wird alles gut", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. Ich nickte leicht und sah ihn glücklich an. Bis uns Yoko unterbrach. „Ich störe das junge Glück, ja nur ungern. Aber habt ihr schon mal auf die Uhr geguckt? Wir haben es gleich zwanzig vor drei. Und ich weiß nicht, aber willst du deinen Verwandten vielleicht die Firma überlassen?", fragte sie ungeduldig. Ich löste mich widerstrebend von Seto und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Na dann los!", rief Mokuba und lief voraus. Die anderen beiden ihm hinterher, nur ich schnappte mir noch rasch den Zettel, den ich vorhin beschrieben hatte.

Auf dem Weg zum Auto, sah Seto ihn auch und fragte: „Was ist das?"

„Erzähl ich euch, während der Fahrt", antwortete ich kurz, dann stiegen wir alle ein und Seto gab Gas.

Es war kurz vor drei, als wir die Kanzlei erreichten. Ich sprang aus dem Wagen und rannte so schnell ich konnte. Die Treppen des Altbaus hinauf, in den zweiten Stock, wo das Büro lag. Oben angekommen drückte ich wie wild auf die Klingel und Sekunden öffnete die Rechtsanwaltsgehilfin die Tür. Ich drückte mich an ihr vorbei und beachtete auch nicht ihr empörtes: „Hey, sie dürfen hier nicht so einfach rein!" Ich spurtete nur an ihr vorbei und erwiderte kurz und gänzlich außer Atem: „Verzeihung. Aber das ist ein dringender Notfall!"

Dann flitzte ich zum Büro meines Anwalts und stieß die Tür mit den Begrüßungsworten „So Onkelchen, Fahrplanänderung" weit auf. Sofort drehten sich alle Anwesenden zu mir um. „Ms. Koshikawa", bemerkte mein Anwalt perplex. Kaori und Toshi die etwas abseits standen, atmeten erleichtert aus. Mein Onkel wurde Kreidebleich und starrte mich entsetzt an und mein Vetter schien irgendwo zwischen den beiden Dingen von Erleichterung und Schock zu pendeln. „Nun ist dein Spiel aus, Onkel Akira", sagte ich fest. Doch Akira grinste fett. „Na das werden wir ja noch sehen", bemerkte er herablassend und griff nach den Vertrag der vor ihm lag und einen Schreiber, dann wollte er ihn unterschreiben. Entsetzt sah ich zu. Doch jemand war schneller als mein Onkel.

Tako riss ihm den Vertrag weg und nahm auch den Kugelschreiber an sich, den sein geschockter Vater leicht festhielt. Dann stand er auf und kam auf mich zu. „Tako, was machst du da. Komm sofort zurück!", schrie sein Vater aufgebracht. Doch dieser beachtete ihn nicht, sondern reichte mir die beiden Dinge. „So Cousinchen. Jetzt lass mich zumindest einmal was richtig machen. Ich denke das hier ist deine Aufgabe", sagte er und hielt mir Stift und Vertrag hin. Ich sah ihn überrascht an, nickte ihm aber schließlich zu und nahm ihn beides ab.

Ich hatte gerade meinen Namen unter das Schriftstück gesetzt, als die Standuhr im Zimmer 15 Uhr schlug. Somit gehörte mir Koshikawa Industries entgültig. Erleichtert schloss ich den Kugelschreiber. Dann wandte ich mich meinem hinterlistigen Onkel zu. „Somit ist wirklich alles vorbei Onkel", sagte ich entschlossen und blickte ihn verachtend an. Der sprang so hastig auf, dass der Stuhl umflog und wollte, vorbei an mir, fliehen. Wurde jedoch schon an der Zimmertür von Seto gestoppt. „Wohin denn so eilig, der Herr? Sie wollen doch wohl nicht das große Finale verpassen", meinte er kalt und sah mich abwartend an. „Wie meint er das?", fragte Toshi erstaunt. Ich lächelte vielsagend und nickte Seto kurz zu, dann begab ich mich an den Schreibtisch von meinem Anwalt, der noch immer ein wenig unter Schock zu stehen schien. Ich kramte den Zettel den ich mitgebracht hatte hervor und legte ihn neben den, den ich gerade unterschrieben hatte. „Hier, Mr. Takeshi. Dies ist ein Vertrag, der Seto Kaiba sämtliche Rechte auf Koshikawa Industrie überträgt. Um nicht zu sagen. Ihm meine Firma überschreibt", verkündete ich genüsslich. Mein Anwalt war völlig erstaunt und musste sich erst kurz räuspern, bevor er nickte und danach griff um ihn durchzulesen.

Während mein Anwalt las, drehte ich mich um und blickte Schadenfroh, aber auch Triumphierend in die Gesichter der anderen. Mein Onkel schien aus allen Wolken zufallen, sollte er denn jemals auf einer gesessen haben. Mein Cousin schien das nun auch eh egal zu sein. Kaori und Toshi sahen einander verblüfft an. Das hatte wohl niemand erwartet. Tja, die Überraschung war wohl ein eindeutiger Erfolg.

„Nun was soll ich sagen. Ich finde keinen Grund um diesen Vertrag anzuzweifeln. Ich werde ihn jetzt nur noch einen Stempel untersetzten und meine Unterschrift zu geben. Dann müsste nur noch Mr. Kaiba ebenfalls unterschreiben", meinte Mr. Takeshi plötzlich und tat schon mal das seinige. „Super! Und Seto?", fragte ich diesen. „Ich komme schon", erwiderte dieser lässig und ließ den dicken Mann los. Der auch sogleich wieder versuchte zu verduften. Doch schon standen Yoko und Mokuba vor ihm. „Viel Spaß! Unten warten bereits die Herrn der Polizei auf sie", grinste sie und ließ ihm freie Bahn. Doch bewegte er sich jetzt kein Stück vorwärts.

Grinsend sah ich zu Seto, der zum Schriebtisch getreten war und nun auch unterschrieb. Nun war eigentlich alles perfekt. Meine Verwandten würden hinter Gitter kommen und die Firma war ich auch guten Gewissens losgeworden. Aber sagte ich perfekt? Sagen wir beinahe. Denn eine Frage blieb noch offen und das war eigentlich die bedeutentste von allen. Nämlich die, ob ich auch den Mann den ich so liebte bekommen würde?

Als wir einige Minuten später die Kanzlei verließen. Strahlte draußen die Sonne. Unten wartete auch bereits die Polizei und nahm auch sogleich meinen Onkel, Tako und die beiden anderen fest. Das war ein Handschellen klicken. Als Tako an mir vorbei geführt wurde, blieb er kurz stehen, sah mich ruhig an und sagte: „Weißt du was? Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du es geschafft hast." Dann wurde er weiter gezerrt. Ich sah ihn verwirrt nach und wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte. Manchmal war er wirklich seltsam.

Danach kam Yoko auf mich zu. „Na du, wie geht es dir? Und was wollte er eben von dir?", fragte die neugierig. „Mir geht's ganz gut. Was Tako wollte? Nicht wichtig. Aber eine Frage! Vorhin, oben in der Kanzlei. War da die Polizei wirklich schon da?", erwiderte ich skeptisch. Meine beste Freundin, seit Kindertagen grinste keck. „Ehrlich? Nö. War ein Joke. Wollte es mal ausprobieren und was soll ich sagen. Es klappt tatsächlich", antwortete sie vergnügt. Ich fiel beinahe um. Das war mal wieder typisch Yoko. Bei ihr kam stets das Handeln, vor dem Denken. „Also ich geh dann mal zu Mokuba. Da kommt nämlich dein Traumprinz. Viel Glück", lächelte sie, deutete auf den näher kommenden Seto und verschwand.

Ich sah ihm entgegen und spürte wie mein Herz schneller schlug. Als er vor mir stehen blieb, sagte ich hastig: „Vielen Dank für alles Seto." Er sah mich gedehnt an, ehe er meinte: „Hm. Kein Problem. Das wird dich nur einiges Kosten." Ich glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. „Was? Aber... aber ich habe doch gar nichts. Alles was ich habe oder hatte gehört dir doch bereits!", rief ich verzweifelt aus. „Nicht ganz.. Es gibt da noch etwas, woran mir überaus gelegen wäre", entgegnete er ausdruckslos. „Und das wäre?", fragte ich lauernd und zögerlich zugleich.

„Dich. Ich will dich", antwortete Seto, legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern und auf seinen Lippen spiegelte sich, sein ach so seltenes Lächeln wieder. Ich musste kurz schlucken und glaubte meinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. „Ist das wirklich wahr?"

„Ja. Ich liebe dich, meine kleine Angel", flüsterte er weich und küsste mich schließlich sanft auf den Mund. Diesmal erwiderte ich ihn auch ohne zu zögern. Denn damit ging mein größter Traum in Erfüllung. Als wir uns kurz lösten, sagte ich: „Ich liebe dich auch, Seto." Daraufhin fanden sich unsere Lippen wieder zu einem innigen Kuss.

„Mensch, Mensch. Ihr habt aber auch echt lange dafür gebraucht. Erwachsene versteh die ein anderer", bemerkte Mokuba dick grinsend. Wir sahen ihn erstaunt an, dann mussten wir beide lachen. „Da hast du wohl Recht, Mokuba. Aber dafür, werde ich sie jetzt nie wieder fort lassen", lächelte Seto glücklich und hatte rein gar nichts von diesem kalten Unternehmer an sich. Ich lächelte zurück und schmiegte mich zufrieden an ihn. Jetzt konnte ich wahrlich sagen, dass mein Leben perfekt war.

Und wer nun wissen will, wie es weiterging, bitte ich den Epilog zu lesen


	15. Epilog

A Girl for Kaiba

Epilog

Diese ganzen Geschehnisse waren nun schon acht Jahre her. Inzwischen hatte sich eine Menge getan. Fangen wir doch mal bei unseren Widersachern an. Kaori und Toshi waren damals zu sechs Jahren Haft verurteilt wurden und nun seit anderthalb Jahren wieder auf freien Fuß. Ich hatte damals Seto dazu überredet, sie wieder einzustellen. Denn sie waren immer zuverlässig gewesen. Er war auch nach einiger Zeit einverstanden gewesen. Doch die beiden hatten dankend abgelehnt. Sie hatten Domino verlassen und waren nach Engeland ausgewandert. Ab und zu bekamen wir auch mal Post von ihnen.

Meinen Cousin würde man wohl erst im nächsten Jahr entlassen, denn obwohl er sofort gestanden hatte und mit dem Tod meiner Eltern nichts zu tun hatte. So hatte er doch auch so, genug kriminelle Vorgeschichte an sich, dass es mit einer kleinen Haftstrafe nicht getan war. Und auch wenn er sich entschuldigt hatte und ich wusste das er es ernst meinte. Ich wollte ihn nie wiedersehen. Er hatte mir zu weh getan.

Ja und mein Onkel? Der würde für immer hinter schwedischen Gardinen sitzen. Denn Dank Setos Einflüssen und meiner Hartnäckigkeit. Wurde der Fall meiner Eltern noch einmal aufgerollt und nach etlichen Kontrollen und Untersuchungen, fand man heraus. Das die Maschine damals wirklich am Motor manipuliert wurden war. Damit konnte mein Onkel einpacken und meine geliebten Eltern endlich in Frieden ruhen.

Ach und falls es jemanden interessiert, was aus Veronica wurde. Nun die arbeitet seit einiger Zeit als Kassiererin in einem Supermarkt in New York. Nachdem öffentlich wurde, dass sie eine Affäre mit Tako gehabt hatte. Wollte sie kein Modeschöpfer mehr als Model buchen und so ging sie schnell bankrott. Denn ihr Lebensstil war schon immer äußerst freizügig gewesen. Und dadurch folgte auch ein Skandal nach dem anderen, der ihr ebenfalls zum Gesellschaftlichen aus verhalf. Und ihr Vater konnte sie auch nicht unterstützen. Der hatte sich eines Tages an der Börse verspekuliert und ging Pleite.

Hey und wer jetzt sagt, soviel Pech kann doch kein Mensch haben. Der irrt sich. Außerdem soll dies nur beweisen, dass jeder das bekommt, was er auch verdient. Der eine früher, der andere später. Aber die Gerechtigkeit wird kommen. Also sollte man wirklich besser erst nachdenken, bevor man handelt. Schaden wird es sicher nicht.

Doch nun zu uns. Seto und ich hatten kurz nach den Verurteilungen geheiratet. Und heute waren wir noch genauso glücklich, wie am ersten Tag. Auch die Firma gedieh prächtig.

Mokuba war zu einem stattlichen jungen Mann heran gewachsen und brach Mädchen Herzen in Reih und Glied. Manchmal glaube ich sogar, er sei schlimmer als sein Bruder damals. Aber trotzdem hatte er sein gutes, warmes Wesen nie verloren und war genauso Pflichtbewusst, wenn es um die Firma ging wie Seto. Das war auch gut so und die beiden waren gemeinsam ein klasse Team.

Ebenso wie Seto einen spitzen Vater abgab. Genau ihr habt richtig gelesen. Vor vier Jahren habe ich unsere Zwillinge zur Welt gebracht. Zwei kleine Jungs und einfach zum knuddeln. Sie sahen nicht nur aus wie ihr Vater, nein, der Ältere von beiden, Kato, hatte auch denselben Charakter. Ein wirklich seltenes Vergnügen.

Schon, weil er seinen zwei Minuten jüngeren Bruder, Koji, vor jeder Kleinigkeit beschützte. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, liebte ich diese Grundgegensätzlichen Charakterzüge an den beiden auch sehr. Denn es beweiste umso mehr das sie zwei eigene Individuen waren.

Ach ja, mein Elternhaus haben wir zu einem Jugendhaus umsanieren lassen. Damit alle Kinder und Jugendlichen einen Platz hatten, an dem sie gern gesehen waren. Und es funktionierte auch äußerst erfolgreich. Jeden Tag tummelten sich etliche Kinder der Stadt dort herum und hatten ihren Spaß, aber auch ich war glücklich. Wenn ich dorthin kam und die strahlenden Gesichter der jungen Leute sah.

Jedoch gab es einen Tag in der Woche, der gehörte nur Seto und mir. Und dieser war heute. Wir machten gerade Urlaub auf der Privatinsel und gingen im Sonnenuntergang am Strand spazieren. Dabei erinnerten wir uns daran, wie hier alles angefangen hatte. „Ja und du warst überhaupt nicht von mir begeistert", lachte ich meinen Mann neben mir an. Der nickte. „Stimmt. Irgendwie misstraute ich dir und dann war die Anzeige in der Zeitung. Aber na ja, damit nicht genug, fiel es mir auch äußerst schwer, mich völlig auf meine Arbeit zu konzentrieren", erwiderte Seto lächelnd. Ja stimmt. Er lächelte und lachte viel mehr als früher. Na gut, zumindest fast. Denn wenn wir bei Fremden oder Geschäftspartnern waren, behielt er sein Ice-Man-Image.

„Ich kann mich sogar dran erinnern, wie mir mal eine vorlaute junge Dame gesagt hatte, dass ihr die Frau, die es mal mit mir aushalten sollte, sehr Leid tun würde", fuhr er stichelnd fort. Ich lief rot an und fragte: „Sag bloß daran erinnerst du dich noch?"

„Klar und? Tust du dir schon leid?", entgegnete er lauernd, blieb stehen und zog mich an sich. Ich sah ihn lächelnd an und antwortete: „Nein, kein Stück. Ich bin vollauf zufrieden mit dir und glücklich jeden Morgen neben dir aufwachen zu können." Seto senkte sein Gesicht zu mir runter und wollte mich küssen. Doch eine freche Bemerkung konnte ich mir dann doch nicht verkneifen. „Na ja, auch wenn du meistens schon weg bist, wenn ich aufstehe", grinste ich keck. Aber er kannte diese Sticheleien von mir und diesmal ignorierte er sie einfach. Und küsste mich stattdessen liebevoll. Und um ehrlich zu sein. War küssen doch auch viel besser als reden!

Ende

So... schnief... A Girl for Kaiba ist zu Ende. Man wird mir die Geschichte fehlen, aber auch eure lieben Kommis. Na ja, vielleicht überleg ich mir auch mal eine Fortsetzung. Aber auch nur wenn die Nachfrage dafür besteht.

Bis dahin bedanke ich mich für eure Lesetreue und verabschiede mich vorerst, von der FF Schreiberei. Zumindest ungefähr, denn YGO-Stars play a Musical werde ich sehr wohl noch beenden. Und das ist momentan auch das einzige was ich euch von, von mir geschriebene Yu-Gi-Oh Storys vorschlagen kann. Also dann Adieu und auf ein Vielleicht wiederlesen, an einer Fortsetzung!

Eure Urbena


End file.
